Remember me
by KawaiiGaara
Summary: Jacob is on the beach, swimming, when he finds an unconscious girl floating on a lifeboat. What's he to do when it turns out she has no memory of who she is or where she's at?
1. Washed Ashore

Remember Me

Chapter 1~Washed ashore

The waves crashed against the shore ferociously. Just starting to settle down after the storm that had passed recently. The surfers on the beach groaned as the waves became too tame for them to surf, yet too rough to swim in. There just wasn't any winning for the beach goers.

Jacob came running down the small slope, carrying his surf board. "Are the waves still good?" he asked, passing some departing surfers. "Nah Jake. You missed it." one surfer told him, stifling a laugh. "Ah man. Thanks a lot _dad_." Jacob grumbled aloud, accidentally dropping his surf board. "What did he make you do this time?" the surfer asked curiously. Jacob scowled, glaring at the sand. "First he made me wash the dishes, then weed the lawn." This time the surfer wasn't able to control the small fits of laughter erupting from his mouth. "Shut up Paul!" Jacob growled, clenching his fists. Paul cocked a brow, and glanced at the fists. "Or what Black? It's not my fault your daddy made you miss out on the fun." Jacob glowered at the boy who merely laughed. "I'm not scared of you. Want to tousle?" Paul half-teased. Jacob drew back his right fist and prepared to slam it into Paul's face when a hand reached out and stopped him. "Enough you two!"

Jacob stared into the irritated eyes of Sam Uley. Paul and Jacob's boss. "Sorry Sam." Paul said, casting his eyes downward. "Sometimes you two act like you're still in high school." Sam complained, releasing Jacobs arm. "We only graduated a year ago." Jacob blurted, flinching at Sam's scowl. "You're both 19. That means your adults. Start acting like one." Jacob sighed and Paul flipped him the bird while Sam wasn't looking. "I think for some of us, that's going to be harder than others." Jacob retorted sarcastically. Sam quirked an eyebrow. "I've had enough of your sass Jacob. Clean the beach or I'll dock your pay." Paul burst into laughter at the indignant look on Jacob's face, and before he could receive the same treatment, he ran away, surfboard in hand.

Jacob took at peak at the almost deserted beach littered with loads of trash and debris. "You want me to clean _that_?" he asked in shock. Sam nodded solemnly. "Clean the beach for an hour then head home." Jacob sighed but knew he had no choice. Without the money he received for working for Sam, he'd be broke and without hope. "Fine." he grumbled, grabbing his surf board off the ground and setting it against the Surf Shack. Sam gave him a trash bag and Jacob jogged to the where the trash awaited his removal.

"Stupid Paul. Being a nuisance. Getting me in trouble. Having to pick up trash like a convict." Jacob continued to grumbled to himself as the hour dragged by. Eventually, his trash bag seemed ready to burst from being stuffed with the trash and his hour was almost up. Deciding to call it a day, he tied the bag and set it near his surfboard.

Gazing out onto the beach, he noticed the waves had calmed enough for a light swim, but most of the people had already gone. In fact, glancing around the beach, he was the only person left. So, peeling off his shirt and sandals, he set them aside and smiled at the water giddily. A sunny day in Forks was a miracle and today the sun was peeking out behind the never ending cloudy sky. As if to say "Hey there! Want to go swimming? I encourage it!"

Needing no more invitation, he dove into the cool water and swam a few feet, relishing his actions. "Ah how nice it is to swim on a not cold, sunless day." he floated on his back for a while, in pure bliss. He knew when he got home, Billy, his father, would want him to do more crazy chores. That is, until the cable got turned back on and he became too absorbed in whatever game was on to bother him. He couldn't wait until next Tuesday. Four days. Only four more days of Billy's incessant cleaning and then he was free to do whatever he wanted. More or less.

Backstroking for a while, Jacob glanced up at the sky and almost yelped when his arm hit something hard. Sinking into the water before swimming away, he glanced over at the planks his arm had collided into. "Hm. Weird." he mused aloud, glancing around at a few scattered pieces of what looked like an empty crated, a couch pillow, a girl, more crates- Jacob found his eyes widening in shock as he realized an unconscious girl was floating half atop a deflating lifeboat. Swimming the twenty feet or so she rested, he swam next to her and pocked her pale cheek softly. "Hello?" he asked. When she didn't stir, he began to panic. Realizing the best thing to do was get her to shore, he grabbed onto the boat and began swimming towards shore.

It took a while, but soon he was dragging the boat on the beach and turning the girl on her back. Placing his ear to her chest, he could hear a faint heartbeat and sighed in relief. "Okay. You aren't dead. But what were you doing out in the middle of the ocean?" he asked her, not expecting a response. Nor did he receive one. Looking down at her, he guessed she was around his age. Maybe a year or so younger. With her scraggly shoulder length brown hair in a mess around her head, and lithe frame, she looked fragile. He didn't recognize her so he knew she wasn't from around here. Making a split second decision, he decided to take her home. There was no way he was going to just leave her on the beach. That would just be rude and unkind. So, scooping her up bridal style, he took her to his Volkswagen Rabbit and sat her in the passenger seat. Strapping her in, he claimed the drivers seat and sped home. Forgetting all about his surfboard that he would have to later come back to reclaim.

Upon reaching home, he was happy to find his father not waiting for him in the living room, but the house was empty. Which meant only one thing. "Fishing!" he cheered silently, then thought about the girl in the car. He headed back out to the car where the girl still sat, unconscious, and opened the door. She almost fell out but was saved by the seatbelt. Unhooking it, he scooped her up again and brought her inside his small two bedroom, one floor house he shared with his dad. Walking into his messy room, he laid her out on the bed and frowned. She was dripping wet from being in the ocean and he wondered what he should do. He didn't want to undress her, but he also didn't want to let her sleep in wet clothes. His father always told him that sleeping wet was a surefire way to catching a cold.

Opening his dresser, he removed a larger sweatshirt and some matching sweatpants. "Okay. I'll only take off her outer layer of clothes." he told the room, as if wishing for approval. Walking over to the unconscious girl tentatively, he lifter her up gently and slid her shirt off. Trying not to glance at the practically see-through bra, he slipped the sweatshirt on over her head and pushed her arms through the sleeves. "Okay, halfway over." he mumbled, lifting her legs up and shifting her pants off. His brow furrowed when he noticed multiple bumps and bruises on them, ranging in color from red to blue. "What happened to you?" he whispered, ghosting his hands over her injured legs. Deciding to worry about it later, he put on the sweatpants and laid a blanket down over her.

Taking the girl's dirty shirt and pants, he headed into the basement and threw it in the washer, along with some other clothes he needed to wash. Then, returned upstairs and grabbed a glass of water. He figured whenever she finally woke up, she'd be thirsty and so he set a glass of water on the nightstand beside the bed in clear view.

With Billy being gone, it bought him some time. He didn't know what he was going to say to his father when he came home and found a new guest staying with them. He supposed for now, he could hide it from Billy but eventually the truth would come out. So wouldn't it be best for him to tell the truth? Hm. But would Billy allow a complete and total stranger to live with them. To make it worse, she was a girl.  
>Jacob glanced over at the sleeping girl from the doorway. He was probably overthinking things like usual. After she woke, she'd thank him for helping her and leave. Or, be upset that he changed her clothes and storm out.<p>

With both options, she would be leaving. So telling Billy wouldn't be an issue. Before he'd have a chance to tell his father, the girl would be gone. He smiled at this, but sighed inwardly. Not sure of what to do with himself, he closed his door and headed into the kitchen too make him some dinner.

The girl opened her eyes slowly. Her vision swam and she closed her eyes again. Blinking, she opened her eyes for a second time and her vision began to clear. The room was not familiar, but it didn't frighten her. The walls were painted a pale blue and the ceiling held old cartoon stickers, along with a ceiling fan. Sitting up slowly, she scanned the small room. Aside from the full bed she was lounging on, it was pretty bare. Only contained a dresser opposite the bed and a nightstand table. A closet rested near the the only window facing west.

Yawning, she stretched and set her feet on the floor. The blanket cascaded to the floor and she picked it up reflexively. "Can't dirty up the place." she murmured aloud. Startled by her voice, she looked around warily. Spotting the glass of water, she picked it up and sipped it slowly. Room temperature. Her body accepted it gratefully and in three big gulps, the cup was empty. After finishing it, she held it bemused. What if it was someone else's water? Was she even suppose to be drinking it? Where was she? Setting the blanket down on the bed and the cup in the nightstand, she rose and shuffled towards the door. Cracking it open, she peeked into the hallway and was enveloped in a delicious aroma.

Gulping, she made her way down the small hallway and into a kitchen. A boy hovered above a stove, stirring a pot. He was humming to himself cheerfully and she wondered who he was. Not wishing to startle him, she tried to think up a way to announce her presence. Her stomach found the answer. Gurgling loudly, she clenched it and watched the boy turn around. He was taller than her by quiet a few inches, and had lost most of the roundness in his face that indicated he was a kid. No, this was no kid. With his broad shoulders and toned muscles. He must be her age, if not older. He had long brown hair that hung in a loose ponytail and big brown eyes that were currently gazzing at her happily.

"Morning!" he greeted. "Had me worried for a second. You were asleep for so long I thought I might have to take you to the hospital." The girl pondered this for a moment. "Okay." she finally spoke aloud. "Not to be rude but," she bit her lip and fiddled with her fingers. "Go on." he prodded. "Um... who are you?" the boy grinned and pointed to himself. "I'm Jacob Black. A 19 year old high school graduate who is still living with his father." he declared proudly. The girl giggled softly at his exuberance. Jacob returned with a smile and pointed to her. "So what's _your_ name?" The girl looked at him and opened her mouth. "Oh. I'm-..." she closed her mouth without responding, brow furrowing. "That's weird. I can't seem to remember my name." Jacob also frowned. "Well, do you know where you are?" The girl nodded slowly. "Your house?" Jacob nodded and shook his head at the same time. "Yes, but I meant do you know what city your in?" The girl shook her head. "No. I don't even know how I got here." Jacob smacked his head. Had he forgotten already that he'd found her drifting unconscious in the sea? "I'm so sorry. Where are my manners today?" he pointed to a small table in the living room. "I didn't even explain to you what's going on. How about we talk over dinner?" he watched the girl nod slowly before making her way over to the table and taking a seat quietly.

Turning the stove off, he grabbed two plates and forks before setting them on the table. Then taking the pot, he set it between them. "You like spaghetti right?" he asked her while pouring two glasses of water and popping in ice cubes. The girl shrugged. "I don't know but it smells good." she told him, hesitantly scooping spaghetti onto her plate. "Enjoy!" Jacob got some for himself when she was finished and dug into it savagely. The girl brought a forkful to her mouth and took a timid bite. Seeming to like what she was eating, she ate more normally. " So how did I get here?" she asked after a few bites. Jacob swallowed the food before responding.

"I was out on the beach, swimming, when I ran into some debris. I looked around and found you passed out on a raft. Ring any bells?" The girl jolted. "What did you just call me?" she said suddenly. "Hm? I didn't call you anything. Although I'm starting to think you have amnesia." Jacob told her. "No. You said 'ring any bells?' and it didn't. None of what you said made sense until you said that. I think it might be my name." Jacob quirked an eyebrow. "Your name is Ring any Bells?" he asked skeptically. The girl frowned. "No. But it might be Bells. Or something like that." Jacob thought for a moment. "Hm. Bells huh?" The girl nodded. "Yes. I can't remember anything but when you say that, I feel like your talking to me." Jacob nodded in understanding. "Well, there aren't many names similar to Bells. Maybe it's short for something." The girl shrugged, eating more of the food. "I don't know." Jacob drank from his glass. "Hm. Bells. Bell-ina maybe? Bell-isa? Bell-a?" The girl nodded furiously. "I think it's that one." 

"Bella?"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure that's my name." she told him. Jacob smiled. "Alright. I think we're getting somewhere then. Bells is short for Bella. So Bella," Bella looked up at him. "Can you remember anything else? Like how you got on that lifeboat?" Bella thought about it for a minute. Forehead creasing in strain. Soon she sighed. "No. Aside from my name, I can't remember anything." Jacob finished his food and swallowed the rest of his water. "Well, looks like you're in a pickle." Bella also finished her food and looked at him solemnly. "I guess I am. Until my memory comes back. I don't know what I'm going to do." Jacob watched her begin to panic and made a split second decision. "But I guess until you recover your memory, you can stay here." Bella gazed into his eyes bemused. "But I'm a stranger to you, and you're a stranger to me." Jacob waved away her concerns. "I'm no killer-rapist-thief-or bad guy and I'm pretty sure you aren't either so I think it's fine."

"But what about your dad? Won't he object?" Jacob scratched his head guiltily. He didn't know how his father would react. But it probably wouldn't be good. "We'll just keep it from him for a while." he told her sheepishly. Bella laughed and Jacob found himself laughing with her. "This is madness. But since I have no where else to go, I guess I have no choice." Jacob smiled, nodding in agreement. "Good luck keeping me hidden." she said, yawning. Jacob collected the plates and set them in the sink. Leading her back to his room, he let her sleep in his bed again. "I'm going to need all the luck I can get." he mumbled when she'd fallen asleep.

Billy probably wasn't going to happy about their _addition_ to the family. So Jacob knew he was going to have to be extra careful not to alert his dad. After cleaning the dishes, he remembered her clothes and hurried to retrieve them from the washer. Hiding them in his closet, he looked at her peaceful sleeping form. "Wonder where I'm going to sleep?" he mused aloud, before sinking to the floor and resting his head on the bed. Glancing at the clock, it told him it was half past nine in the evening. "I should probably bring a chair in here tom...or..ow." he mumbled before falling asleep himself.

Sometime during the night, Bella's hand shifted and ended up resting against his arm.


	2. Friends

Chapter 2~ Friends

The next morning, Jacob woke first. His eyes fluttered and he vaguely wondered why he was sleeping slumped against his bed. Had he fallen off? Wiping his eyes sleepily, he yawned and remembered yesterday. Glancing up at his bed, he saw Bella sleeping peacefully, arm outstretched towards him. Smiling softly, he stood up and stretched, hearing his bones crack. Shuffling out the room, he showered quickly and changed clothes. His father was in the living room eating a bagel. "Going fishing again?" he asked, hoping he would. Billy nodded, wheeling his wheel chair into the kitchen. "Yes. Harry Clearwater is coming with me and afterward we're going to cook the fish at his house so stop by if you want some." Jacob smiled, his back to his father. He wanted to jump in the air with joy. Bella would be safe for yet another day. "Okay dad." A horn honked outside and Billy wheeled himself to the door. "That's my ride. See ya son." Jacob waved and watched his father wheel out of the house.

Once Billy was gone, Jacob decided to cook breakfast for himself and Bella. A simple breakfast since he didn't know what she liked to eat. Although, with her amnesia, she probably wouldn't remember either. Pancakes! After sliding the fourth pancake onto a plate, he turned off the stove and returned to his bedroom to wake up Bella. The sleeping beauty was nowhere to be found though. "Bella?" Jacob called, looking around his small room before racing around the tiny house. A door opened an a weary Bella exited the bathroom. "I had to use the restroom." she told him, stifling a yawn. Jacob smiled and led her to the kitchen. "That's fine. I thought you'd gotten lost or something." he mumbled, passing her a plate. "Pancakes. You like pancakes?" Bella took her fork and stabbed the fluffy pancake. "I don't remember. It looks good...ish I guess." Jacob drizzled some syrup on top of her pancakes and waited for her to take a bite. "Well?" he waited expectantly. Bella's lips quirked into a smile. "Delicious!" Jacob puffed with pride and they finished their meals.

"So," Jacob began, sitting the dishes in the sink and grabbing a seat on the couch. Bella was seated next to him. "You don't remember anything?" Bella scratched her head thoughtfully. "I can't remember anything. It's like I have no memories. Up til yesterday anyway. I remember waking up but nothing before that. It's sort of foggy." This intrigued Jacob. "Foggy how?" he asked. Bella thought up a way to describe it. "It's like, I know the memories are there. But it's hard trying to access them. It's like trying to look through murky water. I think I need something to trigger the memories before they can come back." Jacob nodded that he understood what she said. "Well, you know your first name. So there's hope we can recover your full identity." Bella shook her head. "Actually I've been thinking. You've done enough for me and I don't want to impose." Jacob waved away her concerns. "Nonsense. If I were in your position I hope that someone as nice as me would help me out." Jacob smiled and Bella laughed. "So how are you going to help me?" she asked after laughing. Jacob thought about this for a second. "Well, until you get your memory back, I will lend you my home. But," he whispered the next part. "Make sure my dad doesn't see you. That definitely won't be good." Bella nodded, agreeing. "And I will take you out on the town, so to speak. To see if the scenery jogs your memory."  
>"Okay."<br>"Also," Jacob glanced at Bella's attire. "Since your going to be living here for a little while, maybe I should get you some clothes that actually fit you." Bella glanced down at the oversized clothes Jacob had clothed her in. "Hm. That would be nice but it seems like your going through an awful lot for me." Jacob shrugged then grabbed a set of keys off the table to the side of the couch. "No trouble. I'm only here to help."

He headed for the door and Bella followed after him. "I guess we should stop by the mall first to get you some clothes and shoes." he said, glancing down at the large sandals he'd loaned her. Bella's tiny feet were practically falling out. Bella agreed and he drove them to the mall in Port Angeles.

"I'll pay you back whenever my memory returns and I go home." she told him, sifting through clothes on a rack. Jacob snorted and held the clothes she picked out in his arms. "These are cheap right? I don't want you to spend much money on me." Jacob laughed and followed Bella to another rack. "You picked a thrift store to shop in. I don't think money will be much of an issue." Bella picked up a pair of black flats that were her size and decided to get them as well.

The cashier looked happy with their purchase. She even threw in a few free accessories. In total, Jacob spent close to sixty dollars. Which wasn't too bad when in the end they purchased about two weeks worth of clothes and a pair of shoes. After shopping, Jacob set the clothes in trunk and allowed Bella to changed into her new clothes via the car. When she stepped out, she looked more normal. Dressed in some black pants and a black and white stripped shirt. Except her hair. It was still as scraggly as ever. Jacob grabbed her hand and lead her to the beauty shop. "Since I don't know how to do hair, here is the best place right?" he asked, sitting across from Bella in a chair for the people waiting. Bella shrugged, hoping this wasn't going to cost too much. The woman in charge of fixing her hair, sifted threw it bemused. "What happened to you? Got shipwrecked on an island?" the question was rhetorical but Bella nodded. "Not an island. I was shipwrecked here. Unless here is an island." The woman gaped in shock at Bella and didn't say anything else. Jacob stifled his laughter.

The lady washed and straightened Bella's messy hair. Once it was finished, it hung down to her shoulders and Jacob tried not to ogle her. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable, but he found her attractive. "So what do you think?" she asked him, indicating her hair. "Beautiful." he whispered, then snapped out of his gaze. "Looks nice." he told her. She smiled at him, which of course sent his heart fluttering. "So where to now?" Bella asked as they walked out of the mall. Before Jacob could respond someone shouted "Hey Jake! Over here!" Jacob turned towards the voice and saw his two best friends. Embry and Quil. "Hey guys whatsup?" he greeted, walking over towards them. Bella followed after, slightly hiding behind Jacob. "Oh ya know. Just chilling." Embry told him. Quil noticed Bella and half-waved. "Who is she?" he asked, nodding towards Bella. Jacob glanced down at Bella and wondered briefly if he should tell them about how he found her. "That's Bella. A new friend of mine. I brought her here to shop." he decided to play it safe and keep her situation undewraps for a while. "New _friend_ huh?" Embry asked, waggling his eyebrows. Jacob shoved his friend playfully and laughed. "It's not like that." he told him.

Quil looked at Bella and smiled. "So what brings you here to La Push?" he asked. Bella shrugged. "Beat's me. I'm still wondering that myself." Quil laughed and Embry joined in. "She's funny." Quil told Jacob who nodded. "Hysterical."

"So I take it your parents brought you here for a vacation huh?" Embry asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Well, that's great. This place is the most boring-est place ever." Quil came up on the other side of her. "But we will show you it's highlights." he told her. Jacob had to stifle a laugh at his friends. "We are we going?" Bella asked them when they began leading her away from the mall. "Everywhere!" Embry told her enthusiastically. "You guys." Jacob called, before the trio could take another step. "What?" Quil asked. "I brought my car. We don't have to walk miles around the city." he told them, walking towards his car and putting the bags in the trunk.

"Awesome Jake! Let's go for a ride." Embry exclaimed enthusiastically. "Shotgun!" Quil called, racing for the passenger side door. "Hey! That's my seat!" Embry complained, fighting Quil for the seat. Jacob sighed and glanced at Bella who was giggling at the pair. "Stop fighting! Neither of you are getting that seat. Bella will sit there." Quil and Embry groaned simultaneously but took their seats in the back. "So where would you like to go first?" Jacob asked them. "Actually, there are no highlights of La Push. But Jake there's a carnival in town. Let's go there." Embry told him. "Sure." Jacob responded, driving towards La Push. "So are you staying with relatives or at a hotel?" Quil asked Bella. Bella was about to reply when she got the flash of a memory. "I think so." she told him, trying hard to remember. But the flash was gone and she was left with nothing. "Yeah, I know the feeling." Quil said. "Sometimes I wouldn't want to claim my family either. Crazy people."

"What ever Quil Your the nutty one of the group." Embry joked, rolling down his window. "Your one to talk Embry. You're crazier than me." Jacob snorted and they turned their glare to him. "Got something to say Jake?" Embry asked sarcastically. "Yeah. Continue arguing and I'm kicking you out of the car." The boys let out sighs and immediately perked back up when the carnival came into view.

Jacob parked in the parking lot and they headed towards the carnival. "I'm glad I have money!" Quil said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out ten. "Aw man. Spot me Quil." Embry said, realizing he was broke. Quil glared at his friend. "Alright but you owe me." Embry rolled his eyes and the quartet walked up to the stand issuing out carnival braceletts. After paying, they walked towards one of the rides. "Let's go on the yo-yo first!" Quil decided, heading towards the line. "No! The bumper cars!" Embry declared. While the pair argued over which ride to go on first, Jacob led Bella way from them and towards the games. "I will win you a teddy bear." he decided, walking towards the game where you had to knock down a pyramid of bottles.

The man behind the stand smiled when they approached him. "Five dollars for three tries." he told them. Jacob gave him a five, then aimed at the bottles. The first time, he missed completely, so angling his arm, he tried again. But he barely nicked the bottle at the top. So he tried again his final time. Time itself seemed to slow down as he aimed carefully then threw the ball with as much force as he could at the bottles. The ball flew threw the air at an alarming speed and sent the bottle at the very top to go flying the floor. "I did it!" he cried. The man running the stand snickered and gave him a palm sized plushie. "There's your prize." Jacob looked from the toy in his hand to the large teddy bears hanging up around the stand. "How do I get those?" he asked. The man pointed at the largest pyramid set up. Seven rows, a total of 28 bottles. "I want to try." he told the man, paying another set of five dollars.

Bella watched curiously as Jacob continued to spend his money and try to knock down the giant pyramid. Try after try, he did not succeed. Although he came very close many times. Forty-five dollars and 134 throws later, Jacob was on his last ball. "If I don't hit it," he looked at Bella. Face grim. "I'm sorry." A small crowd had gathered by this time and was watching intensely. "You can do it!"

"Win that bear!"  
>"Whoop!" some people from the crowd cheered, and Jacob steadied his hand. "Here we go." he said to himself. Leaning back his hand, he aimed at the pyramid and threw the ball with as much force as he could muster. The ball sailed threw the air and knocked down half of the corner. Once the foundation became unsteady, many more bottles cascaded towards the floor. Falling down like an avalanche, all of the bottles eventually made their way to the floor except for one. It teetered on the edge. "Well boy. Looks like you lose... again." the crowd, including Jacob, groaned in disappointment until they heard "Chink." turning back to the table, they saw the last bottle had indeed fallen off the table.<p>

"I won!" Jacob cried and the crowd cheered collectively. A few people walked by and congratulated him on his win, and the rest dispersed. Once the excitement died down, the man looked at Jacob. "So, which bear would you like?" Jacob looked at Bella and she smiled. "That one." Pointing to a large fluffy panda bear with a top hat and bowtie. The man knocked it down and passed it to Jacob. "Congrats kid." he told him, stashing the money in a bin. Jacob smiled and passed the large bear to Bella. "It's so cute. My favorite bear." she squealed, nuzzling into the bear over half her size. "Your favorite bear?" Jacob asked surprised. This confused Bella. "I think so." she told him, cracking a smile. "Yes. Just like my name, I'm pretty sure this is my favorite bear!" Jacob laughed and they began walking toward the Ferris Wheel. "Well this day hasn't been a total waste then. You remembered your favorite bear." he told her happily. Bella laughed and they took a spot in the short line. "What good does knowing my favorite bear do me?" she asked skeptically. "I don't know. But it's a something right?" Jacob countered. "Hm. I suppose." she replied.

The line moved quickly and soon they were taking their seats in the tiny compartment. Bella was happy the bear fit inside, she didn't want to leave it outside with the man running the Ferris Wheel, it might get stolen. "So far, we know your name is Bella. You like pancakes and your favorite bear is a Panda." Bella nodded, gazing out the glass walls at the carnival around them. The Ferris Wheel lifted them up until they were at the top, looking down. Then it stopped for a while. "Let's hope that in a few days, you'll be alright. Memory fully restored. I'm sure there are people out there looking for you." Bella shrugged, spotting Embry and Quil on the ground. It looked like they were arguing over a funnel cake. "I don't know. You said I was floating on a raft right?" Jacob nodded. "Well, then I must have been in some accident. What if I'm a lone survivor?" After saying this, something inside told Bella this wasn't true. She thought about more but no memory of the events that day surfaced. She was still in the dark.

"Hm. That's possible. But then, when you do recover your memory, you'll be sad to remember that." Jacob frowned at her. "Let's hope that if there was an accident, everyone was as fortunate as you and were saved." Then a thought hit him. "I guess tomorrow we can check the police station and see if a missing report on you was put out." Bella smiled. "Yeah! If the accident did happen, then I'm sure by tomorrow I'll have been reported missing."

The Ferris Wheel began it's descend back to the ground, and after one more loop around, their turn was over and they had to get off. "That was fun." Bella told him, clutching the giant panda to her. "It was." Jacob admitted, walking towards a food stand. "Hungry?" he asked, already ready to buy some food. "You've spent a lot on me today. I don't know if I'm comfortable with this." she told him. Jacob waved away her concerns and purchased a large cotton candy. He broke off a piece and held it before her face. "Nonsense. Just think of this as a date!" Bella quirked an eyebrow. "A date?" she asked bemused. "But you don't know me." she opened her mouth and ate some of the cotton candy out of his hand. "I know. But if it'll make you feel better about the money then it doesn't matter. Besides," he smiled, eating some cotton candy himself. "Even if I did know you, you wouldn't remember." Bella laughed. "I guess that is true."

They ran into Quil and Embry on their way to the car and found the pair holding a large bag filled with a load of constellation prizes and food. "You cannot expect my car to be able to hold a large teddy bear and that trash." Jacob cocked an eyebrow and the pair frowned. "Aw come on Jake. The Rabbit is big enough." Embry insisted, throwing the bag inside the car and squishing himself next to it. "Whatever." Jacob rolled his eyes and took the drivers seat. Quil scooted in next to Embry while Bella took her spot in the front, the panda in her lap, obscuring her view of the windshield. Jacob dropped off Embry and Quil at their homes, then headed home himself. "Have fun today?" he asked Bella as he parked in his driveway. "I did." she admitted, looking down at the panda. "Good." Jacob got out the car and headed inside the house. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Billy sitting in the living room with Harry Clearwater. Bella was right behind him, also stopped. "Hey Jacob." Billy greeted, spotting his son. Then he noticed the girl behind Jacob. "Who is she?" Billy asked, rolling around to see her properly. Jacob sighed. What was he going to do now?


	3. Extra1

**A/N: Whenever a ch. is labeled extra, that means it's not in the p.o.v of Bella or Jacob. But it is important to the story. At first it will seem confusing, but as the story progresses, it'll become more understandable. They won't be as long as regular chapters either. At least, for now anyway.**

~ Extra.1~

Hands slammed down on a desk furiously. "What the hell are you talking about! She was right here before the storm!" A panicked voice hovered closer to the door. "L-l-look sir. W-w-we'll find her s-s-soon." The angry voice snarled and the panicked voice hurried out the door.

The room was dim, an office-like room with a single window peering out into the pacific ocean. The sun was beginning to set and was casting a red-orange hue on the horizon. A knock on the door sounded and the angry voice grunted an "Enter." The man that walked in was tall with broad shoulders and short dark hair. His bright blue eyes contrasted nicely against his mild tan he received earlier on the beach. He was currently sporting a dark colored business suit.

"What do you want Emmett?" the angry voice asked from it's chair. "Oh lighten up. We'll find her." Emmett replied lightly, taking a seat on the edge of the large desk in the middle of the room. The angry voice scowled and glared at him. "She's _lost_. Do you _not understand_ what that _means _you idiot?" Emmett held up his hands in defense. "Hey! Don't turn your wrath on me. It wasn't my idea to allow her to go sailing out in the ocean with only three people." Emmett teased, dodging a punch aimed at his stomach.

He landed on the floor with a light thump and faced the angry voice. "You're so mean when your angry." The glare he received would scare the scar the minds of little children and adults of any age. But Emmett was used to it so he just shrugged it off. "Come on man. You act like it's the end of the world." The angry voice sighed and turned it's chair around to face the window. "I knew her friends were complete and total morons. I should not have allowed her to go sailing with them on the ocean." Emmett rolled his eyes and took a sip from the glass of water on the desk. He coughed when the fiery liquid seared his throat. That was most definitely not water. He figured maybe vodka or something.

"Look man. It's not like you can keep her locked up in a box. She needs a little free- Emmett stopped speaking when the voice turned it's chair around and fixed a deadly upon him. "I don't care about her freedom! You honestly think that was the reason I let her go out there?" Emmett sighed. "You can be such a dictator sometimes." The voice calmed slightly and swiveled it's chair back around towards the window. "Her mother stopped by for a visit." the angry voice told Emmett. "She asked me in front of her mother if she could go sailing with Irina, Zafrina and Bree. What was I suppose to say? No?" Emmett laughed and began walking towards the door. "You talk as though she's your child. But she isn't." The voice didn't respond. A moment of silence reigned and Emmett turned to leave when the voice finally spoke.

"When we find her, I'm never letting her leave my side again. No matter how much she protests." Emmett sighed, scratching his head. "She's not a pet you know. You treat her like that sometimes."  
>"So?" the voice retorted angrily. "Well, that's not cool. She's a human. Not an animal." The voice turned it's chair back around to face Emmett. "You really think I give a damn, Emmett?" Emmett looked away and opened the door. "I forget how cold you've become ever since-<p>

"Shut up Emmett and get the hell out of here!" the angry voice intterupted. "Alright-alright." Emmett opened the door and looked back one final time. "We will find her though. Don't worry Edward."

The angry voice, Edward, growled at Emmett. "Of course we will! I will make sure of it!" Emmett left then, closing the door quietly. Once closed, he rested his head against the back of the door and sighed. "Isabella Marie Swan, wherever you are, if I were you, I'd stay there." he whispered to himself softly.


	4. Dinner trivia

**A/N: Omg, it's been a whole month! I didn't even notice. I'm so sorry ppl. I'm not the type of person who updates every month. I try to update more regularly from now on. Ugh, I can't stand it when writers take forever to update. It's like: were the heck have you been? So once again, I'm so sorry, and no I have not died. xD I'll try to pump out a chapter every week, or every other week. Jeez, it's been too long.**

Chapter 3~ Dinner trivia

Billy glanced at the bags in Jacob's hand and quirked an eyebrow. Jacob glanced back at Bella who was peering at Billy with open curiosity. "Hey dad." Jacob began, walking in casually with Bella at his heels. "This is Bella. Um... a new friend of mine." Billy smiled and wheeled himself over to Bella. "Hi. I'm Billy. Jacob's father." he reached out his hand and Bella shook it lightly. "So I've never seen you around before, and I pride myself on knowing the neighbors. Who are your parents?" Bella frowned as the amnesia kicked in whenever she tried remembering who she was or where she was from. Jacob could tell this would not end well, so he threw out the first name that came to mind. "She's Angela's cousin. Visiting for a little while."

"Oh really?" Billy smiled at Bella. "That's nice. Angela's parents are great. So how'd you meet Jacob?" Jacob was about to answer for him, but Bella spoke first, happy to be able to answer at least one question. "He found me on the beach!" she told him excitedly. Billy laughed and glanced at his son. "Picking up girls on the beach huh?" Jacob flushed lightly and glanced at Bella. "You have no idea." he murmured under his breath. "Well, you can stay for dinner." Bella smiled and clutched the big panda closer to her chest. "Went to the carnival?" Billy asked Jacob who nodded. "Ran into Quil and Embry. They were just dying to go. So we all went together." Billy looked at the bags Jacob was carrying and the panda bear. "Okay, but why did you bring her stuff in the house? Why not leave it in the car until you take her home.

Jacob faltered as he thought up an excuse. "I like the panda so much." Bella told Billy. "I didn't want to leave it in the car. What if it had gotten stolen?" Bella snuggled into the bear and Billy smiled. "After all," Bella continued. "Jacob spent over-

¡°So yeah!" Jacob interjected. "Didn't want it to get stolen. So we brought everything in the house." Billy laughed and wheeled himself away from the pair and back towards Harry Clearwater. "Well, I'm happy you two had fun. We've actually been waiting for you, Jacob." Jacob set the bags down and looked at the fish waiting for him in the sink. "I thought you were going to Harry's house after fishing." Jacob said, preparing to clean the fish. "We were," Billy began, cheering with Harry at the goings on, on the TV. "But Mrs. Clearwater went out with her friends for a girls night and we didn't have anyone to clean the fish." Jacob grimaced at his father's words. Always making him do the dirty jobs. "I'll help you Jacob." Bella told him, setting down the panda near the couch and walking towards him. "Oh no you don't Bella." Billy rebuked, pointing to the couch. "Guests don't help put with things like that in this house." Bella smiled while Jacob scowled.

Not really wanting to leave Bella alone with his father, Jacob knew he didn't have a choice. So, reluctantly, he watched Bella happily take a seat next to Billy and prayed she didn't say anything too strange.

Turning towards the sink, he picked up the fish and glared at it. "You just had to get caught huh? Stupid fish." He took a knife and chopped off the head, before slitting along the belly, effectively gutting the fish. He did this with four of the medium sized fishes Billy and Harry had caught. One fish for each of them. Once finished, he cleaned out the sink and turned on the indoor grill they had in their house. After prepping the fish and even throwing some seasoning on them, he laid them down on the grill and began cooking them. While they were cooking, he entered the living room and caught the end of a conversation.

"...and that's why I'm in a wheelchair." Billy concluded. Bella nodded to herself. "I'm happy you were able to cope with not walking."  
>"You asked him about his legs?" Jacob asked incredulously. Bella glanced up at him, brow furrowed. "Yes. Why?" Billy laughed and wheeled himself over to his son. "It's okay Jake. She was genuinely interested. I'm not offended." Jacob glanced from Bella to Billy to Bella again. "Uh. Okay then. Fish is cooking. What are we eating with it?" Billy shrugged, going to the fridge. "I guess we can make fish curry?" he suggested. Bella shivered and shook her head. "I don't like curry." she blurted. Jacob frowned. "You don't? How do you know?"<p>

"Jacob! That's rude! How wouldn't she know she doesn't like curry?" Billy glanced at his son. "Is rice better? Fish and rice?" Bella smiled, nodding. "Much better." Billy wheeled himself to a low cabinet and pulled out a bag of rice. Harry Clearwater came over to help him and Jacob sat next to Bella. "You remembered you don't like curry?" Bella shivered again, mouth going dry. A memory flashed through her mind.

_¡°We're eating curry." Bella frowned. They'd eaten curry everyday that week religiously. "I don't want curry." she said, pushing the plate away from her. "And I gave you a choice?" Bella grimaced at the plate as it was pushed in front of her again. Everytime she was made to eat it, she died a little inside. Curry was one of her least favorite foods. "Can't we eat pizza or something?" she asked but was shot down immediately. "Hell no! Curry is the best." A sigh escaped her lips and she instantly regretted it..._

Her mind drew a blank as she tried to remember more. "I don't like curry." she repeated softly. "It's okay Bella. We won't eat it." Jacob told her. A slow smile tugged at her lips and she sniffed the air delicately. "Mm. That fish smells good." Billy chuckled from inside the kitchen. "I hope so. I've been cooking it this way for years." Jacob joined in on his father's laughter and soon dinner was ready.

The quartet gathered in the living room, with their plates and at first ate in silence. But of course, that couldn't last with Billy's curiosity. "So Bella," Bella looked up, swallowed the food in her mouth before replying. "Yes?"

¡°How long will you be staying with Angela?" Jacob coughed, choking on the food in his mouth. "You okay there Jake?" Billy asked concerned. Bella patted his back, trying to help. "Yeah-cough. I'm fine-cough." Taking a deep gulp of the some water, he turned towards his father. "So anyway," Billy began, turning his attention back to Bella. "How long will you be staying with Angela?" Bella shrugged. She didn't have the slightest idea who Angela was. "Do you know when your parents will be back? I would love to meet them." Billy continued, finishing his food and smiling at Bella. "I have no idea." Bella responded, setting her mostly eaten food down as well. Jacob sighed, he collected the plates and hurried to the kitchen. "Um I think I'm going to take Bella home now." He told his father and Harry Clearwater. "Aw. Okay." Billy glanced up at his son, brow raised skeptically. "Get her home safe and sound son." Jacob cracked a smile. He'd do anything to get her away from his father's inquisitive words.

Jacob walked to the door and held it open for Bella. "Bye Bella! Hope to see you again real soon." Billy winked, then turned his attention to the game on TV. Harry Clearwater waved to Bella and also focused his attention on the game. Bella smiled, then followed Jacob out of the house. "So who is Angela?" Bella asked when they had made it to Jacob's car. "A friend of mine that lives in forks. I'll introduce you tomorrow." They made it Jacob's car, and he glanced back at the house. "I guess I can take a quick drive around, and sneak you back in through the window." he mused aloud. Bella giggled softly and took a seat next to Jacob in the car.

"I'm sleepy. May I take a nap?" she asked hopefully. Jacob shrugged, starting the car. "I don't really care. Why would you ask first?" he asked surprised. Bella didn't have an answer for that but vaguely recalled a time when she had to ask before doing anything.

_¡°I'm sorry. I just thought that I could do it without your permission." Bella told him guiltily. A scream permeated through her ear. "I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU WOULD THINK THIS YOU STUPID GIRL!" A hand was raised and Bella braced herself for that smack that was sure to slam across her face. After a moment or two passed, she peeked her eyes open and found that no slap was heading her way. Instead, he was walking away. "You can be so moronic sometimes. Listen to me! I don't want you doing anything without my permission. NOTHING!" Bella snorted and crossed her arms. "So what if I wanted to take a nap? I'd have to _ask_ you first?" she asked sarcastically. Eyes were narrowed and anger resonated through the air. "YES! YOU DO! NOW GET THE HELL OUT AND DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID AGAIN!" Bella flinched from the words and scurried out the room..._

Jacob drove around the blocks a couple times and sure enough, Bella fell asleep. After a reasonable amount of time passed, he pulled up in the driveway and parked in the back. Not wanting to wake Bella, he opened her door and carried her towards his open bedroom window. Happy that it was a large window, he carefully stepped through it and laid Bella down on the bed gently. Pulling the blanket from yesterday up to her chin, he whispered goodnight and climbed back out the window. Walking around the side of the house, he entered through the front door and faked a yawn.

¡°Well. I think I'm going to turn in." Billy turned his wheelchair around and faced his son. "Don't you think your forgetting something?" Billy asked skeptically. Jacob contained his growing fear and looked his father in the eye. Praying silently he didn't know about the living arrangements, he forced a smile. "What?" Jacob finally managed to say. Billy pointed to the bags still sitting behind the couch, alongside the giant panda bear. "Oh. _Oh!_" The relief was too great. Jacob wanted to jump up and down with joy. "I'll take that to her in the morning." he told his father, grabbing the stuff and heading for his room. Billy halted Jacob with his words. "I know what's going on here." Jacob turned around slowly and tried not to drop the bags and panda. "You do?" he almost squeaked. Billy cracked a smiled and nodded. "You like her right? You wanted an excuse to see her tomorrow so you made sure she _forgot_ to take her stuff." Billy laughed lightly and Jacob returned the laugh. "When did you become so perceptive dad?" Billy shrugged and began to wheel himself back into the living room. "She's cute. I think you two would make a nice couple. She seems nice so goodluck." Jacob thanked his dad then finally escaped to his room. Dropping the bags on the floor beside him, he took the panda and laid it beside Bella on the bed. "I don't like her." he mumbled to himself, settling down on the floor and resting his head on the panda that separated his view from Bella. "At least, I think I don't." he murmured before falling asleep.


	5. Angela

**A/N: Hey everybody! Good morning/afternoon/evening. So I use open office to write this story, and sometimes when I save, these weirdo symbols come up which is very annoying. They look like this → **_¡° _**It's really annoying and sometimes I forget to go back over my chapters and make sure they aren't there. But if you do see them, it basically means the same thing as this → " okay? Now, enjoy the chapter :3**

Chapter 4~Angela

Jacob yawned and stretched his arms. His fist connected with something soft and plushie. "Hm?" he mumbled groggily. Glancing up, he realized his hand had smashed against the large panda he was using as a pillow. Chuckling softly, he stood up and tossed the panda aside. Shock caused his eyes to widen and his haw to drop. Where had Bella gone? The bed was empty of her body.

Turning around swiftly, he opened his door and popped his head out the door. With Bella missing, he had to find her. The poor girl had a wiped memory and didn't even know where she was. Jacob walked down the hallway, wary of Billy's presence. Upon entering the living room, he realized Billy or Bella for that matter, were nowhere in sight. Entering the kitchen, he found a note on the fridge from Billy. "It was raining this morning. _Went fishing with Harry. Be back later~ Billy._

Jacob sighed in relief, tore the note from the fridge and threw it away. Hearing the shower click off, he whirled around and ran towards the door. Bella emerged a few minutes later, with a towel wrapped around her body. "Oh. Hey Jacob." she greeted, a light flush rising to her cheeks. Jacob let his eyes wonder and Bella coughed to get his attention back her eyes. "I'm going to change into some clothes. Wait here okay?" she half-asked him. Jacob nodded and headed into the kitchen while Bella changed into some clothes they had bought yesterday.

Opening the fridge, he took out some eggs and sausage links. Turning the stove on to medium, he set a skillet on top and waited for it to heat before popping on eight sausage links. Four for each of them. While the sausage links were cooking, he took out a small bowl and cracked four eggs into it. Beating the eggs, he added a splash of milk to make them fluffy. Then, after the sausages were done, he set them on a paper towel to absorb any excess oil and put the eggs in the same skillet so as to save dishes. Plus, the oil from the sausages would give the eggs a nice taste.

While Jacob was making two plates, Bella entered the room fully dressed with a lack of shoes. She was wearing a purple blouse and some dark jeans. She's even tied her hair up in a ponytail. "Morning!" She greeted, grabbing two glasses from the cabinet and filling them with orange juice she found in the fridge. "Morning!" Jacob returned, getting two forks and the syrup. They took the food into the living room and sat on the couch. Bella set the cups in front of them on table. Jacob passed Bella fork, then poured some syrup on his plate. "Do you want some syrup too?" he asked her, holding the bottle near her. She thanked him and took the bottle. After pouring some onto her plate, she took a bite. "Oh! This is really good!" she complemented, taking another bite of the sausage. "Thanks. I'm happy you like it." Jacob smiled and began eating his own meal.

"So what are we going to do today?" Bella asked before taking a sip of her orange juice. Jacob thought about the lie he told Billy about Bella being related to Angela. "Well, I was thinking we'd go meet Angela today." Bella's eyes widened in surprise. "The girl you talked about yesterday?"

"Yes. I think if you met her, it wouldn't make the lie as bad." Bella laughed and finished eating. "Well, is she nice?" Jacob flashed her his best smile. "The nicest! You and her will be the greatest of friends." Bella seemed reassured by his words, and her nerves left. "Well, lets go." Jacob laughed and headed to his bedroom. "Hold on. I want to shower too." Bella watched him go, then took the dishes into the kitchen and cleaned them.

While washing the dishes, she felt a mild headache worm it's way into her head.

"_Why don't you ever help me do the dishes?" Bella asked sadly. "You don't need help. Now just do them and quit complaining." Bella sighed at the harshness in his voice. "We never do anything together anymore." she mumbled. "Are you not aware of our situation? I have work to do! Work that keeps us living this luxurious life!" Bella frowned, then set down the dish she was cleaning. "If we have such luxurious lives, why don't we hire a maid or something?" A sigh could be heard, and a shuffling noise. Two pairs of arms wrapped around Bella and she stiffened. "Why would I hire maids when I have you?" A kiss to her cheek, she relaxed and continued doing the dishes. Something good must have happened for he didn't yell as much and was even affectionate. "I love you." Bella whispered. The arms removed themselves and he walked away. "I know." Bella returned to the dishes. She didn't miss the fact that he didn't return the words._

Finishing the breakfast dishes, Jacob emerged dressed in a black T-shirt and some jeans. "Ready to go?" he asked her. She smiled and followed him out the door. "You didn't have to do the dishes, you know?" Jacob unlocked the car doors and they took their seats, Jacob behind the wheel and Bella beside him. "I know. But I wanted to help out." Jacob put the car in drive, then pedaled out of his driveway. "Well thanks. It means I won't have to do them later." Bella saw read a sign they passed. "No leaving La Push and entering Forks." Jacob glanced down at the Forks beach. "I found you down there." he told her, pointing the beach down below. Bella glanced out his window and saw people cleaning up debris from the water. "Hm. It doesn't look familiar. Was there an accident?" she asked him, indicating the large crates and random couch parts the beach had collected. "Who knows. I should be asking you. Don't you remember? That stuff was all around you when I found you." Bella's brow crinkled in bemusement. She really couldn't recall much at all.

After they drove by the beach and entered Forks, Jacob headed down a side street and slowed down when he reached Angela's house. "Ready?" he asked when they had parked in the driveway. Bella glanced at the house, then eyed Jacob. "Not really. But I guess since we're here I have to." Bella followed Jacob out of the car and up the three porch stairs that would lead to Angela's house. "I called first, but I didn't tell her all about your situation." Jacob explained quickly before raising his hand and knocking on the door.

The pair waited a few moments before the door finally opened. Bella looked at the girl and smiled softly. "Hey Jake." Angela leaned forward and gave him a quick hug. "Hey Angela. This is that new friend I was telling you about. Her name is Bella." Angela looked at Bella and smiled. "Hi Bella. Welcome to Forks."

Angela was a couple inches taller than Bella with long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and dark frames sitting on her face. "Hello Angela." Angela ushered them inside and then they followed her into the nice living room. Taking seats on the café colored couch, Jacob looked at Angela. "Okay. So I kinda need your help. Or guidance and advice." Angela's brow furrowed slightly. "Um. Okay..? You don't usually ask me for advice so this is new." Jacob smiled ruefully. "Yeah, well this isn't something I can handle on my own. I thought I could, but the more I thought about it, the more ridiculous I seemed to be handling the problem." Angela frowned, then pet Jacob's shoulder comfortingly. "I'm not sure what's wrong, but don't fret. What's going on?" Jacob glanced a Bella then turned to face Angela.

He told her the entire story. How he found Bella on the beach. Took her home with him. Somewhat nursed her back to health. Then he explained how she had amnesia and with his help, they've been slowly recovering her memory. Jacob told Angela about Billy's lack of knowledge of the situation and about Bella staying with him. Once finished, he let out a sigh of relief. Glancing at Angela, she had her poker face on. "Well, I think from what you've told me, you're doing a good job of helping her. There's really only one thing you should do that I think can help." A small smile broke out on Angela's face. "Go to the police and ask if anyone filed a missing report on her." Jacob gaped at Angela's words. "Oh. Right. I should probably do that." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Angela laughed softly. "Is that all you needed?"

Jacob rose from his seat. "Yes. Thanks Angela." Angela also stood up and gave another quick hug. "It's no problem at all Jake." Bella followed after Jacob and glanced back at Angela. "Make sure you drop by again soon. I would like to talk more with Bella." Bella's eyes widened in surprise at Angela's words, and Jacob smiled. "Of course. I'm going to the police station now. We'll drop by again later and hang out." Angela walked them to the door and opened it for them. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks. That's why I only told you, Angela." The pair walked to the car, and Angela waved goodbye as Jacob drove towards the police station.

**A/N: I'm going to update again in a couple days because I felt like this chapter was too short. :3**


	6. Police station

Chapter 5~ Police station

Jacob rounded the corner and pulled up to the Forks local police station. He and Bella exited the car and they walked through the doors and into the police station. Bella looked around the place with wide eyes, and nearly collapsed. Luckily, Jacob had been walking behind her. He caught her before she fell and helped her stay on her feet. "Hey. You okay?" he asked her concerned. She was paler than usual and he could feel her heart pounding.

Receiving no response, he spotted a bench off to the side and brought her over to it. They both claimed a seat and he eyed her more carefully. "Bella? Bella?" Bella looked around wildly. A memory racing through her head at lightning speed, but perfect clarity.

_Bella stumbled through the police station doors and collapsed once inside. A police officer hurried to her side quickly and helped her rise to her feet. "Miss! Are you ill?" Bella looked at the police officer frighteningly. "Help me! Please!" she screamed, clutching onto the man with a grip like a vise. "Miss! I'm going to have to ask you to let me go." The police officer told her, prying her arms off of him. "Now. Calm down." he commanded, watching her almost hyperventilate. "I-I-I can't! He's going to be so angry! What do I do?" she screamed, receiving a slap to the face from the officer. Bella clutched her cheek as the stinging sensation coursed through her face. She was used to the feeling so it didn't bother her so much. But it still hurt._

_"Now are you calm?" the police officer asked. Bella realized he'd slapped her because she was losing control and he was trying to help her. "I'm scared. Help me." she whispered, grabbing onto the police officer again, but softer. The police officer motioned that she follow him, then led her into another room with two other officers. "You are safe here. Now tell us what's going on." Bella looked around the room nervously before opening her mouth to speak. "Hey! I know you!" one of the other officers proclaimed suddenly. Bella glanced at the officer who'd spoken. He didn't look familiar to her, but that wasn't surprising. "You're Isabella right?" Bella nodded slowly. "Yeah?"_

_"What are you doing here? I didn't think Ed-_

_"You know Edward?" Bella asked in horror. The man nodded slowly. "Of course. I work for him. What are you doing here?" Bella gaped at the man, then slowly backed away towards the door. "I-I-I" she opened bumped against the door and opened it. "Nevermind. Please don't tell him I came!" before the officers could react, she fled the scene._

_The police officers chased after her, but halfheartedly. She wasn't a criminal, therefore she wasn't worth chasing. They gave up once she reached her car and pedaled away. Tears streamed down her face as she pulled up to a red-light. "He has people everywhere!" she sobbed to herself, wiping her tears then flinching. She pulled back her sleeve then frowned at the purple bruises on her arm. She'd gotten them earlier that day when she'd accidentally broken a dish. Her arm had been grabbed rather roughly and she hadn't been released until cruel words were finished being hurled at her._

"Bella! Bella you're scaring me. Are you okay?" Jacob shook her shoulders gently and finally Bella spoke. "I'm okay." Jacob sighed in relief and Jacob hugged her. "You were in a trance-like state. What happened?" Bella thought about the memory she'd just recovered. She thought about telling Jacob, but something stopped her. She didn't know what, but she decided to only give him bits and pieces. "I remembered something." she told him nonchalantly. "Oh! That's great! What did you remember?" He asked. "Nothing important. Just that I don't like police stations." she told him shuddering. Jacob frowned and looked around. He didn't want to keep her in a place that frightened her. But he also need her with him when he asked for the report. "We'll leave soon okay?" he told her. Bella nodded, and then followed Jacob to the front desk where a police officer had been stationed, watching the whole debacle. When Jacob wasn't looking, Bella glanced at her arm where the bruise had been. A very faint yellow bruise was in it's place and she repressed a sigh. Her legs had multiple healing bruises on them that she had no idea where she got, and now this mystery bruise on her arm? What life didn't she remember? And was it even one she wanted to remember?

"Hello. So, I know this is going to sound strange, but I would like to know if she's missing." Jacob told the man, pointing to Bella. The police officer cocked an eyebrow. "Is this a joke? I don't have time for games little boy." Jacob shook his head furiously. "No sir! I am serious. I found her a couple days ago. She has amnesia and she can't remember where she lives or anything. So I was just asking if anyone declared her missing." The police officer glanced from Jacob to Bella. He looked bemused, not sure if this was a joke or something serious. "Well, I guess I can run her picture in the database. Unless you were able to extract her name?"

"We think her name is Bella. It's what I've been calling her anyway." The police officer sighed then stood from his seat and took a camera off his desk. "Okay. Bella. Face me." Bella looked up at the officer startled, and a flash blinded her momentarily. "Okay. Fill this out. So we can contact you if anything turns up." Jacob took the paper and began filling it out while Bella began shaking. "Hey! Is she okay?" the officer asked, pointing to Bella. Jacob finished filling out the paper, then looked at Bella. "She's scared of police stations." The police officer snorted. "She could be a convict for all we know. I'm going to have to ask for her prints." Jacob sighed, but allowed the officer to obtain Bella's fingerprints.

Once the officer was finished, he took the paper work and added it to a pile of papers on the desk. "So, when will I be notified?" Jacob asked. The police officer glanced up at Jacob with an annoyed expression. "A few days kid. Now go. I have work to do." Jacob quirked an eyebrow when that work turned out to be nothing more than eating a doughnut and sipping coffee. "Come on Bella." Jacob linked arms with her and led her out of the station. "You feeling okay?" he asked once they reached the car. Luckily, her shakes had subsided and color was returning to her face. "Yes. I think so." Bella mumbled, strapping on her seatbelt.

Jacob popped in the car keys and was about to start the car when his pocket began vibrating. Bemused, he reached inside and pulled out his cellphone. "Hello?" he answered.

"Jacob! I hope you're on your way to work." Jacob face-palmed. With all that was going on with Bella, he forgot about his duties at work. "I'm on my way right now Sam." He heard a clatter in the background, then a sigh. "You'd better have a good excuse as to why you weren't here in the first place." Jacob hung up the phone and looked smiled at Bella apologetically. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing his face.

"That was my boss. I have to go to work." Bella nodded that she understood. "That's okay. Just drop me off at your house." Jacob would have done just that, but there was a chance Billy could come home and he would have no excuse for why she was in their house. "Nah. I think I'll let you spend the day with Angela. You'll be safe there."

Bella rested her head against the back of the seat. She was nervous to spend time with Angela alone sans Jacob. "Do you think Angela will really be my friend?" she whispered softly. Jacob laughed and rubbed Bella's shoulder comfortingly. "Of course! She already said she wanted to spend more time with you earlier. Remember?" Bella didn't respond, and they drove the rest of the way in silence. Once they reached Angela's house, Jacob was happy to see her sitting on the porch couch, reading a book.

He honked once to get her attention, and she looked up, mildly startled. A small smile broke out across her face when she realized it was Jacob and Bella.

Jacob exited the car, and Bella followed after. "Hey Angela."

"Two visits in one day Jake. Whatsup?"

Jacob motioned towards Bella. "Do you think you could keep her company for the day. I have to work and I don't want to leave her on her own."

"Jake, do you really think I'm going to say no?" she teased lightly. "Sure. Bella seems nice. It will be interesting to get to know her. Rather, what she remembers anyway." Angela smiled at Bella, and Bella relaxed. "Thanks Angela. I really appreciate it."

Jacob headed back to his car, and drove to work.

Bella stood in front of Angela awkwardly. "Hey, you can sit here ya know." Angela told her, pointing to a spot on the couch next to her. "Thank you." Bella mumbled, sitting down next to this unfamiliar girl. "So..." Bella began slowly. Angela had returned to her book, glanced up at Bella expectantly. "How old are you?" Bella asked her. Angela smiled. I'm a year older than Jacob. I'm twenty." A moment passed, before Angela returned the question. "Do you know how old you are?" Bella thought about it for a second. "No." she replied, drawing a blank. "Hm." Angela replied eying Bella curiously. "What's it like?" she asked, then realized her question wasn't specific enough. "I mean, what's it like having amnesia?" Bella cocked her head to the side. "It's weird. When I try to think of my life or anything, I come up blank. Like the answers aren't even there. But there are some things I'm starting to remember." she shuddered at the memory from before.

"What is it?" Angela asked quietly, not missing the shivers. When Bella didn't respond, Angela smiled softly. "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But know, I won't tell anyone. Even Jacob. Whatever it is, will just be between you and me. Okay?" Bella didn't know why, but she felt she could trust Angela. So, she told her about the memory she recovered earlier.

Angela pondered what she said, then grabbed Bella's left hand. "What are you doing?" Bella asked confused. "I thought so. Look there." Angela pointed to Bella's ring finger. "What am I looking at?" Bella asked, still unsure of what was going on. "Do you see the color difference right there?" Bella looked at her finger. Where a ring would be sitting, sat the indentation of an absent ring. "They say if you're married and you keep your ring on long enough, it will leave a mark that can last a long time even when the ring is absent. You could be married. Or engaged." Angela told her earnestly. Bella continued staring at the finger when it hit her.

"_He's going to do it! I just know it!" Bree squealed, giving Bella a huge hug. Irina smiled and joined in on the hug. Zafrina rolled her eyes at the trio, and broke apart their hugfest. "You can't know that for sure." Zafrina countered, taking a seat on the couch. _

_Bella beamed at her three closest friends. "Do you really think he's going to propose?" she asked, containing her excitement. Bree nodded exuberantly, Irina shrugged and Zafrina snorted. "He's been showering you with gifts all week, then he spoke to your parents in secret the other day. A very special date has been planned tonight and you _don't _think he's going to propose?" Bree asked. Bella shrugged and Bree sighed. "Bella, sometimes you can be so dense." Irina laughed at the indignant look on Bella's face. "Hey! I'm not dense!"_

_Bree laughed, Irina giggled, and even Zafrina had to hold back chuckles at the expression Bella was carrying. "Well, whether he proposes or not, we're here to pick out your best outfit for hopefully a memorable occasion." Bree told her, leading her to the door. "We need to get out of this room." Bella looked at Bree bemused. "But why? This is my bedroom. Don't we want to raid my closets for something to wear?" Bree shook her head furiously. "No. It's time-_

"_-to go-" Irina interjected.  
><em>

"_-ugh. Shopping." Zafrina finished, nose twitching with mild disgust. Bella smiled. She didn't like shopping as much either. But for Zafrina, it was pure torture. "Okay Bree." Bella relented, following the girl out the door. "We need to find your perfect engagement dress." Irina laughed at Bree's excitement. "You would think _she's _the one getting engaged." Zafrina grunted, following after Irina. "I know. But this is a special occasion." Irina returned. Zafrina frowned. "I don't know. There's something about the guy, I just don't like." Irina glanced at Zafrina. "Just because he isn't intimidated by your large stature, you don't like him?" Zafrina's eyes narrowed. "No. It's something else. Something I just can't put my finger on." Irina didn't like the sound of that. Zafrina's intuition was rarely off. "Well, let's just hope for the best." _

_Bella turned to her two friends, lagging behind. She'd heard everything they'd said, but pretended not to have. "Hurry up." she called, slowing down so they could catch up. "Let's have fun today!" Bree squealed, linking arms with Bella and Irina. "We'll try." Zafrina grumbled. "But I doubt it's possible."_

Bella snapped out of her trance to find Angela peering at her with concern on her face. "I think I'm engaged." Angela nodded, pointing to Bella's ring finger. "Wouldn't surprise me. The evidence doesn't lie."


	7. Extra2

~Extra.2~

Emmett set down the phone and sighed. Edward was sitting across from him, filling out some paperwork. "Are her stupid friends back from that damn city?" he growled at Emmett. "Not yet. They'll be back in a couple days though." Edward threw down his pen and jumped from his seat. "What the hell Emmett! I haven't seen hide nor hair of my fiancee in three days! Do you understand me? THREE DAYS!"

Emmett walked towards his brother and placed his hands on Edwards shoulders. Trying his hardest to calm him down. "It's okay Edward. I'm sure Bella is okay. She's probably trying to find her way home as we speak." Edward shook off Emmett's hands and stomped away. "I highly doubt that. She's lost somewhere and those morons are relaxing!"

"They aren't relaxing." Emmett defended. "They have jobs you know. They can't spend all their time worrying about Bella." Edward glowered at Emmett. "Besides," Emmett amended. "You don't really care about her either." Edward's eyes widened in shock at his brother's words. "What are you talking about?" he snarled. Emmett averted his eyes and shrugged. "It's nothing. Forget I said anything."

Edward tromped forward until he was standing in front of Emmett. "What's on your mind Emmett? Spill it now!" Edward demanded. Emmett glanced up at the angry eyes before him. "You don't really love her do you?" Edward's demeanor darkened and Emmett saw his hands clench into fists. "Excuse me?" he asked, barely controlling his anger. "Do you love her for her? Or is it the mon-

Edward slammed his fist into Emmett's stomach, causing the latter to collapse to the floor. Glancing up, Emmett saw the anger subside and Edward began walking away. "If you know what's good for you Emmett, you won't finish that sentence."

Before Edward could leave, Emmett gathered himself up and spoke. "Edward." he said, causing Edward to stop with his hands on the doorknob. "What Emmett." Edward growled in response. "I was talking to Esme the other day." Edward whirled around, eyes narrowed. "And?" he snapped. "She told me about what Carlisle left for you in his will."

Edward glowered at Emmett. "That damn old man! I don't care about his death, why are you bring that stuff up now?" Emmett rubbed his stomach painfully. The punch had really hurt. "You can't truly own the company unless you are married right? That's what it said. You will only inherit the company if you have a wife. Is that why you proposed?" Edward didn't respond, but instead reclaimed his seat at behind the desk. "Emmett, I have a lot of work I need to finish." Emmett slammed his fists down on Edward's desk. "Why aren't you denying my accusations?" he asked, or more likely demanded. When Edward ignored him, he sighed in exasperation. "Edward. I knew you could be cold. Ever since Carlisle's death, you've become different. But I didn't think the reason would be over money."

Edward continued ignoring his brother, and filling out more paperwork. "Your going to marry this girl, you don't even love, for money?" Edward sighed, and glanced up at Emmett wearily. "I have work to do. Leave... please." he added as an afterthought. "You're the worst." Emmett growled, heading for the door. "And what would happen if when Bella get's back, I tell her the truth and she doesn't marry you?" Edward dropped the pen and looked up at Emmett slowly. "I wouldn't threaten me Emmett, if I were you." Emmett shuddered from the look on Edward's face. "Don't forget, I have a lot of dirt on you and can have you put away for years." Emmett cursed softly and received a dark chuckle from Edward. "Get the hell out of my office and find Bella." he commanded, returning to his paperwork. Emmett opened the door, then glanced back at Edward. "I know about the deadline." Edward paused, glancing up at Emmett. "You have to be married before you turn twenty-one." Edward narrowed his eyes. "Which you do at the end of the month." Edward squeezed the pen until his knuckles turned white with strain. "It'd be a shame if you didn't find her until afterward." Edward snarled at Emmett once more. "Get the hell out of my office!" Emmett chuckled lightly. "See you later Edward."

**A/N: I'm on a roll. Three chapters in two days :3 I hope ya'll enjoyed them. Next chapter is comming soon. And if ya haven't checked out my other story, Change, you should give it a try. It's the opposite of this story. While this story is anti-Edward, that one is pro-Edward. Sorta anyway. ^^**


	8. Jessica

Chapter 6~Jessica

Jacob parked in the parking lot, then headed inside the convenient store he worked at. Quil was standing behind the cash register, finished ringing up a lady before glancing up and spotting Jacob. "Jake! Dude, where've ya been?" Jacob shrugged into his work shirt, then walked up to Quil. "I don't know." he replied, leaning against the counter. "What? You don't have an excuse?" Quil asked shocked. Jacob shook his head. Quil raised his hand and felt Jacob's forehead. "Whoa dude! You get over fevers fast." Jacob smiled and Quil winked at him.

Suddenly, Sam called Jacob's name from the backroom. "Good luck." Quil wished him, pushing Jacob towards the backroom door. Jacob stumbled, and pushed the pull door. Rubbing his forehead, Quil cackled hysterically and Jacob threw him a scowl. "Stop laughing at my misfortune!" Quil tried to stifle his laughter, but a few chortles escaped regardless. "Jake, everytime. You need to learn that's a _pull_ door. Not a _push_ door." Jacob opened the pull door correctly, then entered the backroom.

Sam was taking stock of the merchandise, looked up when he heard Jacob enter. "Excuse?" Sam asked, refocusing his attention back onto the merchandise. "Sick." Jacob lied. "Try again." Sam muttered, writing down some notes on his clipboard. "Hurt leg." Jacob said, almost asking. "One more time." Sam replied. Jacob sighed. "Forgot." Sam grinned. "Thought so."

Jacob sighed, then walked over to where Sam was standing. "I already know the punishment." Sam looked up and smiled. "Take stock or docked pay." Jacob held out his hand. "I'll take stock." Sam passed Jacob the clipboard, then walked past him. "Good boy." Jacob watched him leave, then looked around him at all the merchandise he needed to record. "This is going to be a long day." he grumbled, beginning the tedious task of taking stock.

Angela looked up from her book at Bella. "Hey Bella, would you like to take a walk?" Bella rose from the couch and nodded. "Sure." Angela set her book down and stood as well. "My legs were getting stiff. It's why I asked." Bella smiled softly. "Where do you want to walk to?" Angela thought about it slowly. "Hm. Hold on a second." Angela went into her house and returned moments later with her cellphone. "I should introduce you to my other friend, Jessica. She talks more than me. Maybe she can help with your memory recovery." Bella listened silently to Angela, and followed her off the porch. "She doesn't live far from here." Jessica told her, crossing the street.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally were on Jessica's street. "That's her house." Angela told Bella, pointing to the small red house on the corner. Bella studied the house in bemusement. Why did she feel like she'd seen it before? Shaking away the feeling, she followed after Angela, who'd crossed the street once more.

Jessica opened the door before Angela could knock, and ushered her and Bella inside. "You are in luck Ange. I just finished making my famous chocolate chip and snickers cookies!" When Jessica went into the kitchen, Angela whispered to Bella "They don't taste very good. Too much chocolate. But humor her okay?" Bella nodded, just as Jessica returned with a bunch of misshapen dark brown cookies. "Oh! I didn't see you there! Who are you?" Jessica asked, nodding towards Bella. "This is my friend Bella." Angela told her. Jessica smiled and offered Bella a cookie as well. "Any friend of Angela, is a friend of mine. Have a cookie." Both Angela and Bella took a cookie timidly. Bella nibbled on her's and sure enough, it was loaded with chocolate. "Well?" Jessica asked, leaning towards Bella expectantly. "Yummy." Bella replied, taking another bite of the too-sweet cookie. Jessica cocked an eyebrow. "What are you, four? Yummy? Really? Well whatever." Jessica set the plate down and looked at Angela. "So, not that I don't mind, but why are you here?" Angela glanced from Bella to Jessica. "Well, I only wanted to introduce Bella to one of my friends. She's new to the town and so far, me and Jacob are her only friends." Jessica squealed at the mentioning of Jacob. "Oh that boy. He's as scrumptious as these cookies. I just want to eat him up." Bella eyes widened in surprise. "You like Jacob?" she asked Jessica. "Who wouldn't? I mean, have you seen those well toned muscles and that beautiful ass- I mean hair?" Jessica flushed lightly. "Anyway, it's hard _not_ to like that boy." Angela laughed lightly. "But she has a boyfriend who she _likes_even more. Right Jess?" Jessica's face scrunched up like a pug. "We're taking a break right now. So I'm free to like whoever I want." Angela shook her head in shame. "Jess, you are so silly. Mike is a great guy." Jessica crossed her arms. "But Jacob is greater. He wouldn't pester me about stupid childish things. He'd be a great boyfriend! I just know it!"

Bella watched Angela and Jessica chatter back and forth about the two boys. Jessica was pro-Jacob, anti-Mike. While Angela was pro-Mike and anti-Jessica-with-Jacob-when-she-already-had-Mike.

While they continued talking, Bella looked around the room they were in. It was small, walls pained a pastel blue with white carpets. There was a china cabinet filled with pictures, instead of fine china, of who Bella guessed was Jessica's family. Bella saw pictures of a man and woman, whom she guessed was Jessica's parents, and also numerous pictures of Jessica. In fact, ninety-percent of the pictures were of Jessica at different ages. One picture stood out in particular, and Bella walked over to the cabinet and studied it. The picture was one of the few pictures without Jessica in them. "Hey Jessica." Bella said suddenly, halting the conversation between Angela and Jessica. Jessica looked over to where Bella was standing. "Yes?" she asked curiously. "Who is this a picture of?" Jessica walked over to the china cabinet and took a peek at the picture. "Oh." Jessica snorted and walked away. "That picture is replacing the picture of when I was five and was riding a pony. Hmph!" Bella looked from the picture to Jessica. "Okay... But who is in the picture?" Jessica sighed. "My cousins. They went on a trip with some friends and took a picture together. Mom decided the picture was more important than mine and replaced it." Angela giggled softly. "Jess, come on. It's not that big of a deal right?"

While Jessica and Angela bantered about Jessica's vanity, Bella continued studying the picture. The picture was taken in a food court. A thin girl with dark hair hanging past her shoulders was slurping a soft drink, while throwing fries at her friend who sat across from her. Her friend was taller than her, you could tell even though they were both sitting down. Her friend was of the same complexion, slight tan, but had strawberry blonde hair that cascaded in waves down her back. She was dodging the fries, and laughing. A woman with a bigger build was walking towards them with a stoic expression. She had even darker skin than the pair, and had her dark hair in a single braid, hanging behind her. She looked scary from her expression, down to the muscles that weren't concealed by her outfit. Yet, there was something about the picture that felt familiar to Bella. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but somehow she felt she knew those people.

_"Hey! He was a cute boy." Bree squealed, grabbing the food she'd ordered and heading over to a table in the food court. "You think every boy is cute." Irina replied, ordering her food and following after Bree. "I'm going to go get a protein shake." Zafrina told the trio, walking in the opposite direction of where the girls were headed. "Bella. Don't forget to take loads of pictures. I apparently look_ ' stalkerish'_ if I take pictures of hot guys. But you look innocent, so it's okay if you do it." Bree told her, tossing Bella the small camera. Bella caught the camera, but ended up spilling her fries. "Oh! See what you did Bree? You're always causing trouble." Irina teased, taking a bite of her sandwich. "Am not." Bree grumbled, sipping her drink and throwing fries at Irina. "Hey! Stop that!" Irina laughed, raising her arm to block the onslaught of fries. Zafrina had returned, merely a few feet away, and she didn't look happy at the mess they were making. Plus, she was without a shake which meant she'd be in a foul mood. Bella snapped the picture and laughed when Zafrina finally was upon the girls, and scowled at the mess._

Bella smiled at the memory. Most of the memories she was recovering were confusing or scary. This particular one just made her smile and want to laugh.

"-fine. Whatever Ange. Let's go to the beach and watch the hot guys surf. It's not suppose to rain today, so you know they'll be out." Angela looked over at Bella, who was finished staring at the picture. "You want to go to the beach too?" she asked Bella. Jessica snorted. "Who cares. We're going." Jessica walked towards the door and opened it. "Well? Come on!" she commanded, waiting for the girls to follow her. "I forgot to tell you, she can also be a bit bossy sometimes." Angela whispered to Bella. Bella followed after Angela who followed after Jessica.

"It's okay. I like the beach." Bella told Angela. "Good thing." Angela replied back. "Oh. I'd better text Jacob that we're going to be at the beach." Jessica overheard that and beamed at Angela. "I knew you were supportive of my crush!" Jessica began skipping ahead and Angela quirked a brow. "I'm doing that for you. She thinks I'm doing it for her." Angela giggled and finished sending the text.

Meanwhile, Jacob finally finished taking inventory check. He walked out of the backroom and took a spot beside Quil by the register. "You've been back there for three hours." Quil told him, laughing at Jacob's misfortune. Jacob rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Feels like I've been back there forever." A man walked over and purchased a bag of chips. "Come again soon." Quil told him, then returned to his conversation with Jacob. "That's because you were back there forever." Jacob sighed. "I'm happy we only work part-time. Only an hour left of work, then I can go home."

"How's your girlfriend doing?" Jacob shoved Quil playfully. "Are you talking about Bella?" Quil laughed but nodded. "Yeah. She's cute."

"And also not my girlfriend." Jacob told Quil. Quil seemed delighted to hear this. "Oh really? So you don't mind if I take a shot at her?"

"Of course I mind!" Jacob shot back. Then realized how angry Quil's statement made him. "Oh. So you _do_like her." Quil joked, taking care of the next customer. Jacob pondered this for a moment. He'd thought his feelings for Bella were platonic, but joking with Quil, he realized he liked her just a little more than a friend. "Hm. I don't know. We only met a couple days ago. But.."

"Dude. I wasn't asking for confirmation. I already know you like her." Quil sighed. "Damn. There goes another cute girl the Quilster can't go after." Jacob laughed at his friend's self appointed nick-name. "Hey. What time is it?" Quil asked Jacob, too lazy to glace behind him at the clock. Jacob took out his cellphone and realized he had a text. "I forgot I put my phone on silent. I got this text almost an hour ago." Reading the text, he smiled. "It's almost two, and do you want to go to the beach with me later?"

**A/N: Thank you everyone who fav/alerted the story. And extra thanks goes to my lovely reviewers. Without you, I wouldn't be inspired enough to keep posting chapters. ^^ The next chapter might be posted today. I seem to be riding a wave of inspiration right now, I'm chucking out chapters like it's going out of style. xD**


	9. Extra3

~Extra.3~

Zafrina hung up her phone for the sixth time that day. "Who was that?" Irina asked, lounging on the couch, flipping through a magazine. "Who do you think?" Zafrina retorted, turning her phone off. "Emmett?" Irina asked sadly. Zafrina slipped her phone into her pocket. "Yes. It's irritating me. Edward keeps pestering him to pester me about when we're all coming back." Irina sat up slowly, closing the magazine. "He's that worried about Bella?" Irina asked confused. Zafrina shook his head. "I doubt it. He just wants to know where she is at all times. He's a control freak remember?" Irina ran a hand through her hair. "But what if we were wrong? What if he truly is concerned about her? What if we-

"No!" Zafrina interrupted. Irina started and Zafrina shook her head. "No." she repeated more calmly. "He is a terrible man. You should feel nothing but contempt for him. I can almost promise you that there is more than one reason he is upset that she's missing. But it's definitely not because he cares."

The room they were located in was Zafrina's apartment. "It held little to no furniture for Zafrina was hardly ever at home and she figured why waste money on things she didn't use. So the room only had a couch, lamp and small TV sitting against the wall across from the couch.

"Why are you here anyway. Don't you have work?" Zafrina asked, heading into the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of water. "I'm going to work later. I was worried, so I came here." Zafrina sipped her water. "There's nothing to fear. Everything is going okay. Edward doesn't know where Bella is, and-

"But she said she'd find a way to contact us when she was safe. She has yet to do that!" Irina interjected. Zafrina finished off her glass of water. "Stop worrying. I'm sure Bella is okay. She probably just hasn't found a way to contact us yet." Zafrina reassured. "Where is your sister?" Zafrina asked suddenly. "Bree went to visit mom. Apparently there's going to be some family gathering in a few days that we have to go to." Zafrina was intrigued by this. "What family?" she asked. Irina shrugged and returned to flipping through her magazine. "Some cousin in Forks. I think her name is Jessica. I haven't seen her in since she was like, five. So it's not a big deal to me. But Bree is finding this trip to be exciting." Zafrina smiled, a rarity. "Bree finds everything exciting. I hope you have fun." Irina shrugged. "Eh. I doubt it."

Suddenly, 'Whip my hair' began playing and Irina reached for her phone quickly. Embarrassed, she glanced up at Zafrina who was eyeing the phone curiously. "And you chose that ringtone why?" Zafrina asked. Irina shrugged, and put the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey. It's-

"Emmett! What do you want?" Irina asked before he could tell her who he was."

"Zafrina turned off her phone and you were the next person on the list to call."

"So? What do you want to know that you don't already?"

"There's still no word on Bella?" he asked sadly. "No. Now quit calling and tell Edward to stop sending you to do his work for him. If he wants to talk to us about what happened that day, tell him to ask us directly. Otherwise, we're not telling you a darn thing." A sigh could be heard, and Irina was about to hang up when Emmett spoke again. "I'll give him your message. But tell Zafrina she's right. And it's the end of the month." Confused, Irina told him she'd give Zafrina the message, then hung up.

"He's still asking for Edward about Bella's whereabouts?" Irina nodded in response to Zafrina's question. "The coward. I refuse to speak about others to one who won't approach me directly." Zafrina spat, walking towards her apartment door. "He told me to tell you something." Irina spoke, watching Zafrina turn around quickly. "Well? What is it?" Irina's brow furrowed in confusion. "He said you were right. It's at the end of the month." Zafrina's neutral face turned into a scowl. "I knew it! That bastard!" Irina looked at Zafrina in alarm. "What's wrong?" she asked confused. Zafrina shook her head. "I'll explain later. I have to go."

Before Irina could ask what was going on, Zafrina had left.

Emmett placed his phone on the table just as Edward entered. "So? When should I expect them over for a talk?"

Edward wasn't even bothering to look at Emmett as he spoke. He was very much engulfed in a newspaper. "They said they're busy right now. But to call them back later." Edward grunted, and continued reading his article. "Stupid idiots. They are wasting my time. Make sure you call them back later." Emmett sighed and Edward finally looked up at him. "What?" he half asked, half growled.

"They want you to ask them directly whatever it is you want to know." Edward rolled his eyes and returned to the paper. "Why should I waste even more time on them when I have you?"

"They said they aren't going to talk to you through me. If you want to know something, you're going to have to ask them." Edward scowled down at the article. "Those dumbasses don't deserve to hear my voice. Call them back later." Edward closed his paper, and left the room.

**A/N: Okay. I think this is the last chapter I'm going to post today. I may post another, but if not, I'll just post the next one tomorrow :3 Muses are awesome right? And my reviewers are my muses. x3 Thanks muses!**


	10. Beach

Chapter 7~ Beach

"He's too sexy for his shirt. Too sexy for his shirt so sexy it hurts." Jessica giggled, lifting up her sunglasses to ogle the shirtless muscleman jogging by. "Jess. Really?" Angela teased, covering Jessica's eyes. "What?" Jessica replied, removing the hand. "He was." she grumbled.

Jessica was sitting on towel in her pink and blue bikini, ogling boys that jogged or walked by. Angela was sitting next to her friend, still wearing her regular clothes from earlier. While Bella was wearing a black one piece she'd picked up from the dollar store, courtesy of Jessica. Of course the swimsuit wasn't as cute as Jessica's, but that was exactly why Jessica bought it for Bella. She didn't want the girl to out shine her in the clothes department.

"Are we going to sit here the entire time, watching boys?" Bella asked bemused. Jessica lifted up her sunglasses as a hot guy strolled by. "Yes. What else would we do at the beach?" she asked, genuinely confused. "Swim?" Bella offered. Jessica laughed and Angela looked at Bella apologetically. "Don't mind her, she doesn't like swimming. Only sunbathing. It's a Jess thing." Jessica snorted and glanced over at Angela. "You can't sunbath if there is no sun." Jessica pointed to the sky, and both girls looked up. Sure enough, the clouds looming overhead blotted out the suns rays. But, luckily for them, the clouds weren't storm clouds. Angel picked up her book from earlier and continued reading, while Bella looked at the water longingly. "You girls can stay here. I'm going for a swim." Angela peeked up at Bella from behind her book, and smiled. "Have fun." Bella nodded that she would, and raced towards the ocean.

Once on the shore, she let the waves crash over her feet, and shivered. The water was colder than she had expected. Taking another step into the ocean, the water rose to her ankles. "Okay. Just dive right in." she muttered to herself. So, taking a deep breath, she ran into the water until it was waist high, before diving into it. Her shivers subsided once she was submerged, and she swam around blindly until she ran out of air. So, resurfacing, she wiped the water from her face, and opened her eyes again. "Ah. The feel of the water. It's so refreshing. I haven't went swimming in a while." Bella muttered to herself. But wait, how did she know that? Bella closed her eyes, and just floated on her back.

"Having fun?" a familiar voice asked, causing her to smile and open her eyes. "Yes Jacob. I really am." Jacob stood before her, the water came up to his waist, and she could just see the top of his blue swim trunks. "Wanna watch me surf?" he asked her excitedly. Bella smiled, then sank stood up. "Sure." She then noticed the surfboard he letting float beside him. "Okay. Make sure to watch carefully!" He slid onto his surfboard and paddled out farther into the sea. An average sized wave was making it's way towards him. Some other surfers where racing towards it with their own surfboards. Once the wave was close enough, Jacob quickly stood up and began riding the wave. "Whoa. That's so cool." Bella murmured to herself.

On the shore, Jessica saw Jacob and cheered for him. "Go Jake! Ride that wave!" Angela laughed at her silly friend, and Bella even released a few chuckles. Jacob rode the wave until it was no more, then made his way over to Bella. "Cool huh?" he asked her expectantly. Bella smiled. "Very. Can you do it again?" she asked. Jacob nodded exuberantly. "Yeah! Watch!" he paddled out again and waited for the next wave. While he waited, Bella played around in the water again. She was having so much fun. That is, until she slipped on a rock and accidentally banged her leg on said rock. "Ow." she groaned, massaging her leg.

_The waves threw the raft to and fro, sending Bella here and there. Even with her swimming skills, she wasn't able to stop the waves from beating down on her. Eventually, she swam underneath the water, but ended up smashing her legs against many of the rocks and corals from down below. She knew they were going to bruise later. But she didn't care too much. Right now, her main concern was escaping the deadly storm above. Of course she ran out of oxygen and had to resurface. The storm seemed to have been waiting for her. Another wave rained down on her. She couldn't even scream-_

"-there's one!" Jacob yelled, knocking Bella out of her memory. Blinking, Bella looked over at Jacob, who was boarding his board as a giant wave made it's way towards him. The wave was huge. It actually intimidated Bella with it's size. It looked too similar to the one from that day.

_The wave crashed over her, and water flew down her windpipe. Bella coughed, trying to expel the water from her lungs. Once she was able to breath again, she saw her raft floating away. Without her raft, she knew that she wouldn't last long, so she swam towards it as quickly as possible. But the storm was against her. The giant waves would steer the raft away from her, and she'd have to swim under the water, just to escape from the jerking around her body was suffering from the relentless waves._

"Go Jake, go!" Jessica cheered again. Jacob grinned and rode the wave like a pro. That is, until he slipped slightly and lost his balance, sending him off his board and into the water below. "Wipe out." Jessica called, sighing. "I hope he's okay." Angela mumbled, watching the other surfers ride out the wave. "He'll be fine." Jessica assured Angela.

Bella saw Jacob crash into the water and swam to where he was. "Jacob! Jacob!" she called, snagging his surfboard and looking into the water for his body. "Jacob!" she called again, not finding him. A pair of hand placed themselves on her shoulders and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Containing her scream, she turned around to find Jacob coughing up water. "I'm-cough-okay." he told her, still coughing. She pat his back, trying to help and eventually his coughing subsided. "Thanks for getting my board." he said, reclaiming it. "Your welcome." she replied, guiding him towards the shore. "I am such a spaz. I can't believe I wiped out." Bella smiled, and linked arms with him. "Hey, we all have our off days and it's okay." Jacob smiled at her in thanks, then they walked over to where Jessica and Angela where sitting.

Jessica peeked at the pair over her sunglasses and almost smiled. Bella saw Jessica's face, and wondered why she seemed upset. "Hey Jake." Jessica greeted happily. They she looked at Bella and frowned slightly. "Welcome back Bella." she almost grunted. Bella was confused by her mild hostility. What had she done to get on this girl's bad side?

Confused, Bella sat down on the towel next to Angela and Jacob sat down next to Bella. "So how was work?" Angela asked Jacob. "Sam punished me for missing work yesterday." Jacob sighed, running a hand threw his wet hair. "Why did you miss-oh." Angela didn't need to ask, but Jessica was curious. "Why did you miss work?" she asked. Jacob looked at Bella, then back at Jessica. "I overslept and forgot." he lied. Jessica caught the lie, and glanced from Bella to Jacob. "Is there something going on between you two?" she asked suspiciously. Jacob flushed lightly and Bella shook her head. "Of course not Jessica." Angela replied for them. "Hm. Whatever." Jessica grumbled, going back to ogling the guys passing by. "Well, it's been fun. But I think I'm going to take Bella home." Jacob told the girls. Jessica scowled and watched Bella grab her bag, containing her clothes. Bella and Jacob missed the scowl, but Angela caught it and frowned. "You have Mike." Angela whispered. Jessica 'Hmph'd and turned her attention away from Angela.

"See you later Bella." Angela said, waving goodbye. Bella also waved, then followed Jacob to his car. Before they reached his car, Bella stopped by the bathroom and changed back into her regular clothes. Unfortunately, Jessica wasn't nice enough to give her towel, so she was still very much wet. "Sorry if I get your seat wet." Bella apologized, opening Jacob's car door. Jacob laughed and started the car. "Bella, I'm as wet as you. Don't worry about it." Strapping herself inside, Bella realized Jacob didn't have his surfboard. "Where did you leave your surfboard?" she asked confused. Jacob pulled out of the parking space and drove them home. "Oh, I had borrowed it from a friend. That's probably why I didn't ride the wave well."

"Oh. Well, good luck next time."

They were silent for the rest of the way home, but it was a comfortable silence. Once they reached Jacob's house, Jacob was annoyed to find his father home with a cable guy. "Hey Jake-hey Bella!" The pair greeted Billy as he wheeled his way over. "Hey dad. I thought the cable was getting fixed tomorrow?" Billy smiled. "He came a day early. Shh! Don't tell him." Jacob rolled his eyes and entered the kitchen. "Want me to cook dinner?" Billy wheeled his way into the living room and waited anxiously for the cable guy to finish messing around with the TV. "Of course Jake. Fish of course. There's some fresh in the sink." Jacob glanced into the sink where sure enough, some fish sat there, waiting for him. "Want to help me?" Jacob asked Bella. Bella took a spot beside him and smiled. "Yes!"

Jacob took out two knives and passed one to Bella. "Cut off the head and I'll gut them." he told her. Bella took the knife carefully, then chopped the head of the fish off. "Nice." he complemented, passing her another fish, while taking the one she had finished with and gutted it. The second one, she had more problems with and ended up nicking her finger. "Ow." she held her finger up and watched the drop of blood ooze down her finger. "Oh! You okay?" Jacob turned on the faucet, and rinsed her finger off in the cold water. "I'm sorry!" she apologized. Jacob's brow furrowed in confusion. "Uh...why?" he asked bemused.

"_You can't do anything right can you!" Edward yelled at her. "All I ask is for you to chop these vegetables and what do you do? You cut yourself!" Bella held her wounded hand sadly. "I'm sorry!" she apologized fiercely. "Yeah, you are." Edward spat, snatching the knife away from Bella. "Look at this mess! There's blood all over the food! How the hell are we going to eat if you keep making stupid mistakes?" Bella whimpered from fright. He was wielding a knife around and she felt threatened. "Just go! Go clean yourself up and I'll find someone else to make dinner." Edward snapped. Bella hurried from the room, in search of a bandage. _

"Nevermind." Bella mumbled, taking the band-aid Jacob had passed her. "I guess I'm just being silly." she finished, wrapping her finger.

**A/N: Correction. _This_ is the last chapter I'm going to post today. ^w^ Three chapters, one day. I'm on fire~ I was going to wait until tomorrow to post, but since tomorrow's Saturday, I might not be able to get on the computer. So, I'm posting this chapter today. Let's hope the inspiration continues and I post another one super soon. :3 **


	11. Elephant

Chapter 8~ Elephant

Jacob took over after Bella's minor accident, and finished cleaning the fish. Then, turning on the stove, he began to cook the fish. "I don't feel like making anything special. So today we'll eat fish and fries." Jacob laughed and rephrased his statement. "Fish and chips." he corrected. Bella giggled softly and opened the freezer, passing Jacob a bag of frozen fries. "You okay with fish and fries dad?" Jacob called from the kitchen. Billy grunted in response, barely paying attention to Jacob. "Whatever Jake. The cable guy is almost finished! Game time!" The cable guy laughed, and finished plugging in some cords. "Not 'almost', Billy. I'm finished." The cable guy turned on the television and flicked through the channels. Many of which, they hadn't had before. "Thanks so much!" Billy thanked him, showing the guy to the door. "No problem Billy. Just doing my job." The cable guy left and Billy wheeled himself in front of the TV where Jacob knew he would stay for quite some time.  
>After Jacob had cooked and served dinner, they all gathered in the living room and watched TV. Aside from sports games, Billy was a stickler for watching game shows. Currently, he was watching who wants to be a millionaire.<p>

"Which of the following is the largest?" Meredith asked the contestant. "Is it A- a pigeon feather. B- an elephant. C- a ruler. Or D- the moon." The contestant nodded seriously. "Well Meredith, an elephant is really large. I'm going to have to say C, final answer."

Jacob's jaw dropped. "Wait! Is this woman serious?" he asked in shock. Billy was having a hard time controlling his laughter and Bella was looking at the TV in amusement. "Tell me this lady is joking. Tell me she didn't just pick an _elephant_ over the _moon_!"

Meredith pitied the contestant. "Oh I'm sorry. The correct answer was D- the moon." The contestant looked at the monitor and frowned. "But elephants are really big." she justified. Meredith pseudo-smiled at the contestant. "Yes, but I believe the moon is just a touch bigger." The contestant crossed her arms and Meredith stood from her seat to thank the contestant for being on the show, shook her hand then welcomed the new contestant.

"She picked an elephant." Billy chuckled, laughter subsiding. "Wow. Never thought I'd see the day when something so obvious became so..." Billy left the sentence hanging, then continued consuming his meal. Jacob, still in mild shock, also continued eating while Bella's mind became hazy with a memory.

_"Which of the following is the largest?" Meredith asked the contestant. "Is it A- a pigeon feather. B- an elephant. C- a ruler. Or D- the moon." The contestant nodded seriously. "Well Meredith, an elephant is really large. I'm going to have to say C, final answer."_

_Zafrina chocked on her protein shake while Bree cackled hysterically. Irina shook her head in shame, and continued eating her sundae. "Where do they find these idiots?" Irina questioned to the room. Bella shrugged, taking a spoon and stealing some of Irina's ice-cream. "How did she bypass the moon?" Zafrina grunted, not believing what she just heard. "I-i-idiot." Bree snickered, sipping her Pepsi. "Well, she did better than the previous contestant." Bella supplied, indicating the man who'd gotten the very first question wrong. "At least she was on question six. He couldn't even pass the first question." Zafrina snorted, remembering the contestants question. "Homeowners buy surge protectors to protect their home from unexpected surges of what?" Irina laughed and gave off the answers. "A-Electric current. B-water flow. C-air pressure or D-buyers remorse." Bree pretended to be the contestant. "Hm. I'm going to have to say B-water flow. Final answer." The quartet laughed at the the game show, but was interrupted by Bella's cellphone ringing._

_"Seriously? He's calling now?" Bree complained, eying Bella's phone, which rested on the table. "Didn't you tell him you were out with your friends?" Irina asked, hitting mute on the TV. Bella sighed and reached for her phone as it rang for the third time. "I did tell him. But you know how he is." Bree glared at the phone. "He can be such a d-bag." she grumbled. "I know." Bella whispered, answering the call. Before she could even say hello, Edward was screaming in her ear. "Why the hell did it take you so long to answer?" Bella held the phone away from her ear until he was finished. "Hello to you to." she returned, rising from the couch and walking into another room for more privacy._

_"Where the hell are you?" he asked, calming down slightly._

_"I told you before I left that the girls wanted to hang out." she replied calmly. "I don't remember you asking me. Are you sure?" he asked, although it sounded less like a question, more an accusation of whether she was lying or not. "Yes. You were doing paperwork and grunted an approval."_

_"Whatever. I'm sending a car by to pick you up. I have a conference dinner later today and I need you by my side."_

_"Today? But I was going to spend the day with my frie-_

_"I don't give a f-" Edawrd stopped mid curse. Bella smiled, knowing the reason why. "So, I'm going to spend the rest of the day with my friends. Okay?"_

_"Yeah honey. I'll see you later." Bella hung up the phone, feeling victorious. But it was short lived. He'd be furious with her later that night. Bella lifted her long-sleeved shirt and glanced at the fading bruise. She hoped he wouldn't be _that_ angry again._

_Returning to the room where her friends were waiting anxiously, she gave them a reassuring smile. "The storm has passed. Lady luck was sitting on my shoulder today." she told them. Bree smiled as did Irina. "Who helped you out this time?" Zafrina asked, mildly curious. "He called me honey so I'm thinking my dad entered the room while he was talking to me. He would've said sweetheart if it was my mother." Bree jumped up from the couch with her Pepsi raised high in the air. "Go parents!" she cheered, before taking a drink. Irina patted the side of the couch next to her and Bella reclaimed her seat. "If he hits you again, I'm telling Zafrina." Irina whispered to Bella. Bella glanced over at her intimidating friend. "Please don't. I have things under control." Bella told Irina. Irina rolled her eyes and un-muted the TV. "_Sure_ you do Bella. _Sure_."_

Jacob collected the plates once dinner was finished, then placed them in the sink. "I'll do the dishes Jake." Billy offered, wheeling himself out of the living room. "You should take Bella home before it get's too late." Jacob quirked an eyebrow at his father. "Dad, it's barely seven o'clock." Billy reached in his wallet and took out a twenty. "Here, why don't you two go see a movie." Billy suggested, passing the money to Jacob. Jacob eyed the money suspiciously. "Uh okay..." Bella and Jacob headed for the door. "Hey Bella, can you wait for me by the car?" he asked. Bella nodded, then opened the door and walked towards the car. Jacob turned to his father. "What are you scheming?" Billy looked around the room innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about Jake. I just want to see my son with a nice girl and-

"Are you trying to set me up?" he asked incredulously. "Jake. I'm merely pushing you in the right direction." Billy assured his son. "She seems like a nice girl. Fathers like it when their son dates nice girls." Jacob face-palmed as his face began to redden. "Bye dad." he grumbled, walking out the house and meeting Bella out by the car. "Everything okay with you and your dad?" she asked concerned. "Oh...yeah. No problems going on with us." Jacob muttered, starting the car. "So what movie do you want to see?" Jacob asked, before remembering Bella had amnesia. "Silly question." he said ruefully. "Do you know if you like action movies? Maybe something scary? Or a romance movie?" he asked, nearly choking on the last option. His least favorite. Bella noticed and giggled softly. "I guess we can see something scary." she suggested as he pulled up to the La Push movie theater. "Oh cool! We can see Fright Night. It's a vampire movie. You okay with vamps?" he asked, leading her towards the movie theater doors. "Sure." she told him, unsure.

Jacob purchased the tickets and they entered the dark room. "Sorry about the lack of refreshments. Dad only gave me enough for tickets." Jacob apologized, taking a seat in the middle row. Bella sat down next to him before responding. "We just ate dinner. Trust me, I'm not hungry." Jacob smiled at her and she returned it timidly. Looking around the room, it was filled with a few people here and there. Mainly couples, whispering to each other, holding hands or kissing. Bella also noticed the people and looked at Bella. "Seeing all of those people, I feel like we're on a date too." she confessed, causing Jacob to flush heavily. He'd been thinking the same thing. Thankful for the darkened room, he knew Bella couldn't see his embarrassed face. "Yeah. It does." he murmured, averting his eyes. Before an awkward silence could occur, the previews to the movie began. "I hope this is a good movie." Bella whispered as the last preview was shown and the opening to the movie was played before the eyes. "Me too." Jacob agreed.

As the movie played, Jacob watched it and Bella simultaneously. When a scary part in the movie happened, she'd jump and lean into him for security. Her silly antics had a permanent smile engraved on Jacob's face, and caused his heart to flutter. Jacob laid his arm on the arm rest with his palm facing up. "You can hold my hand if it comforts you." he offered, seeing her eyes go wide with fright at the sight of the vampire on the screen. She snatched up his hand quickly and a jolt of electricity ran it's way down Jacob's spine. He looked down at their entwined hands and realized he liked the feel of it. Her had was soft and warm against his own. Gripping it lightly, until a scary scene appeared. Then she squeezed his and he squeezed back to reassure her of his presence.

The movie finally ended, and the lights returned. "Thanks." Bella whispered, indicating their still entwined hands. "It's cool." Jacob told her. She released his hand upon standing and Jacob frowned. He was already missing the warm touch. Shaking his head, to clear his thoughts, he followed her out of the theater. Maybe his father was right to push him towards Bella. She was a sweet girl he was starting to care for. Even though he'd only known for a couple of days, he started wondering about his feelings. His thoughts were interrupted when Bella called out his name. "Hm?" he asked, caught of guard. "Are you going to unlock the doors?" she repeated. Jacob laughed nervously. "Yeah. Sorry about that." Bella smiled and Jacob found himself entranced by her smile.

Upon unlocking the doors, Bella took the passenger seat and Jacob claimed the drivers. "Time to sneak you into my bedroom...again." Realizing how dirty that sounded, he gauged Bella's reaction. She didn't seem to pick up on the innuendo and he sighed in relief. Turning on the car, he began the drive home.

**A/N: I've been watching 6-9 hours of Naruto a day, for the past few days. I'm almost caught up with Shippuden. Sasuke just killed Itachi ;-; I know you're prolly like, uhhh okay..? Lol, but it's why I didn't update sooner. :3 Also, the who wants to be a millionaire questions were true. Two contestants really did get those wrong. x3 I just wanted you to know I didn't make that up. Question to my readers: Guys blush too right?**


	12. Sister

Chapter 9~ Sister

The pair made it to the house in no time, and similar to before, Jacob snuck Bella in through the window. "Okay, now wait for me here." he told her, before walking around the side of the house and entering through the front door. "So how was the movie?" Billy asked, although most of his attention was focused on some basketball game. "It was cool." Jacob faked a yawn. "I'm going to go to bed." Billy turned around and looked at his son skeptically. "Bed? Since when did you go to be at nine?" Jacob tried thinking up a decent excuse, but Billy laughed and turned back towards the TV. "I get it. You want to call your girl."

"Yeah dad." Jacob said, grasping for any excuse to leave. "I'm going to call-wait! She's not my girl." he corrected his dad while heading to his bedroom. "Well, I think you should make her your girl." Billy grunted, almost pouting. "She seems nice and not slut-like." he grumbled. Jacob rolled his eyes and entered his bedroom.

Bella was sitting on his bed, waiting for him. Jacob sat beside her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "So have you regained anymore of your memories?" Jacob asked her after a few minutes of silence. Bella nodded, her hair brushing against Jacob's face. It tickled him and he tried not to laugh. "So what do you remember?" he asked her softly. Bella wasn't sure if she should tell him or not. But, she felt that since he had saved her and was giving her a place to stay, then it was only right that she share something of her recovered memories.

Taking a deep breath, she told him about her friends first. "Well, I remember a some people who I think are my friends." she paused, thinking back to the memory she had of her three friends. The most recent one she had of the quartet at Irina's house watching TV. In this memory, someone had called her and was very rude to her. "We were watching a game show. I vaguely remember what they looked like, but I know we were happy and having fun." Bella paused again, unsure of whether to continue. "And then what happened?" Jacob prompted. Bella shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Then I received a somewhat threatening call from someone and after that it goes blank." she told him. What she didn't tell him was her suspicions of who the caller was. A tightening in her stomach told her her suspicions were correct. This man was somehow connected to her. But in what way, she couldn't be sure of.

Jacob frowned when he heard all of this. "A complete stranger harassed you over the phone?" Bella nodded slowly, confused as to Jacob's reaction. "Well then maybe it's good you've forgotten your memory. I'm not sure I want you remembering things like that." Bella glanced up at Jacob, a smile playing on her lips. "You're really sweet Jacob. How come you don't have a girlfriend?" Jacob flushed lightly. "How do _you_ know I don't have a girlfriend?" he asked teasingly. "I could have one and you just haven't met her." Bella rolled her eyes. "You would've been told me you had a girlfriend." she told him. "Jacob, you're the type of person who would be want to be with his girlfriend all the time. But since you've been with me the past three days. You definitely have no girlfriend." Jacob laughed softly. "So my question is why?" Bella asked, leaning away to look in his eyes. Jacob merely shrugged. "I guess I'm just waiting for the right girl to come along." he told her softly. Bella was about to respond, but a yawn escaped her instead. "Well Jacob," Bella began, laying down on the bed. "I hope when the right girl comes along, she's worthy of you." Bella closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the giant panda she was still using as a pillow. Jacob watched Bella fall asleep. "I'm sure she will be." he murmured, running a his fingers through her hair softly.

The next day, arrived and Jacob woke up to someone poking his face. He smiled and nuzzled into the side of the bed. He'd slept, like he had for the past three days. By sitting beside the bed and resting his head on the bed. It was an awkward position and was starting to leave his neck in kinks. "Bella..." he mumbled. "That tickles." A gruff laugh had his eyes shooting open and the poking to retreat.

The sight before him was most definitely not Bella. But rather his father, Billy. "Uh... morning dad." Jacob stood up shakily and looked around his room slowly. Bella was nowhere to be found. "Why were you sleeping on the floor?" Billy asked, wheeling himself towards Jacob's opened window. "And did you sleep with the window open?" Billy leaned forward and closed it. "You'll catch a cold if you do that." Jacob glanced from the window to Billy. He deduced that Bella must have snuck out of the window. Yawning, he answered Billy's questions. "I must've fell off the bed. As for the window," Jacob rubbed the back of his head ruefully. "Sorry dad. You know I forget to close it sometimes." Billy snorted and wheeled himself towards the giant panda resting on the floor. Picking it up, he said "So I take it you were dreaming about Bella?" Jacob's eyes widened in surprise. "Uh.. n-no." he muttered, averting his eyes. "Was it a special dream?" Billy asked knowingly. Jacob gaped at his father. "Okay, we just pulled into Awkward-ville." Jacob took the giant panda from Billy's hands and set it back down on the bed. "Is there a reason you're here this morning? You don't usually bother me." Billy laughed, but nodded.

"Yeah, your sister is coming by for a visit."

Jacob paused as he thought about this. He usually loved when one of his sisters came by. They would stay for a few days and shower him with gifts and affection. He wasn't a materialistic person, but being showered in affection was always nice. Especially now that he was older and ignored by most adult family members. But, on this one occasion, he wasn't happy to hear about her visit. After all, it was very likely that she would find out about Bella, and then what would happen? Would she tell Billy and get him in trouble? Would she be upset and just kick the poor girl out without hearing about the situation?

Quiet a few questions began plaguing his brain, but he knew he shouldn't act out of the ordinary. So, he plastered a big grin on his face and faced his father. "Really?" he asked enthusiastically. Billy smiled and nodded. "Yes. She'll be here tomorrow." Billy told his son, turning to wheel out of the bedroom. "Which one?" Jacob asked when he realized Billy never told him. After all, he had two. "Rachel. You know Rebecca never visits anymore. She's too busy with her new baby." Jacob sighed as Billy left. Rebecca would've been more occupied with Billy to notice Bella. Of his two sisters, Rachel was the one who wanted to spend a lot of time with him. Or at least way more that Rebecca. He usually didn't mind, but it might seriously cause a problem with Bella. He knew he was going to have to find a solution and fast.

Then it dawned on him. Rushing towards his window, he opened it and peeked his head out. Searching left, then right, then left again. Unfortunately for him though, Bella was nowhere to be seen. "Crap." he grumbled, preparing to hop out the window. "What are you doing?" Billy asked from behind him. Jacob turned around slowly, feeling trapped. "We have a front door." Billy joked when Jacob said nothing. "You okay there son?"

"Uh. Yeah." Jacob closed the again. "So I came to tell you breakfast is almost ready. You have just enough time to shower, then we have to go." Billy began wheeling away, but Jacob stopped him. "Wait what? Go? Go where?" he asked, borderline frantic. "Uh hello? You forgot already?" Jacob wracked his brain for what Billy was talking about. "I told you last week that I was going to need a ride to that Fish Festival down in Seattle. Remember?" Jacob did remember. He also remembered that it would be an all day thing. But what was he going to do about Bella? He had no idea where she was, and he would be leaving her for the whole day. "Oh right. The Fish Festival..."

"You're not copping out on me are you?" Billy asked, irritation seeping into his voice. "Uh no. But what about work?" Billy smiled at him. "No worries there. He said as long as you pick up something for him, he'd excuse your absence." Before Jacob could protest, Billy was heading out. "Now hurry up and shower, we have to go soon." Jacob watched his dad leave, then whipped out his cellphone. If he couldn't be there for Bella today, he hoped Angela would instead. He texted her quickly and explained what was happening. His text read: Ange! I'm goin 2 Seattle an I cant find Bella. Find her 4 me? Thxs a bunch.

So, praying Angela would be of help, he headed into the shower. After showering quickly, he stepped into his room wearing only a towel around his waist. His dark hair hung in curly waves behind him, while a few beads of water shimmered as they made their way down his chiseled abs. Opening his closet, his muscles flexed when he reached on the top shelf for a shirt to cover his russet skin. After throwing on an old T-shirt, he slipped on some wolf print boxers and jeans. His feet found their way into some comfy socks and converses. Then he headed into the kitchen where Billy practically threw a bacon and egg sandwich at him. "We need to leave now. You can eat in the car." Billy told him, grabbing a bottle of orange juice from the fridge and passing it to Jacob as well. They made it to the car, and Jacob helped Billy inside, then put his wheelchair in the trunk. "So how far is it?" Jacob asked, pulling out of the driveway while taking a bite of his sandwich. He hoped it they could be back before noon so he could search for Bella. Billy popped in some earbuds and turned on his Ipod. "About three hours. But the way you drive, it might take longer, Grandpa." Jacob gaped at his father, the food in his mouth almost falling out. "Three hours?" he almost squeaked. Billy nodded, then turned up his music.

That would three hours driving there, three hours driving back and who knows how long they would stay there. Sighing, he pressed his foot down on the gas. He definitely wouldn't be back before noon. But, he sure as hell was going to try and get back before it got late. Turning on the radio, a song that fit his mood was playing on the radio.

_..Get your motor runnin. Headin out on the highway. Lookin for adventure and whatever comes our way._

Jacob pressed his foot down on the gas harder, and the car began zooming down the street. Billy glaned over at his son skeptically. "Who's a Grandpa now?" Jacob asked, pushing fifty in a thirty-five mph street. "Not you." Billy chuckled, returning his focus to his music.

_Like a true nature's child, we were born, born to be wild._

Jacob ran through a light just as it began to turn red. Some cars honked behind him, but he didn't care. And neither did Billy for that matter. In fact, glancing at Billy confirmed that the man had fallen asleep. Jacob saw a police officer in coming out of a doughnut shop, with a coffee in his hand along with a box of dozen doughnuts. He didn't let up on the speed and caused the police officer to glare at him and race for his cruiser. Jacob merely turned down a side street and continued going at his insane speed.

_Born to be wiiiiild. Born to be wiiiiild~_

**A/N: So this chapter did a 180. I was gonna make it a filler, but then I was looking up something and I came across Jacob's bio. I was like: Oh yeah! He has sisters! (Idk how I, one of the biggest Twilight fans ever, forgot. I mean come on, I read the series like 10 times... or more xD) So, instead of a filler, this chappie adds to the plot! **


	13. Extra4

~Extra.4~

Emmett walked into Edward's office, and was surprised when Edward didn't yell at him to go away. Walking up to Edward's desk, the chair was turned around and facing a wall. With Edwards back to him, Emmett took quick inventory of what was spread out before him. Obviously Edward had been eating breakfast. If the barely touched pancakes on the desk was any indication. Beside the pancakes was a large glass of milk. Emmett actually skipped breakfast that morning, but at the sight of the still hot food, his stomach grumbled. Reaching forward, his hand hovered above the fork lying next to the pancakes.

"Touch my pancakes, and you will be sorry." Edward growled, not even bothering to turn around. Emmett's hand froze, and instead he grabbed the milk and downed it in two gulps. "Okay. But remember, you said nothing about the milk." Edward hissed and Emmett merely laughed. "What the hell do you want so early in the morning?" Edward asked, trying to remain calm. "Unless it's news about Bella's whereabouts, then I don't care." Emmett began flipping through the papers scattered on the desk. Edward finally whirled around and slammed his fists down on the desk. "Stop touch my stuff!" he yelled, slapping Emmett's hand away. "Is there any news or not?"

Emmett leaned away from the desk, and set the empty glass back down. "No, sadly I don't have any news on Bella." Edward glared at Emmett, and began stacking the scattered papers in a neat little pile. "Time is running." Emmett said, watching Edward closely. His eye twitched, but aside from that, he seemed unfazed by Emmett's words. "Your wedding is in ten days." Emmett continued, watching Edward's hand clench the papers. "And do you know what _eleven_ days?" Emmett asked mockingly. "Your turn twenty-one." Emmett told him happily. Emmett faked gasped. "Oh! But if you aren't married by midnight in ten days, well, according to Carlisle's will-

"Shut the hell up, Emmett!" Edward finally snapped. "I now damn well what the will stated." Edward released the papers and a few fell on the floor. "If I'm not married in ten days, I will lose everything!" Edward's face reddened in anger and he jumped to his feet. "There is no way in hell I'm letting that happen!" he snarled, slamming his fist down again and again. "No! I _will_ find her. And she _will _marry me!" Edward was in such a furry, he ended up knocking half of the contents on his desk, to the floor. "I am not losing this company." Edward said, huffing from anger. "Why do you even want it so much?" Emmett asked, confused about Edward's intentions. Edward drew in a few deep breaths before sitting back down. "What do you care?" he retorted, resting his hand on the desk. The sound of a dish breaking rang through the room briefly and Edward glowered at the now ruined breakfast on the floor. "You always bother me Emmett. Just go." he grunted, waving Emmett away and turning to his chair so Emmett could no longer see his face.

Emmett looked at what Edward was staring at, and found his eyes roving over a calendar. Edward's birthday was circled and his wedding day. Next to the calendar held a picture of himself and Bella. They looked pretty happy and Emmett realized it was taken before Carlisle had died. "Edward, do you really love her?" Emmett asked as he began backing away towards the door. Edward didn't respond, not that Emmett expected him to. Opening the door, he glanced back Edward. "I'll get someone to clean this up." Emmett headed into the hall and closed the door, leaving Edward alone in his office.

Once Emmett was gone, Edward began fiddling with his fingers. "Do I love her?" he asked himself aloud. "Why do I want to keep the company so much?" Edward repeated Emmett's earlier questions and glared at the calendar, as if it was it's fault that everything was going downhill for him. "Dammit Carlisle. Even in death you spite me. Making it impossible for me to succeed without a wife. What the hell were your motives in this?" Edward turned away from the calendar and picture. "Foolish old man. No matter the hurdles, I _will_ own this company."

**A/N: Another 2 chapters in a single day~ I spoil you guys xD**


	14. Boat

Chapter 10 pt 1~ Boat

*Earlier*

Bella woke up and stretched. A few bones creaked and popped. Stifling a yawn, she saw Jacob hunched over the bed, fast asleep. She smiled down at him and ran a her fingers through his hair gently so as not to wake him. Silky smooth and soft. She wondered what shampoo he used when there was a knock at the door. Bella's eyes widened in surprise, and she jumped off the bed quickly. Searching the room for a place to hide, she decided against the closet since it would make noise.

She spotted the window and hurried towards it. Luckily, it slid open easily without making a sound and she was able to climb out of it quickly. Just as she fell to the ground, the door opened and Billy walked in. Bella scurried away from the window, just in case Billy decided to look out of it. She made her way around the house, and began walking down the sidewalk. Stepping on a rock, she squealed from the sudden pain, and began hopping on one foot theatrically. "Oh no. I forgot my shoes." she mumbled, looking at her bare toes. Not wanting to injure her feet, she paid attention to where she was walking, and continued the street without incident.

After a few minutes of walking, she realized she didn't know where she was going. Bella was not familiar with the area and after face-palming she realized she was lost. Well, no use crying over spilt milk. She trudged onwards and hoped she would come across familiar territory. Walking for over an hour told her no. She would still be lost, and now hungry and tired. Spotting a bench, she sat down and sighed. Jacob would probably be worried or angry that she'd gotten herself lost. She didn't want to worry the poor boy. After all, he'd done nothing but help her.

She was so deep in though, she didn't hear her name being called. "..-Bella? Oh! Thought so." A boy jogged over to where she sat and beamed at her. "Hey." he greeted, sitting beside her. "Remember me?" Bella frowned at the boy. She knew that he was one of Jacob's friends that she'd met the other day. But what was his name? "Umm. Quilt?" she asked skeptically. The boy in question laughed heartily. "Ah, so you do remember me." Bella smiled, happy that she'd remembered. "It's Quil though. But if you wanna call me Quilt, I will treat it as a term of endearment." he told her, waggling his eyebrows. Bella giggled softly, then eyed the sandwich in his hand. "Hungry?" he asked her, holding out the breakfast sandwich towards her. "Very much so." she took the sandwich hesitantly and smiled at him. "Thank you." she murmured. Biting into the sandwich, the delicious taste of bacon, eggs and cheese wove it's way into her mouth. "Mmm. Thish ish gowwd." she told him happily. Quil laughed again, then glanced down at her feet. "Where are you shoes?" he asked skeptically. Bella swallowed before answering. "I forgot them." she told him simply. "Oh...kay?" he replied, unsure of how to respond.

After Bella had polished off the sandwich, Quil offered her a bottled water. "So what are you doing out here?" he asked curiously. "Without shoes no less." Bella drank half the bottle, then wiggled her toes. "Well, after I left Jacob's house, I sorta got-

"Whoa! You left Jakes house? It's only eight-thirty. What where you doing there this early?" Bella's brow furrowed in mild confusion. "Well I stayed the night of course." Quil gaped at Bella. "You _stayed_ the _night_?" he asked shrilly. "Yeah...?"

Quil gazed into her eyes to see if this was a joke, then shook his head. "Damn. I never thought he'd be the first to sleep with a girl." Bella thought Quil was being literal so she shrugged. "It's no big deal." Quil looked at her again before smiling sheepishly. "I guess... So do you need me to take you home?" he asked, rising from his seat. Bella almost nodded, until she noticed his attire. "Why are you only wearing shorts? It's not _that_hot." Quil pointed to the surfboard leaning against the bench. "I was headed to the beach."

"Oh! Take me with you. The ground hurts my feet, the sand would be a lovely relief." Quil grabbed his board, then motioned that she follow him. Bella did, and within fifteen minutes, they were at the La Push beach. Granted, it wasn't as large or nice as Forks beach. But a beach it was nonetheless. "Well, I'm going to surf for a while. So... I guess I'll talk to you later?" he ended the sentence with a question. "Okay." Bella said, half-waving as he ran towards the sea.

In Bella's mind, the weather wasn't hot enough for surfing. In fact, one look at the sky and it forecast rain soon. But, it was just warm enough to wear capris. Bella searched the beach for a nice place to sit, and she spotted some rocks near the ocean that were smooth enough to sit on.

Walking across the soft sand, she made her way to the rocks and sat down gently so as not to slip and fall. Dipping her feet into the cool water below, scattered the colorful fish. She giggled as some brave fish swam by and tried nibbling on her toes. Kicking her feet, they scattered again.

Looking out onto the ocean, she cocked her head to the side as a breeze shifted through her hair. The wind shifted, and Bella's breath caught as she a piece of her memory returned.

_Zafrina steered the boat towards her friends and pulled it up beside the pier. "Lets go." the intimidating girl commanded to the trio still on the pier. "We're coming!" Bree squealed, jumping onto the boat. "This is so exciting!" she proclaimed, walking around the boat and smiling happily. Irina was the next to jump aboard the boat, but she wasn't as excited as her sister Bree. "Calm down Bree, before you have a heart attack from joy." Bella laughed lightly and was just about to join her friends when she found a hand grasping her shoulder and preventing her from getting on the bus. From the anger in Zafrina's eyes, she knew it could only be-_

_"And where do you think you're going?" Edward asked angrily. Bella turned around slowly and put on her bravest face. "What does it look like, silly Edward?" she smiled to take the sarcasm from her voice. Edward's eyes narrowed. "I thought I told you yesterday that I didn't want you going on this boat trip with them." Bella turned back to her concerned friends and saw them preparing to get off the boat and help her. "I'll be right there." she told them, then took Edward's hand and steered him away from the boat._

_Once they were a few feet away, she looked up into his stoic expression. "Edward," she began, thinking up the right words so that he wouldn't be so angry. "You already agreed that it was okay. Remember?" she asked him. "No. Actually I don't." he growled. Bella sighed, then thought back to when she'd asked him in front of her mother. Basically forcing him to say yes. He couldn't turn down a request she had when her mother was within earshot. "Well, it doesn't matter. But you did say yes." she told him lightly. Then she paused. "Why don't you want me to go?"_

_"I don't owe you explanations." he scoffed, crossing his arms. "And I don't have to listen to you!" She spat, beginning to turn around and head towards the boat. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and spun her back towards him. "Oh yes the hell you do!" he snapped, leaning in close to her face. "I don't know why you think you can oppose me." he said, a creepy smile illuminating his face. "After all, you don't do as I say, and you already know the consequences." Bella's eyes widened in horror as she recalled the beating she'd received when last opposing Edward. "Now listen closely. You are nothing. And you will always be nothing. At least when you're with me, you are close to something. But once you accept the fact that no one aside from me will ever marry you, maybe you can have a somewhat happy life. A life attending to all of my needs and wishes. You were put on this earth just to make me happy. When you finally understand that, maybe then I'll let you go boating with those bitches you call friends."_

_Bella held back the tears from the emotional beating she'd just received. "You love me right?" she asked softly, trying, but failing to hold in the tears. Edward smirked at her. "Whatever makes you happy." he muttered, then his phone began to ring. "Now that this is sorted out, let's go back to my office. I need you to fix me a snack." he turned around and began walking towards the parking lot. _

_Bella knew he wanted her to follow him, but her decision had been made and she decided she was finished with Edward. The only reason she'd stayed with him as long as she had was because she thought that maybe, just maybe, he loved her. But with what he said now, she felt as broken as glass under your shoe. No. She'd had enough of this torture Edward had put her through. Both mentally and physically. So, instead of following after like the obedient dog Edward presumed her to be, she took off towards the boat. _

_Jumping aboard, she screamed to Zafrina to go! Zafrina nodded curtly, then began to make the boat head out towards the water. But, because the boat was large, it moved slower than Bella would have liked. Edward realized after a few seconds that Bella wasn't following him. He turned around quickly and raced towards the boat that was slowly heading out to sea. "ISABELLA!" he shouted when he reached the end of the pier and had to stop or fall into the ocean. "ISABELLA!" he screamed for a second time. "GET OFF THAT BOAT THIS INSTANT!" Zafrina continued pushing the boat out to sea, Irina and Bree glanced at Bella sadly and Bella just covered her ears. "NOW!" Edward screamed, and Bella knew that when she returned, she was in for it. Big time punishment. Most likely the worst she'd ever received. Bree and Irina walked towards their shattered friend, and engulfed her in a group hug. Zafrina put the boat on auto-pilot and also came around to give Bella a hug. "I promise you this Isabella Marie Swan. We will find a way to help you so that he doesn't hurt you anymore." Bella looked up at Zafrina, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Will you?" she asked softly, the first of many tears to come, sliding down her cheek. Zafrina nodded in affirmation. "Yes. You are our friend. We love you and anyone who hurts you doesn't deserve you." Bella's smile wavered. "I'm n-nothing." she whispered brokenly. Bree pet her head gently. "Lies. He's feeding you lies. Don't listen to him." Bree said confidently. "For once, listen to Bree." Irina murmured. "What's that suppose to mean?" Bree scoffed, mildly offended. "Well," Irina began, untangling herself from the group hug. "You don't exactly give the best advice." Bree gaped at her sister. "What's _ that_ suppose to mean?" Irina and Bree began arguing and Zafrina rolled her eyes. "The mean well." she told Bella. Bella smiled, albeit a watery smile. "You guys are the best friends I could ever have." she whispered, looking at her three friends and wiping away her tears._

_Zafrina returned to the controls and began steering the boat along the coast, but not close enough to dock. "We will come up with a plan to help you Bella." Zafrina told her again, already running through possibilities in her head. "Leave it all to us." Zafrina then glanced at the bickering sisters. "Or rather, leave it all to me."_

Bella came to, and nearly slipped off the rocks. She found her hands shaking from the memory, and her eyes widened in shock at it's contents. Had that really happened? Maybe these memories were faulty. People couldn't be that harsh and mean. The man who'd grabbed her seemed to loathe her very existence. Sadly though, she couldn't really see his face. She remembered his rude words, but his voice and appearance was blank. If he came up to her right now, she wouldn't even know it. What if it was Jacob?

At the thought of this, she paled and began to shake. Then, almost immediately after, she stopped. No, it wasn't Jacob. She was sure of that. After all, in the memory, his name started with an E. Bella frowned. How did she manage to forget his name that quickly was beyond her.

Bella's newfound memories were beginning to frighten her. Maybe her past wasn't worth remembering. She rose to get up from her seat when a hand was placed on her shoulder, and she ripped out a scream loud enough to wake the dead.

**A/N: Posting chappies is fun. I love hearing how ya'll feel about it. :3 Ok, so, a brief insight on my life. I went to my college today to check out about my student loan, and the lady whom I had to chat with was VERY rude to me. So rude in fact, that I almost couldn't chuck out this chapter. I say, we grab our pitchforks and torches, and attack! Whatcha say~? xD**


	15. Fish Festival

Chapter 10 pt 2~Fish festival

After Jacob had successfully eluded the cop, he headed back to the main road and continued on his drive to Seattle. With his dad asleep, and the radio blasting, he tried not to think about Bella and the trouble she might be in. Checking his phone, he saw that he had no new texts from Angela, but did receive a few from Quil. Deciding to ignore Quil for the moment, he set his phone down without checking the texts and concentrated on driving.

Taking the freeway, he pressed his foot down on the gas and pushed the speed limit. Speeding past cars going slower than him, he smiled when he saw the clock. They'd only been in the car for forty minutes and they were already a third of the way there. He pushed down harder on the gas, going eighty in a seventy zone. A car pulled up beside him and kept his pace with Jacob. For some reason, this seemed like a challenge, and Jacob began speeding up. Weaving his way around a few mini vans and pick-up trucks, he searched his immediate area and found the car from before, gone. Smiling to himself, he slowed down some. that is, until he spotted the car from before trying to get in front of him. The driver of the black BMW looked at him and flashed a challenging smile. Jacob knew it right then and there, the race was on.

So, squirting around a few cars, Jacob put the pedal to the medal and pushed his car for all it was worth. The BMW trailed behind him, also swerving around cars and even a couple semi-trucks. "You want to race me? I'll give you a race." Jacob grunted, speeding up to pass a little red convertible. Once in front of the convertible, he slowed down for a school bus was chugging along in front of him and he was blocked from changing lanes by two cars on either side. Slamming his hands down on the steering wheel, he groaned in annoyance when he noticed that the BMW was able to maneuver himself in front of the cars and pass him by. "Aw man!" he complained, realizing he lost the 'race'.

After a while of driving below his original pace, he was able to make his way around the school bus and was shocked when he saw police lights flashing ahead. Slowing down to the exact speed limit, he saw the BMW was parked on the side and a police officer was writing him a ticket. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he made eye contact with the driver and half-waved. He saw the driver's eyes narrow and he even flipped him the bird. Which was a mistake because the police officer thought he was doing that to her and began yelling at him. Jacob laughed joyfully once he'd passed the BMW. He may not have been the victor, but at least he didn't have a ticket. Looking at his speedometer, he smirked and pushed down more on the gas. Now going ninety, he tried to make this trip to Seattle as quickly as possible hopefully without a ticket.

~After an hour and fifty-seven minutes of reckless driving at insane speeds~ 

Jacob looked at the MapQuest page and turned down the street that would lead him and Billy to the Fish Festival. A block away, he could smell the insane stench that was Fish, and found a parking lot to park his car in. While Jacob had grown up around the smell, it still was overwhelming at times. "Hey dad. Wake up." Jacob said, shaking his Billy's shoulder. "Huh what-I didn't buy that rug!" Billy stated, eyes widening in surprise. "Well I'm happy you didn't buy the…rug." Jacob joked, chuckling softly. Billy yawned and stretched, slamming his hands against the roof of the car. "Hey, careful dad. You aren't at home." Jacob warned, going to the trunk and bringing Billy's wheelchair to the passenger side door. "Hm. I had a weird dream-

"About buying rugs?" Jacob interrupted. Billy rolled his eyes, then slid into the wheelchair. "Yeah. Someone accused me of buying this butt ugly rug." Jacob shut the door, laughing at Billy's weird dream. "Dad, you need to stop eating food when you're planning on sleeping. I hear it induces strange dreams…like rugs." Billy ignored his son and drew and deep breath. "Mm. I smell fish!" he announced, wheeling himself I the direction of the stench-aroma. Jacob trailed after his father, and in a few minutes the pair had reached the Festival grounds. Already there were dozens of people examining the stands that contained numerous fish. Both alive and dead, swimming in tanks or resting in ice buckets. "They have _games_ here?" Jacob asked incredulously. Billy nodded, and pointed to the little a few kids playing in a special area reserved for children. "I should drop you off over there." Billy teased, wheeling himself towards the first stall. "Ha-ha." Jacob muttered, watching as a couple took their six or seven year old daughter to the area where the other kids where. An elderly lady checked the little girl into the large 'play pen' and passed her a coloring book and some crayons.

"So what fish do you have here?" Billy asked, pulling up to the first stand. The man behind the stand smiled a toothy smile and pointed to the three tanks containing different fish. "I have a King salmon in here, Halibut this one and Ling cod in that one." Billy quirked an eyebrow. "Ling cod huh?" The man nodded. "That's an interesting fish to catch." The fisherman nodded and began recalling his tale on how he caught the fish. Jacob easily grew bored with the story, and began walking around the festival on his own.

Fish here, fish there. Everywhere the eye could see, a fish was in sight. Jacob passed by a stall selling fish dishes and almost face palmed. There was extreme fishery going on here at this Festival. Spotting a stall that was selling fish related items like clothes and accessories, he walked over towards it. The woman behind the stall was short with straight red hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had wide brown eyes and chubby cheeks that contrasted against her ivory skin. Couldn't be but a few years older Jacob, she peered back at him happily. "Interested?" the woman asked him, startling him greatly. Jacob thought for a second she meant about herself, until he noticed she was pointing at a shirt she had for sale. "Uh, I don't know yet. I'm just looking-

"For stuff for your girlfriend?" She asked hopefully. "Yeah. I think she might like- Wait! She's not my girlfriend!" Jacob told her. The woman rolled her eyes and smiled. "I don't know who you're talking about, but it seems you want her to be your girlfriend." Jacob averted his eyes and began fiddling with a bracelet on the table. "I don't know. We only just met a few days ago." He murmured. The lady smiled. "Have you never heard of love at first sight?" she asked, pulling out a small chest she had under the table. Before Jacob could respond, the lady opened the chest and showed him its contents. "Whether you've know someone for a few days or a few years, if the chemistry is there, don't run away from it."

Inside the chest contained several bracelets and rings neatly organized in four rows. The bracelets were encrusted with rhinestones in the shapes of fish. Along with the various rings that also had fish designs etched into it. "Do you think she would prefer a ring or bracelet?" The woman asked, hoping to make a sale. 

One bracelet in particular stood out to Jacob that he hoped Bella would like, because he was definitely buying it for her. It was silver with tiny little fish making up the chain and the clasp was in the shape of a small heart. "That one looks interesting." Jacob told her casually. The woman pulled out the bracelet in question and held it out to him. "This one?" she asked, while checking out the price tag. "Yeah. So how much is it?" Jacob asked, pulling out his wallet and expecting the bracelet to cost enough for a tank of gas. "Well, since you are a man in love, I guess I can knock off a few dollars." The woman told him with a smile. "Really? Great!" Jacob responded enthusiastically. "I'll give it to you for only one-thousand and two hundred dollars." Jacob's smile sank into a smile that opened until he was gaping at the woman. "W-w-what?" he sputtered, taking a step back. The woman laughed at his reaction and Jacob set the bracelet back down. "Too much for my blood." He told her and turned to walk away. "Hey you. Get back here." The woman commanded after her laughter had subsided. "I was only joking." She told him seriously. "Oh. Well, how much are you really charging for it?" he asked skeptically. "Originally, it's forty bucks. But like I said, I'll give you a discount. Twenty dollars for the young man in love." Jacob flushed from the 'love' comment, but took out a twenty and paid the lady. "Thank you." He told her before grabbing the bracelet and stuffing it in his pocket. "No, thank _you_." The lady said, putting the money in the cash box. "May all go well with your girl!" The lady called as he walked away. Turning back briefly, he thanked the lady again, then moved on to another stand.

~After a long, LONG, day at the Fish Festival~

Jacob took the last box filled with ice and fish to the car and Billy claimed the passenger seat. "Jeez dad. Did you really have to buy fifty pounds of fish?" Jacob slammed the trunk closed and made his way over to Billy's abandoned wheelchair. Throwing it in the backseat, he took the driver's seat and began driving home. "We'll be eating fish for weeks with what you've purchased." Jacob muttered, pulling up to a red light. Billy shrugged and looked at the fish watch he'd purchased. "We should stop by Burger King or something and get some food. It's going to be a long drive home." Billy suggested, pointing to a fast food restaurant down the street. "Yeah, your right. But are sure you wouldn't have Long John Silvers? It seems you have a yearly craving for fish." Jacob teased, pulling into the Burger King drive-thru. "They sell fish here to son." Billy told him earnestly, before ordering them some fish combo meals. Jacob rolled his eyes at his father's affinity for fish, and paid for the meals.

Once back on the road again, Jacob alternated between eating and driving. Taking a bite of his fish sandwich, he pulled up to a red light. His phone chimed, indicating it was running low on battery power, and he reached to turn it off when he remembered Quil had texted him earlier. Not wanting to seem like he was ignoring the boy, which he wasn't, he opened the text before the light changed to green.

Why did do I see Bella up the street wearing no shoes?-Quil. Read the first text. The second one read: Dude! You never tell me anything! I had to hear it from her!

The second text confused Jacob greatly, but he didn't have time to reply or check the last text that was from Angela because his phone chose that moment to die. A honk behind him, snapped him to attention and he noticed the light had changed to green. So, returning his focus to the road, he began driving home. "Well, it's six. I think we'll get home around nine." Billy told him, still marveling over his new fish watch. Jacob groaned internally. He was tired of driving already and he wanted to see Bella. At least from Quil's text, he knew she was safe. He could trust Quil. So, throwing a few fries into his mouth, he prepared himself for the long drive home.

**A/N: If you don't know what ling cod looks like, look it up. It's gnarly Dx I've haven't said thanks in a while, but to all my readers who've alerted/fav'd the story, thank you~ And to everyone who've reviewed it, Special thanks is given to you ^w^ Your reviews keep me motivated to keep posting chapters. Just know, your words mean a lot to me. I hope my future chapters don't disappointcha! :D**


	16. Love

Chapter 11~ Love

The hand was removed immediately and Bella whirled around to face the offender. Unfortunately, she was still sitting on the rocks at the beach so, she ended up falling off them and face planting into the sand. "You okay?" the offender asked, offering Bella their hand. Bella lifted her head up out of the sand, and brushed it off her face. "I'm fine." she muttered, then accepted the outstretched hand. "I'm happy I found you." the offender told her. Bella smiled. "How did you even know I was here?" she asked. The offender smiled and pointed to Quil who was surfing a nice sized wave. "He texted me about you looking lonely and Jacob texted me earlier about you being lost so..."

"So you found me!" Bella exclaimed happily. The offender, Angela, quirked a brow and laughed lightly. "Yes. What are you doing here though?" Bella quickly told Angela the story of how she had slipped out of Jacob's house, sans shoes nonetheless, and made her way around the town, lost.

Once Bella was done with her mini adventure, Angela looked down at her feet quizzically. "Well, you can't stay here all day. And what type of friend would I be if I let you walk around without shoes?" Angela grabbed Bella's hand, and led her to her car that was parked a short distance away from the beach. "By Quilt!" Bella called as the left the beach. Quil waved and headed out to sea for another wave.

They made it to Angela's silver car and once inside, she passed Bella a pair of flip flops. "I always have an extra pair of shoes for emergencies." Angela told her, starting her car. Bella thanked her before slipping on her shoes. "So it's half-past noon. Where would you like to go?" Bella shrugged, then yawned. "Somewhere peaceful. I've been getting assaulted by a lot of memories lately." Angela pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Forks. "We can go to my house then, and if you want, you can share your memories." Bella was silent and pondered over Angela's words. She wasn't really sure what Angela would think when Bella told her about the memories, but she did want to tell someone.

Eventually, Angela pulled into her driveway, and parked the car in the driveway. "Okay, follow me." Angela left the car with Bella at her heels, and entered her home. The house was empty and a question popped into Bella's head. "Where are your parents?" Angela smiled and took a seat in the living room. "I don't live with my parents. I moved out when I was eighteen."

"And how old are you now?" Bella asked. "Twenty. I'll be twenty-one in a couple months." Angela paused, then looked at Bella. "Do you know how old you are?" she returned the question. Bella's brow knitted together in thought. "No. But I'm thinking I'm around your age." Bella told her after thinking. Angela nodded, and reached for a book lying on the coffee table in front of her. "Sit here." Angela suggested, patting the seat next to her. After Bella complied, Angela showed her the book. "I got this from the library after I found out you have amnesia. Apparently doing some of these things can help you get your memory back." Bella eyed the book curiously. "_Memory recovery techniques, by Ben Cheney._ Hm. So do you think it will work?" Bella asked, opening the book and flipping through a few pages. Angela shrugged and leaned back into the soft couch. "I don't know but it's worth a try, right?" Bella closed the book and handed it back to Angela. "I guess so."

Angela opened the book and glanced over a few pages to make sure she did everything correctly. "Okay Bella. I need you to close your eyes and relax." Angela told her, waiting for her to follow the instructions. Bella did as she was told, closed her eyes and tried to relax. "First we need to steady your breathing. So take in deep breaths." Bella followed Angela's instructions and began breathing slowly and deeply. Angela rose from the seat and lit a fragrant candle. Setting it near Bella, she was engulfed by the sweet scent of apples and cinnamon. "Okay." Angela spoke gently. "I want you to let your mind wander and where it wanders, you must follow." Bella was slightly confused by Angela's words, but she didn't question it. She merely let her mind remain blank, and when the memory finally presented itself to her, she was surprised it wasn't one of the dreadful ones she'd come to fear.

_Bella smiled and took a seat at the table. The man behind her, scooted her chair forward, then walked around the small circular table and sat opposite her. "Thank you." Bella murmured shyly, a light blush alighting her cheeks. The man smiled and looked at her with loving eyes. "Anything for you, my Bella." Bella giggled like a schoolgirl just as a waitress came by to take their order. They ordered quickly and Bella was enraptured by the way the man's green eyes seemed to glow as he looked at her. "Edward." She almost whispered. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked softly. Edward merely continued smiling and reached out to claim her hand in his. "Is there any other way to look at the woman I love?"he asked just as their meal arrived. _

_The waitress placed the food before them, then left to attend some other tables. "Love?" Bella asked surprised. Edward brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Yes my dear. I love you." He repeated, searching her eyes for a response. Bella's eyes glistened with unshed tears, and she wiped under her eyes self-consciously. "I l-l-love you too." She told him earnestly. Edward leaned forward to kiss her lips, and ended up spilling their drinks. "Oh! I'm so sorry Bella!" he apologized, jumping up from the table and accidentally knocking the table to the ground. The sound of dishes breaking filled the air and Edward turned red from embarrassment. "Edward, calm down." Bella told him, rising from her own chair as people began staring and the waitress returned looking distraught at the broken dishes. Bella crossed over the mess and wrapped her small arms around Edward's waist. "Hey, you planed this whole romantic date just to tell me you loved me?" she asked curiously. Edward averted his eyes and looked at the mess. "Even with this mess, this was the most perfect date ever." Bella nuzzled into his chest and he kissed her hair. "Thanks Bella." Edward held onto her protectively for a few blissful moments, then pulled away and looked down at the lady trying to clean up his mess. "Here," Edward threw down an assortment of bills. "I think this should cover the expenses." The lady counted the money, and her mouth opened into a large 'O' of surprise. "T-t-this is almost five hundred dollars!" she nearly squealed. "Make sure to give yourself a nice tip." Edward winked at the woman, then walked, hand in hand, with Bella to the car._

_Edward drove them back to his house, and the couple continued holding hands throughout the drive. Once they arrived at his mansion, they entered through the double doors and was greeted by Carlisle and Esme. "Did you finally tell her?" Carlisle asked excitedly. Edward beamed with pride and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. I did." Bella smiled and leaned into Edward as well. "I love him too." She told them happily. Esme began crying from happiness, and rushed forward to engulf Bella in a hug. "That's wonderful honey!" Bella stumbled from the hug, but after regaining her balance, she hugged Esme back. "I smell a marriage in the future." Carlisle winked at his son, whose smile dissolved instantly. "Marriage?" Bella exclaimed, warming to the idea immediately. "Uh dad. Don't you think it's too soon to be proposing an idea like that?" Bella's smile faltered, and she released Esme from her hug. Carlisle quirked an eyebrow at his son. "Edward. It's not too early. You've known each other for years and have been dating for a while now. I think it's only best that you marry her and take that next step in your relationship." Edward's eyes narrowed for a second before returning to normal. With a fake smile etched on his face, Edward looked at his father. "Well, I guess we can discuss that later. I'm going to take Bella home now. I'll return shortly." Edward turned away from his speechless father, and grabbed Bella's hand, lightly, before heading back out to the car. _

Angela's blew out the candle, and lit a different one. Wafting the candle under Bella's nose, Bella was now smelling the soothing scent of vanilla. A different memory resurfaced and she rode the memory out, just as Angela had told her to.

_Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and rocked back and forth happily. Nuzzling into her hair, she tilted her head up and connected their lips. "I love you." He whispered, trailing feather soft kisses down her cheek, to her neck. She giggled from the contact, and he smiled, pulling back. "I love saying that." He mused aloud. Bella leaned into him affectionately. "Me too." She murmured. Smiled were exchanged, as were a few kisses more kisses, and Bella's phone buzzed. "Oh. Must be my friends." She told him apologetically. Just as she was about to answer it, Edward crushed his lips on hers. "Can't you talk to them later." He asked, hovering a few millimeters above her face. Bella smiled at him softly and nodded slowly. "Sure."_

_The pair were standing outside of Bella's home. Edward had taken her to the carnival just a few hours before and they'd had a great time. He'd bought her some cotton candy and won her a small teddy bear. Both items lay at their feet, almost forgotten. Edward rested his forehead on hers and whispered sweet nothings to her crimson face. Charlie popped his head out the open window and scowled at the pair. "Are you going to stay out there smooching all night?" he asked, somewhat irritated at finding his daughter on the porch with her boyfriend in an intimate embrace. "I should go." She told him sadly. Edward pulled her in for another kiss when she tried to leave. Charlie growled at Edward, and was immediately yanked back into the house by Renee. "Hey! Leave them alone. Let them say goodbye in peace you guard dog!" Bella shook her head in embarrassment while Edward stifled his chuckles. Then, turning back to Bella, he butterfly kissed her. "This feeling is too nice to abandon. Come home with me." He murmured against her lips. Bella laughed lightly, and pecked her lips against his one final time. "I like this too, but I can't go home with you." Edward pouted and Bella cupped his cheek. "Hey now. None of that." Edward smiled, then kissed her forehead and she blushed, before turning away to head inside the house. "I love you." He told her, before going to his car. "As I love you" she replied once inside the house._

_Charlie and Renee where waiting for her inside. Charlie looked peeved while Renee looked excited. "Oh honey! Tell me all about your day." Renee grabbed her arm and led her into the living room. "And don't skip any of the details." Charlie followed after, and joined the pair in the living room. "Yeah Bells. I want to know _everything_ that happened." Bella frowned at her dad. This was going to be awkward conversation._

Angela glanced at the clock. Bella hadn't moved much for almost three hours. She wasn't sure if it had worked or Bella had fallen asleep. Unsure of what to do, she decided to let the girl rest and headed in the kitchen to fix something to eat. The book discouraged against waking those recovering their memories because it said it could permanently erase them, and Angela didn't want to be held responsible for permanently erasing Bella's memory.

Before she began cooking something for both Bella and herself, she took out her cell phone and texted Jacob. I found her and took her to my place. I'll drop her off at your house when you text back.

**A/N: The time has finally come. I start college tomorrow. *Squeals from excitement and nerves* So, I made sure to finish this chapter today because I don't know when I'll be able to get out the next one. Hopefully, college won't kill my urges to type. xD Everyone else starting school this week, have a good first day~ **


	17. Marraige

Chapter 12~ Marriage

Angela glanced at the clock. A quarter to eight. Sighing, she took the food she had cooked for Bella and set it inside the microwave. Bella still hadn't woken up, and she was starting to get worried for the girl. Whether the book said she was supposed to wake her up or not, she decided that if Bella didn't wake up in the next half hour, she was going to do it herself.

_The pair sat on a bench in the park with a warm breeze playing with their hair. "This is such a nice day." Bella whispered as the breeze caressed her face and she closed her eyes against it. "I know. Did you have fun today?" Edward asked, resting his cheek on her soft hair. Bella nodded, and a small smile played on her lips. "Most definitely." She replied._

_They had spent Edward's day off from the office, together. Edward had taken her to see the latest chick flick. Then he had taken her out for lunch at the local bistro, and currently relaxing in the park was nice way for them to just bask in each other's presence._

_"So are you really going to pick up more hours at work?" Bella asked hesitantly. Edward sighed and shifted in his seat so that he was no longer resting on Bella's hair. "Bella, we already had this conversation. I need to prove to Carlisle that I can be trusted to one day own the firm. Now if that means I need to work more, then I _will_ work more." Bella frowned at his response and leaned away from him. "But Edward, you already work six days a week for seventy-two hours. If you take on any more time, you won't have time to do anything other than sleep." Edward shrugged and looked at her nonchalantly. "Eh. I'm a hard-working man. Shouldn't you be proud or something?" Bella's brow creased in mild frustration. "But what about us? I hardly get to see you anymore." She whined. Edward cupped her chin and leaned towards her. "Don't worry Bella. Carlisle is going to retire soon and basically hand the company over to me. Once that happens, I'll be able to work less and we'll spend more time together. How's that sound?" Bella pouted and Edward kissed her plum lips. "Hey now, come on. Give me a smile." Bella couldn't help the corners of her lips curl upwards at his words. "Alright, alright. I guess I won't complain about not being able to see you much, anymore." _

_They sat there a while longer, more relaxed than before. Bella still held minor frustrations at her boyfriend's job, but she understood where he was coming from._

_Edward worked at Cullen incorporated or Cullen Inc. for short. The company was one his father Carlisle had started over twenty years ago. To Bella, the company reminded her of bank. Ever since she'd met Edward, she knew his only dream in life was to one day own the company for himself. Carlisle already wanted Edward to succeed him, but he wasn't sure if Edward was ready to put in the time and effort it would take to own the company. So, Edward was basically proving to his father that he not only _could _he put in time and effort. But he _would _put in time and effort as well. So while Bella did admire Edward's ambition, she also felt lonely at the little time they were able to spend with each other._

Angela watched Bella stir and a flicker of happiness spiked through her. Was Bella finally waking up? Would she not have to worry about having to wake her and risk her memories being permanently erased? The smile across Angela's face sank into a frown when she realized Bella was not waking and remained in her induced unconsciousness. Deciding to consult the book, Angela began flipping through the pages for a way to wake Bella.

_Bella read the text again and a smile crept its way onto her face. _My dearest Bella. I set up a very special dinner for you and I at your favorite restaurant. I'll stop by to pick you up at seven. Love, Edward. _Bella checked the time on her phone and saw that she only had fifteen minutes left before Edward would arrive. Earlier that day she had told her three best friends and they had taken her shopping for the best engagement dress they could find. They assumed that since Edward had showered her with gifts all week, then he must be about to propose to her. She had allowed them to dress her up, and they even did up her hair and make-up. Bree had picked out a short sleeved, knee-length dark-blue v-neck dress with black pumps. Irina had curled her hair and Zafrina had commented that she should probably wear water-proof make-up just in case she cried. The trio had left her not ten minutes ago, and now she waited anxiously for her doorbell to ring._

_Her waiting paid off, and in fourteen minutes, her doorbell rang. "He's early!" Bella squealed to herself as she raced down the stairs towards the front door. Charlie was standing in the doorway by the kitchen and Bella passed him by. "Going out with Edward?" he grunt-asked. Bella stopped in her tracks and turned towards her father. Walking over to him, she engulfed him in a hug and his eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah. You know I love you right?" she pulled back and smiled down at her. "Of course Bells. I love you too." Bella returned his smile, then headed over to the door. Upon opening it, she was greeted by a bouquet of red roses. "Beautiful roses for a beautiful lady." he said with a smile. Bella giggled, then took the roses from him and re-entered the house. "Charlie, can you find a vase with water and put these inside?" she asked hopefully. While Charlie's eyes narrowed at the sight of Edward, he took the roses and searched for a vase with water. "Ready to go my love?" Edward asked, searching for her had. Bella didn't have to respond, for Edward led her to the limo waiting for them outside of her house._

_Bella began to wonder if her friends where right. Maybe Edward was going to propose to her today at the restaurant. She began to get nervous as she thought about it. She did in fact love him enough to marry, but this was a huge step in their relationship._

_ An hour later, Bella and Edward placed their forks down on the plates and glanced at each other's barren plates. Dinner had went nicely, and Bella felt a little disappointed when during the whole dinner, Edward did not propose. There were times when she thought the question was about to be sprung, and she would tense up in anticipation. But unfortunately, the question never came out of his mouth. As he led her out of the restaurant and towards the limo, he got down on one knee just outside of the limo and Bella gasped. Here it was! He was finally about to propose. As her face began to warm, she realized with shock and dismay that he was only tying his shoe. Her face colored with anger and when she entered the limo, she did so with a huff. "You okay?" Edward asked in puzzlement as he slid in next to her. "Fine." she snapped back, turning to gaze out the tinted window._

_The limo headed towards her house and a frown slipped onto her face as they drove right by her home. "My house is right there." she turned around and looked at Edward. Edward smirked and a few minutes later, the limo stopped driving and their door was opened. Stepping outside, Bella realized they were at the park she loved to visit with Edward. Just sitting on the bench was enjoyable to her. _

_Edward claimed her hand and they began walking towards their bench. Bella sat down first and Edward towered above her. "Isabella Swan," Bella quirked an eyebrow and looked up at Edward. "I love with you with every fiber of my being. You have claimed my heart and they beat as one. For all and eternity I wish to spend the rest of my days loving you as you love me." Edward got down on one knee and Bella felt tears of happiness creep their way to her eyes. "So the greatest gift you could give to me would be your hand. Marry me, so that we can be together always." The tears overflowed and Bella nodded happily. "I will, Edward. Yes!" Edward stood back up, as did Bella, and their embrace was so sweet, that the limo driver was teary eyed. "I love you so much, soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen." Bella leaned her head up and kissed his lips fervently. "I love you too." _

_ They headed back for the limo, and Bella heard a female calling her name. "Bella!" the person called, just as Bella's vision began to swim. "Bella! Wake up!" Bella looked around for the voice, but her vision was starting to shift. She was no longer in the park with-_

"Bella! Oh good. You're awake." Angela hovered over Bella, who blinked sleepily. She yawned, and Angela backed away a bit. "Geez Bella. I didn't mean to induce a memory slumber. You've been out for a while." Angela held out the cup of water to Bella who took it happily. "Thanks." she murmured, gulping down the water quickly. "I'm also kinda h-

"Hungry?" Angela asked, placing a plate of fish curry in front of Bella. Bella's eyes widened in shock and he nose crinkled in disgust. "Uh.. actually I hate curry." she said apologetically. Angela glanced down at the plate in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry. I can cook you something else." Bella shook her head, the curry had ruined her appetite. "Nah, that's okay. But can I get a ride back to Jacob's?" Angela was about to agree to, but then she remembered that Jacob wasn't even in town. "Actually, he went to Seattle, so I guess when he calls or texts me back, then I can take you home." Bella sighed, she was actually a little tired even though she had technically just been asleep.

Jacob pulled into his driveway and after wheeling Billy into the house, he set his phone on the charger and finally read that text from Angela. I found her and took her to my place. I'll drop her off at your house when you text back.-Angela. Instant relief at the fact that Bella was okay, washed through him. He texted Angela to bring over Bella, and in less than fifteen minutes, Bella was climbing through his window like a pro. "Hey Bella." he greeted happily, giving her a bear hug. Bella hugged him back and he pulled away first, a blush apparent on his face. "So uh, I got you uh... something." Bella watched him curiously. "Hm?" Jacob fished out the bracelet and held it out to her. Bella's eyes widened in surprise, and she took the gift slowly. "For...me?" she asked hesitantly. Jacob nodded, scratching his head self-consciously. "Thank you." she smiled up at him, and clasped the bracelet around her waist. "I'm happy you like it." Bella sat down on the bed and yawned. "I love it." she told him honestly, then lied down on the bed. "I was going to eat, but I'm too sleepy." Jacob sat down on floor and leaned his head on the bed. "You don't," a yawn interrupted her speech. "Have to sleep there. I can make room." she told him, nuzzling into the panda. Jacob slid into the bed next to her, his whole body flushed from the thought of sleeping next to her. He thought about how Embry and Quil's jaw would drop if they knew about this. But he decided this was one thing he would keep a secret.

Bella fell asleep, and her body ended up leaning into him. Jacob stiffened, then relaxed. Bella nuzzled into his side, and he laid his head against her curly hair. Sleep came swiftly, and both had a smile on their face.

**A/N: Hey everyone! So it turns out that I have an hour in between my first and second class on Mondays and Wednesdays. So guess where I'm going to be spending that time doing? In the library, typing! ^w^ Maybe I can keep up a chapter either a day, or every other day. But at least two a week. :3 We'll see. **


	18. Will

Chapter 13~ Will

Jacob woke up first and found Bella clinging to his shirt. Still fast asleep, he found her utterly adorable. Her brown hair was moussed from tossing and turning in the bed. Her round cheeks had a light tint to them, and he realized she was probably overheating from their body heat combined. So, he inched away from her slowly so as not to wake her. "Of course he forgot she was clinging to him, and he was on the edge of the bed. So when she released him and he didn't realize it, he fell off the bed. Bella's eyes snapped open and she peered over the side of the bed sleepily. "You okay?" she asked, covering her mouth as a yawn overcame her. Jacob rubbed the back of his head, but smiled reassuringly. "I'm great." Bella stretched, then slid off the bed clumsily, her foot getting caught in the blanket. Jacob caught her before she could fall, and she gazed down at him with wide eyes. "Thanks..." she mumbled embarrassed.

The door suddenly slammed open and a woman stood in the doorway. She had waist length straight black hair and dark brown eyes. She was a few inches taller than Bella, but had a more athletic build. "Jakey!" she greeted happily. Entering the room as though she'd done it numerous times. Upon spotting Bella in Jacob's arms, her eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped. Jacob looked from Bella to the woman and his face had never flushed harder. Once he was resembling a fire truck, the woman turned around, closed the door and seized Bella up from head to toe. "Is she pregnant with your child?" the woman almost whispered. Jacob shook his head furiously. "No! We haven't even slept together." Bella looked at Jacob in puzzlement. "Yeah we did. We slept together last night." she told him, her brow furrowing in confusion. "Don't you remember?" Jacob had his hands around her waist, and Bella was still technically in the 'motion' to fall off the bed. One of her legs was even still on the bed. Once she had untangled herself from the blanket, Jacob released her and looked at the woman still waiting for an explanation.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on, or am I going to have to ask dad?" Jacob's red face drained of color instantly. "No Rachel! Don't tell dad. He doesn't know about Bella staying here." Bella could hear the despair in Jacob's voice, and it tugged at her heartstrings. She leaned over and embraced him in a hug. The woman, Rachel, quirked an eyebrow at the pair. "Jakey, seriously? You really think I'm going to tell _dad_?" Jacob smiled, color returning to his blanched face. "Thanks Rachel." Rachel flashed a dazzling smile. "Now I think it's best that you explain everything that's going on." Jacob sighed and prepared to give Rachel an abridged version of what was happening. But before he could get started, Rachel shook her head. "I said the whole story Jakey. Not the gist." Rachel glanced at Bella and smiled with an arm outstretched. "I'm Rachel if you hadn't caught on by now. I'm also Jakey's older sister." Bella took the outstretched hand hesitantly, and shook it loosely. "I'm Bella." Rachel leaned against the door and looked at Jacob. "Well, go on. I feel a long story coming on." Rachel slid to the floor and Jacob began telling her about how he first met Bella.

Bella felt her memory tugging at her. This position she was in was familiar to her. She was latched onto Jaocb's arm, with her head resting on his shoulders.

_Bella gaped at Esme who had tears streaming down her face. "H-h-h-he's d-d-dead?" she squeaked, not needing confirmation but praying she'd misheard the woman before her. Esme's body was wracked with sobs, she was barely able to nod to Bella's question. "How?" Bella asked wiping her eyes and turning to Emmett who was standing beside Esme, trying to ease her pain with a hug. "Car accident. Drunk driver." Emmett told her sadly. He was on the verge of tears as well. Bella just couldn't believe it. She'd thought of Carlisle as a second father and now he was gone._

_Edward stood a few feet away, facing out a window. The sun was setting and it cast an eerie glow to his already pale skin. Bella walked over to where he stood, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Resting her head into his back, she tried to stifle the ongoing tears. "I'm so sorry, Edward." Bella whispered, her voice thick with emotion. Edward didn't respond, nor did Bella expect him to. But when he did respond, what he said confused Bella. "The company is mine now." Bella removed her hands from around his waist and walked around to stand in front of him. Tears were running down his face, but he corners of his mouth twitched as though he were fighting off a smile. "I can cancel the engagement. He's gone now." Bella wasn't sure she heard Edward correctly. "He's gone now." Edward repeated softly, eyes searching the outside world for something Bella wasn't sure of. "The company is finally _mine_." Bella didn't know if this was his way of fighting off the depression that ensues after the death of a loved one, or if Edward was serious. Either way, his reaction was creeping her out and she didn't want to be around him. "I'm going to go home." she told him, beginning to walk away._

_As she turned to leave, that day would be the start of the nightmare to come. Edward whipped around and grabbed her arm, squeezing so tightly a bruise was bound to form in the next day. "Ouch, Edward." Bella looked from her arm, up into Edward's emotionless eyes. "Don't leave." he practically commanded. Bella's eyes widened in shock at his tone, and his face flickered with emotion. "Sorry." he apologized, releasing her then wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "Don't go. I'm...fragile." he murmured into her ear. Bella understood and leaned into him. "I understand. It's okay." he kissed her forehead, then walked her to her car. "I'll see you later Esme. Hang in there." Bella told her, giving the broken woman a quick hug before following Edward out of the house. "His will is going to be read to us later in the afternoon. Will you be there with me when it's read?" Edward asked hesitantly. "Of course Edward. I will always be there for you."_

"..-And then I laid down in the bed next to her and we fell asleep. That's why she said we 'slept together yesterday. She meant it literally while you meant it perversely." Jacob finished and Rachel looked at him for a few moments before her gaze wandered over to Bella. "Is what he said true?" Rachel asked the girl. "Every word." Bella replied, even though she hadn't been listening. "Wow. I thought she was just your secret girlfriend or something. But if what you said is true, then this is intense. Have you remembered anything?" Rachel asked Bella curiously. "Bits and pieces but nothing that can really help me with where I live and whatnot." Bella answered honestly. Rachel thought about this for the moment. "Bella, why don't you go take a shower so I can talk to Jacob alone." Bella looked to Jacob for confirmation and he shrugged. So, she went to his closet and grabbed some of the clothes he had bought her a few days ago, then headed into the bathroom across the hall.

Once the were alone, Rachel began whisper-yelling at Jacob. "What the hell Jakey? You can't just keep a _human being_ at your _house_ like a _pet_!" Jacob held up his hands defensively. "What else was I suppose to do, just leave her stranded on the beach?" he retorted. "Don't be an idiot! You should've just left her at the police station!" Rachel snapped. "I did take her! But they weren't very helpful." he growled at her. Before Rachel could respond, Jacob spoke. "Look Rachel, I'm doing the best I can to help her. Why can't you just let this drop?"

"You like her!"

"I mean it's not like- wait what?" Jacob gaped at his sister who smirked triumphantly. "You _do_!" she squealed. "I _knew_ it! This whole time I was wondering why you were helping her so much. Oh my gosh, Jakey! You _like_her." Jacob buried his face in his hands and ignored his sister. "Anyway, don't worry about it and please don't tell dad." Rachel ignored him. "So have you told her? Does she like you?"

"Rachel, please get a grip on yourself. Listen to me. Please." Rachel rolled her eyes and waved away Jacob's concerns. "Whatever. I won't tell dad. Now tell me what I want to know." Jacob sighed, before obeying. "No I haven't told her and I don't know if she likes me." Rachel pouted. "Hmph. Well that's not romantic at all. I guess I'm going to have to play matchmaker and help you huh?" Rachel winked at him and Jacob paled. "Rachel please don't meddle. Remember what happened last time." Rachel and Jacob shuddered simultaneously. "How was I suppose to know that she was allergic to peanuts? All that mattered is that it was a gift from you. Before she blew up like a balloon, she was totally in love with you." Rachel told him happily. It was Jacob's time to roll his eyes. "Not this time Rachel. No meddling or trying to '_help_' me...okay?" Rachel pouted and crossed her arms. "Fine." she grumbled. "Never accepting my help. One day you're going to need it and I'm not going to be here." she proclaimed. "Whatever." Jacob replied, rising from his spot on the floor. "So I take it dad went fishing?" Jacob asked, peering his head into the hallway and hearing silence aside from the shower in the bathroom. "Yeah. He doesn't even know I'm here. I used the spare key under the welcome mat to get in." She told him, answering his unasked question. "You always break and enter our home." Jacob teased, walking into the kitchen to cook some breakfast. "You know me, always the rebel."

Bella finished taking her shower and turned it off. After toweling dry and putting on her clothes, she looked at herself in the mirror. Wide brown eyes stared back at her. A startled look overcame her as she heard his voice.

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?" Bella had never seen Edward look as enraged as he did in that one moment. The man reading the will peeked at Edward over his glasses. "You have a problem with your hearing?" the man asked sarcastically. Esme had left a few minutes into hearing the will, and Emmett had followed after. Only Bella and Edward remained in the room. Edward tried to calm himself down and he rephrased his question. "Please repeat that last part." Edward said through gritted teeth. The man scrolled back up the paper, and reread the part on the will._

_"...my company shall be given to my eldest son, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, upon his marriage before his twenty-first birthday. If he has not married by that time, then the company will be succeeded by the vice president, Jasper Hale."_

_Edward slammed his fist down on the walls, and began knocking off books on the shelves. "I'm not cleaning that up." the man reading the will grumbled, closing the document and heading out of the room. "Someone else will be by with the legalities of where the money is going and etcetera. I'm not going to stay here and deal with your meltdown." The man passed by Bella, and rested a hand on her shoulder in concern. "Your boyfriend may need to see a therapist. I'd advise one capable of dealing with deaths in the family." Bella's watery eyes searched the man for anything malicious in his tone, but he just seemed genuinely concerned. "Okay." she told him. He patted her shoulder twice before leaving._

_Bella walked over to where Edward was currently making a mess, and tried to stop him from breaking a glass paperweight. "Stop Edward. Calm down." she grabbed onto his arm and he flung her into the bookcase. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" he screamed at her, striking her across the face. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he struck her again. Bella knew he wasn't really angry at her, he just needed someone to lash out at. She escaped the next hit and ran for the door. Once he had calmed down, they would talk it out, but she would forgive him. After all, he didn't mean to do it. He was just angry. He loved her in the end and that was what she would hold on to._

Bella held her cheek, still staring at herself in the mirror. Phantom pain rocked through her and she shuddered. A knock on the door jolted her out of her thoughts and she jumped. "Yeah?" she called, trying to steady herself. "Breakfast is ready!" Rachel called from opposite the door. "Okay. Coming." Bella opened the door and followed Rachel into the kitchen, the memory already fading into the recesses of her mind.

**A/N: Either you guys realllllly love my story, or we're in different time zones. xD Cuz I'm getting emails at 3 and 4 in the morning saying my lovely readers left a lovely review :3 Btw, I'm from Ohio so I have to make a conscious effort to write 'Soda' and not 'Pop' x3 Lol, anywho thanks is given to those who alert/fav'd the story. But if it weren't for the reviewers, these chapters wouldn't be coming out as quickly as they do, so EXTRA thanks is given to you, my reviewers :D**


	19. Extra5

~Extra.5~

Edward glared up at Emmett angrily. "More with the taunts, little brother?" he snapped, chucking a stapler at Emmett's head. "Little brother? I'm only a year younger than you." Emmett scoffed, ducking as the stapler crashed against the wall and fell brokenly to the floor. "And what do you mean taunts? I'm not taunting you. Merely telling you the truth. You only have a eight days to marry Bella or else." Emmett sing-songed. Edward cursed loudly and pointed an accusing finger at Emmett. "Dammit Emmett! Why the hell aren't you helping me find my soon-to-be-wife?" he snarled. Emmett held up his phone that was still hot from over-use. "Dude! I've been calling everyone I can to find this girl. I still don't understand why you don't want to involve the police or anything." Although Emmett was secretly happy that Edward hadn't involved the police. It meant there was a chance Bella could stay under the radar.

"You know damn well why I can't. Unlike you, I am a somebody. If the media found out my fiancée was missing, it would be a big scandal. So, unfortunately I cannot allow the police to get involved." Edward paced behind his desk. "It's been five days Emmett. FIVE DAYS!" Edward pulled at his hair. If we don't find her in the next five days, I'll have no choice but to involve the police." Emmett repressed a smile. This was excellent news. If Bella was able to stay away for that long, then she would be in the clear. His phone began buzzing and Edward's rolled his eyes. "Don't take that phone call in here. Get out. I have work to do." Edward grunted, returning to his seat and filling out more paperwork.

Emmett stepped into the hall, and answered his phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Edward?" a voice asked excitedly. Emmett cocked a brow and looked at his phone puzzled. Bringing it back to his ear, he replied. "No. I'm his brother. What business do you have with Edward?"

"I think I found his fiancée!" the person told him enthusiastically. Emmett's jaw dropped. "Who is this?" he finally asked, after a few moments of silence. "Tyler Crowley! I work for the Forks P.D" the man, Tyler, enthused. Emmett knew that Forks was about two and half hours away. That's a long drive from where they were currently. "I'll be there shortly. We'll discuss matters when I get there." Emmett told the man, already heading out of the building and to the parking lot where his black Mercedes was waiting for him. "Alright! We can discuss the method of payment used for me not to tell the press." Emmett snapped his phone closed and raced to Forks.

~A crazy fast drive later~

Emmett parked his car in front of the station and found a police officer standing out front, waiting for him. He assumed it was Tyler and tried not to show the man his anxiety. "So you're Em-

"I will give you ten thousand dollars if you don't tell Edward where Bella is located." Tyler gaped at Emmett. "Wait, don't you want to know where she is?" he asked bemused. Emmett shook his head furiously. "No! Twenty thousand." he offered. "But I don't understand. I thought-

"Thirty thousand!" Emmett snarled. Tyler's eyes bugged out of his socket. "You're willing to give me thirty-thousand dollars just by not telling Edward where Bella is?" Emmett nodded an affirmative. Just as Tyler was about to except, he put on a poker face. "Hm. I don't think that thirty thousand is going to cut it." Emmett whipped out his checkbook. "Fine. How does one-hundred thousand sound?" Tyler's jaw dropped so far it nearly touched the ground. "DEAL!"

Emmett made out the check to Tyler, then handed it to him slowly. "Cash it in nine days. I have to make sure you uphold your end of the bargain. I will tell my bank to be on standby." Tyler pouted, and crossed his arms. "I'm a police officer. I don't lie so of course I will keep up my end." Emmett smiled, hopefully he could trust this man. "So, what's going on?"

"No questions." Emmett replied quickly. "You may not ask me any questions. But I do have a few for you." Tyler beamed at the check, then looked at Emmett. "What?" he asked, rubbing the check against his cheek. "How did you find Bella?" he asked curiously. "Oh right. Well, this boy came in a couple days ago saying he'd found this girl washed up on the beach with amnesia. She barely knew her name apparently. So, he asked me to see if she was on the missing persons list and when I took her prints, nothing came up. So when I sent her picture through the database, I came across an article written a couple months ago and BINGO! There she was, hanging on the arm of Edward Cullen. Apparently it was talking about their wedding." Emmett absorbed this information calmly. "Do you know the name of the person who brought her in?" Tyler nodded and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "Here's his information." Emmett frowned. "Should you really be giving out people's information all willy nilly like this?" he asked skeptically. Tyler shrugged. "Who cares man? I'm a hundred thousand dollars richer!" Emmett rolled his eyes and headed to his car. While he didn't want to bring Bella back, he would like to see who she's with and how she was doing.

Programming the address onto his GPS, Emmett drove his car around until he reached Jacob Blacks house. He parked across the street and prepared to go into ninja mode. Luckily for him, he didn't need to leave his car for a boy and two girls exited the house, laughing about something. He spotted Bella and she seemed to be doing alright. Aside from being told she had amnesia, he would've assumed she was perfectly healthy.

"No Jakey! Let's go to mall. I want to take Bella shopping!" The tall girl who'd linked arms with Bella told the boy. Emmett saw the look of boredom flash over 'Jakey's' face, and felt sorry for the boy. No boy wanted to go shopping with females. It was a horrific event that could only lead to one's own misery. "But wouldn't you rather go to the beach or a movie?" he asked, unlocking the car doors. "Didn't you already take her to a movie? And it's too cold to go to the beach. So I'm happy you agree that shopping is best!" The tall girl exclaimed, claiming the passenger seat. Bella sat in the back and 'Jakey' looked to the sky in exasperation. "Great." Emmett heard Jacob grumbled before taking off out of the driveway. Emmett, pleased with Bella's location, began the long trip back home. As long as he kept Edward away from Forks, Bella would have a happier life.

**A/N: I realized an extra was due~ Plus I knew I was going to have homework and wrote this a day in advance. I'm really trying to keep up this chapter a day. I think I'm doing pretty good. **


	20. Food

Chapter 14~Food

"So this would look super cute on you!" Rachel exclaimed, holding up a yellow blouse against Bella's chest. "What do you think Jakey?" Rachel asked, turning to her languid brother who was slouching against the wall. "Yeah. It's nice." he grumbled. Rachel rolled her eyes and gave the blouse to Bella to hold. "You've said that about the last seven shirts! Are you taking this seriously?" Jacob yawned, and looked at Rachel with a forced bored expression. He knew his lack of enthusiasm was going to make her upset, so he forced himself to seem disinterested. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?" he asked, when Rachel continued waiting for his response. "Jakey! I'm not buying you lunch now!" Rachel grabbed Bella's hand and stormed away towards the dressing rooms. Jacob laughed at how angry he was able to get Rachel, then spotted his two best friends passing by the store he was in. He raced out of the mini store and entered the great hall of the mall. "Hey Quil! Embry!" The pair had been chatting about something, paused when they heard their name's being called. "JACOB!" they greeted loudly, causing a few people to jump from the random noise.

The boys walked over to where Jacob was standing and fist bumped him the way all guy's do in greeting. "So whatsup?" Jacob asked, feeling like he hadn't seen his friends in a long time. "Oh ya know. The usual." Embry told him. "What about _you_ Jake?" Quil asked, looking at Jacob expectantly. "Just hanging out with Bella and Rachel." Quil and Embry exchanged glances, then stood on opposite sides of Jacob. Slinging an arm casually around Jacob's shoulder, the trio began walking leisurely pass the stores. "So, anything, special happen with Bella recently?" Quil asked innocently. Jacob blushed heavily, but shook his head. "No." Jacob told them, averting his eyes. "Liar!" Quil exclaimed in his ear. "Calm down Quil. And I'm not lying." Jacob told him. "You slept with her you liar!" Embry accused, a grin slipping onto his face. "Who woulda thought you had it in you." Jacob's face contorted in one of shock. "I...what?" he asked in complete bafflement. "You. Slept. With. Her." Quil stated slowly. Jacob laughed awkwardly. "Uh guys. I think you are mistaken." Jacob couldn't believe he was having this conversation with his friends. First his sister accused him of sleeping with Bella, and now his best friends? Was he exuding a sexual aura? He didn't know. All he did know was that everyone's assumptions were wrong.

Jacob shook off their arms on his shoulders. "Guys! I swear I haven't slept with Bella."

"Yes you did. We slept together the other night." Bella said from behind him. The two boys snickered, and Jacob tired his hardest to fight the impending blush creeping across his face. "Bella. Aren't you suppose to be shopping with Rachel?" Jacob asked exasperatedly. "She's buying the clothes now. But why are you lying. We did sleep together." Bella smiled up at him and linked arms with him. "Aw look at that Quil. Aren't they the just _cute_." Embry teased. Quil smirked. "Adorable." Jacob face-palmed and looked at Bella. She was completely OBLIVIOUS to their words. Embry and Quil exchanged a few brief words, then turned to Jacob. "Hey Bella, want to buy an ice-cream cone with me?" Embry asked, not waiting for an answer but already dragging the girl towards an ice-cream stand. Once they were gone, Quil leaned in close to Jacob. "Okay Jake. Cut the modest act. Bella even admitted to it. Now tell me, how was it?" The intense look on Quil's face, Jacob drew in a deep breath and released it quickly. "Look Quil." Quil leaned in even closer, knocking foreheads together. "Dirty details." Quil demanded. "We slept together." Jacob told his friend, a slow smile falling into place. "I already know that!" Quil complained. "No Quil. You don't _understand_. We _slept_ together. As in, she laid down in the bed beside me and we fell _asleep_!" Quil studied Jacob for three seconds. "Are you pulling my chain?" he asked skeptically. "Nope." Jacob responded honestly. Quil was silent for a few moments and Jacob thought it was finally over. Until Quil snapped. "What the hell Jacob! You led me on!" A few passerby looked in their direction and giggled. "Quiet down Quil!" Jacob shushed him, flushing with embarrassment. "Man Jake! I was expecting to hear such juicy details-

"Okay Quil. We just pulled into Awkward-town. Let's reverse back into Normal." Jacob interrupted, noticing Bella and Embry returning with enough ice-cream cones for everyone. Embry handed a chocolate ice-cream cone to Quil, while Bella handed a vanilla ice-cream cone to Jacob. "So did he tell you all about it?" Embry whispered to Quil. Quil shook his head. "It was a big misunderstanding. Nothing special happened with him and Bella.

"Oh so I don't get an ice-cream?" Rachel asked, glancing at everyone and their cones. She held three bags filled with clothes for Bella. "Actually Rachel, this one is yours." Bella told her, passing Rachel her strawberry cone. "Oh thanks Bella!" Rachel took the ice-cream happily and began consuming it. "That was nice of her." Embry whispered to Jacob. "While we were standing in line, she told me she strawberry was her favorite." Jacob looked at Bella's ice-creamless hand and frowned. "Hey Bella, actually I'm not in the mood for ice-cream. Would you eat mine for me so it doesn't go to waste?"

"Sure!" Bella told him enthusiastically. She took his ice-cream happily and began to eat it's vanilla-y goodness. "Look at Jake getting cozy with his girlfriend." Embry muttered to Quil. "Shut up." Jacob mumbled, leading Bella away from his friends. Of course Quil and Embry followed after, Rachel not too far behind.

The quartet spent the day teasing Jacob, saying innuendoes that Bella didn't catch, and making Jacob resemble that of a tomato. By the end of the day, Jacob was planning revenge on his best friends, and older sister. Rachel had joined in on the teasing a while ago, and Jacob was being tag-teamed all over. Except for Bella, she was unaware of his discomfort.

"See ya later Jella~" Embry waved as Jacob dropped him off at his house. Jella was a combination of their name that Quil had come up with. Bella personally thought it was cute and didn't realize they thought she and Jacob were together.

Since Jacob had already taken Quil home, that left just Rachel and Bella in the car. "Well, I guess we can go home now." Jacob mumbled, beginning the quick drive home. "So how do you sneak her in past dad?" Rachel asked when Jacob pulled into the driveway. "Usually through the window." Jacob responded, parking in the back near the shed. Rachel looked at Bella sadly. "This boy has no manners. I have a better idea." Jacob quirked an eyebrow when Rachel linked arms with Bella and proceeded to walk through the front door. Grabbing the forgotten bags, Jacob followed after and glared at his sister when he'd entered the house. "The point of sneaking her in is so that she won't be seen by dad." Jacob whispered angrily in her ear. "Hey dad. Bella's staying the night with me." Billy looked up from the game on TV. "Okay, whatever. I'll sleep on the couch." He said, returning to the TV and screaming when the other team scored. "Problem solved." Rachel grinned at her annoyed brother, then headed into Jacob's room. "Me and Bella are sleeping in here. You can sleep in dad's room." Jacob gaped at his sister. "But dad's bed sucks! Why would I let you take my room?" he asked incredulous. Rachel smirked at him. "Unless you want me to show Bella your baby pictures, you won't complain." Jacob hated his baby pictures, shuddered at the thought of Bella seeing them. Sighing, he headed toward's Billy's room. "Fine. Whatever." He grumbled before entering Billy's room and slamming the door shut.

The next two days went by quickly for Jacob. He had to work overtime to make up for his trip to Seattle with his father, and Bella spent all her time with Rachel. If Jacob wanted to be honest about his feelings, he would admit to himself that he was jealous of how much time Rachel got to spend with Bella. Being stuck in work all day was not fun. Especially when a rather rude customer kept asking for a refund on an item.

"Why won't you let me return this bag of Doritos?" the irate customer asked. Sighing, Jacob told the man what he'd told him before. "You can't open a bag of chips, eat the contents, and return them." The man shook his head and held out the bag to Jacob. "But I didn't _eat_ them! Look! They are still _in_ here!" Jacob peeked inside the bag where sure enough a mound of Cheetos where waiting to be consumed. "Well, you still can't return it and get your money back. You _opened_ the bag." The man glared at Jacob. "I bought _Doritos_! Why are there _Cheetos_ in here? Is this some kind of joke?" Jacob did find the situation annoyingly funny, but he decided laughing wouldn't benefit him right now. "I don't know why there are Cheetos in your Doritos bag. It's probably a manufacturing error. So you should take it up with the company. Not me." The man threw the bag of chips at Jacob before storming out. Sam exited the backroom and walked by Jacob, carrying a clipboard. He looked Jacob up and down. The boy was covered in Cheetos and an empty Doritos bag was lying by his feet. "What happ-

"I don't want to talk about it." Jacob interjected. Sam shook his head in exasperation. "Go take stock in the back." Sam commanded, passing him the clipboard. "Hey, Mike! Get over here and clean up this mess!"

Meanwhile, Bella was sitting on the couch, staring at a flashcard. "Anything?" Rachel asked expectantly. Bella shook her head. "Nope. That picture of a cow is doing nothing for my memory." Rachel frowned and threw down the last flashcard. "Darn. I was hoping I could help you regain your memory." Bella shrugged, and turned on the TV. "Some days I get so many memories it's hard to keep up. Other days, not so much."

"So how much do you remember?" Rachel asked after a moment of silence. "Actually, after the initial shock of the memory wears off, it sort of fades into the back of mind. Like you know how when you go through your day, you remember everything at that moment, but if someone asked you what you ate for lunch yesterday, you probably won't remember it?" Rachel smiled. "Yeah. That happens all the time."

"Well, it's sorta like that. I only really remember a few things. But, I don't really…" Bella trailed to a stop as her eyes widened at the TV screen. "Bella! Bella what's wrong?" Rachel watched Bella freeze in her spot, eyes glued to the TV. Rachel felt her own eyes widen in shock. "Oh. My. Gosh!"

**A/N: Oh! Your reviews bring such inspiration to my mind. Thank you my lovely reviewers! ;D Without your encouraging (and very funny x3) words, I wouldn't be able to update as quickly as I have. Even though the story is categorized as Friendship/romance, I try to put humor in there as well. I don't know if it's funny to you guys, but I'm happy you're still reading it! **


	21. Funeral

Chapter 15~Funeral

"…_And so that's what Polly learned. In other news, the Carlisle memorial is now posted on the Cullens inc. website. So for those of you who could not attend, you still have a chance to watch. Here is a brief clip."_

The TV Bella and Rachel were watching cut to a scene where thousands of people gathered in silence in a large room. At the head of the room, a woman whom was very familiar to the pair, was speaking about the deceased man in front of a large picture of him.

"_He was so very kind to me." Bella stated sadly, wiping tears from her face. "Always t-t-treated me like one of the f-f-f-f-family." She stammered as sobs wracked her body. A guy walked over to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. He tried to lead her away, and she didn't resist, but said one final statement. "He will be missed." Bella squeaked before allowing the man to lead her away. _

"_Quite touching isn't it?" The newscaster said before the camera switched to the weatherman._

The room was silent for a few minutes. Rachel broke the silence with a question racing around through her head. "You know the Cullens?" Bella was still in shock over seeing the event on TV. As the memory overcame her, Rachel's question hung in an air of silence.

_Emmett remained stoic at the event. He didn't want to show his emotions, nor did he want to cry. So, maintaining an expressionless face was the only way to go. Bella saw him and tried her best to smile. But, she knew he could tell it was fake, for tears were streaming endlessly down her face. He walked over to her and engulfed her in a hug. "Hey Bella. Shh. It's okay." He patted her back soothingly and Bella tried stifling her tears. "I still can't believe that he's gone." She sobbed into his chest. "I know. None of us can. Esme won't even leave her room." Bella sobbed harder into his chest. "I will stop b-b-b-bye after this to visit her." _

_Edward suddenly appeared and Bella was whisked out of Emmett's arms and staggering over to Edwards side. "While this is a tragic event, bear in mind Emmett that only I will be comforting Bella." Edward glowered at his surprised brother. "Edward, you can't possibly think I would be trying to steal your fiancée at a Carlisle's funeral?" Emmett's incredulity turned into disgust. "I can't believe you would think that of me." Emmett shoved past his brother and headed into the main room of the memorial. Turning to Bella, Edward tilted her head up so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "Are you ok?" Edward asked as more tears streamed down her cheek and coated his hand. Bella shook her head and Edward removed his hand from her face. Edward kissed her forehead lightly, and then began taking her through the crowd of quiet people silently grieving the loss of Carlisle Cullen._

_Once they reached the front row, Edward motioned for Bella to take a seat. She claimed the one sitting closest to the aisle, then watched as Edward took a stance in front of the podium. As he began to speak, all eyes turned to him. "We are gathered here today, to mourn the loss of Carlisle Cullen. A co-worker, boss, friend and father to many people. He leaves behind a wife and two sons that will forever and always miss him. Edward paused briefly while his words sunk into the crowd. "I know that some of you wondered what will happen to the company. Will it shut down causing thousands of people to be rendered jobless? Or will someone take over for Carlisle?" Another dramatic pause from Edward. "Well, fear not workers of Cullen Inc. I, Edward Cullen, are to succeed the company after I marry my fiancée. Until then, I will be taking care of business with the help of the vice president, Jasper Hale." Edward paused once more, then looked at Edward. "Now I believe Isabella Swan has a few words she would like to say." Edward looked at Bella and motioned for her to come up to the podium and speak on the behalf of Carlisle._

_Bella had not been expecting to have to talk about Carlisle, so she was rather shocked to hear her name be spoken. But, she decided to gather up her courage, and do it. So, wiping away her tears, as Edward walked away from the podium, she walked towards it. Standing in front of the audience, she looked at their grieving faced and spoke. "He was so very kind to me." Bella stated sadly, wiping tears from her face. "Always t-t-treated me like one of the f-f-f-f-family." She stammered as sobs wracked her body. Edward walked over to her and placed an arm around her shoulders. He tried to lead her away, and she didn't resist, but said one final statement. "He will be missed." Bella squeaked before allowing Edward to lead her away._

_Once they were no longer in the face of the crowd, she broke down and cried heavily into his shirt. Edward let her cry herself out, then led her to the limo waiting for them outside. "The driver will take you to Esme." Edward kissed her cheek lightly and opened the door for her to get in. "I will come home after the ceremony is over. Feel better, okay?" Edward closed the door, but the window was rolled down. "Okay Edward." Bella murmured, wiping her eyes again. Edward stepped away from the limo, and it pulled out of the parking lot, heading towards Esme's home._

Rachel waved a hand in front of Bella's face. "Helloooo?" Rachel flicked Bella in the center of her forehead, and the girl snapped to. "Ow." Bella rubbed her forehead, throwing Rachel a look of questioning. "I ask you a question, and you just zone out. Do you do this often?" Rachel asked, scratching her head. "I had a memory flashback. I'm sorry. It happens often." Rachel seemed intrigued by this. "Oh really? What did you just remember?" she asked curiously. "I was- " Bella stopped, contemplating. Actually, she forgot most of it. The only thing she remembered was that she had went to the memorial service for some strange reason. She told Rachel this, and Rachel frowned. "Having amnesia doesn't sound like the funnest thing." Bella rolled her eyes then smiled. "That would be because it isn't. It's like I don't know who I am half the time. What I do happen to remember slips though. I only remember a few things. It's like I need something to trigger everything, ya know?" Rachel understood completely. "Well, look on the bright side."

"Which is?"

"You know it's not permanent. You've been getting memories to return which must mean eventually you'll remember everything." Rachel smiled at Bella who absorbed this information happily. "You're right!" Rachel flicked back her dark hair and smirked. "Of course." She said cockily. Glancing at the clock, Rachel clicked off the TV and grabbed the car keys. "Well, I guess it's time to pick up your boyfriend." Bella flushed lightly and followed Rachel out of the house. "He's not my boyfriend. Plus, he doesn't like me like that." Bella told Rachel while taking her seat in the front. Rachel sat behind the wheel and started the car. "Bella puh-leaze. There's no way Jakey doesn't _not_ like you." The sentence almost confused Bella, but she could hear the implicative undertone so she understood. "No seriously. We're just friends." Bella insisted, watching the houses pass by as they cruised down the street. Rachel snorted, and turned the corner. "Sure. He only likes you as 'friend'. _Right_." Bella ignored Rachel's teasing, and remained silent until they reached the store Jacob worked inside.

Parking in the parking lot, the pair left the car entered the store.

Jacob wanted to pull out his hair in frustration, but on the outside, he looked very calm and even amused. "Oh, no I'm sorry sir. But, you can't return a bar of soap you purchased from another store." The man glared at Jacob and threw the bar down on the table. "And why the hell not?" he growled. Jacob held up his hands in a 'settle down' type manor. "Please sir. It's store policy to not refund money on items not purchased here." Jacob told him casually. Inside, he seethed. He couldn't believe the man from before was back and harassing him again. Where was Sam when you needed him?

Glancing up, he spotted Bella and Rachel walking towards him. "But I have a receipt." The man told him, calming down a bit. Jacob sighed, his eye twitching in annoyance. "I understand that sir. But it's not from here, so basically we don't owe you your money back." Jacob flashed the guy a smile and the man threw the bar at Jacob's head. "You can never help me! Jackass!" The man stormed out of the store, and Bella dashed over to the counter. "Oh my goodness! Jacob! Are you okay?" Bella leaned over the counter and flitted her hand over Jacob's forehead. "Uh, I'm fine Bella." Jacob mumbled, trying his hardest not to blush. Bella leaned forward and kissed his forehead gently. "There. A kiss to make it better." If Jacob had hoped to not blush before, he knew he couldn't help himself now. His face took on that oh a fire truck and he glared at Rachel who was snickering. "Thanks Bella." He mumbled before clocking out and following them to the car.

On the ride home, Bella fell asleep. Even in her dreams she couldn't escape from the memories.

_Esme sobbed hard into Bella's chest. "I just…can't believe…he's gone!" A wail from Esme, and a shattered eardrum for Bella. "I know Esme. But he wouldn't want you to cry this much." Bella told her, patting Esme's head lightly. The woman leaned away from Bella and wiped the tears away ferociously. "I know." Esme looked at Bella with bloodshot eyes. "You've been here with me for three hours. You are so sweet." Bella smiled softly from the complement. "If someone close to me died, I know you would do the same." Esme clasped Bella's hands and nodded furiously. "Of course! Without a doubt. Ya know, that's why Carlisle chose you for Edward." Bella cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What are you talking about?" she asked puzzled. Esme actually smiled. The first smile in hours. "Edward was too nervous to ask you to marry him. So Carlisle decided to help him out. Give him that push. He knew Edward wanted to take over the company. And he was ok with that. So, he told Edward that if he married you, he could have the company." Esme smiled at the memory of her late husband. "He thought you were the perfect girl for Edward. Sweet and caring, as an added bonus, you're beautiful." Bella colored from embarrassment at the compliment. "You brought out a side to him that was very enjoyable. Carlisle was looking forward to having you as a daughter-in-law." Bella couldn't believe how caring Carlisle turned out to be."_

Jacob shook Bella awake ceasing the memory.

**A/N: I was going to not update for a while, and just leave the cliffhanger. But doing that is mean! So, since you guys reviewed like the awesome people you are, I decided to give you what you want. Another chapter! :3 **


	22. Extra6

~Extra.6~

Irina rolled her eyes as her sister's words went in one ear and out the other. Bree had been talking nonstop about the family reunion happening in four days. She'd decided she was going to visit Jessica, their cousin, a couple days early.

"I mean from what mom tells me, she's a materialistic person. So I need to wear my best clothes to impress her. Oh, I hope we can be the greatest of friends! Do you think she'll want to be friends? I mean we are related. That should work in my favor. Oh this shirt looks super cute! And those jeans. I'll pack extra clothes for just in case! Hm what shoes should I wear? Heels maybe? Or would Converses do? No, I can't do Converses. She'll think I'm weird or something...But I do love Chucks. Hmm. Oh! I can't forget the accessories! I should bring loads of bracelets and rings and stuff! She lives in Forks right? Doesn't it rain a lot there? I should probably bring a bunch of umbrellas. Yeah! I have some that my ex-boyfriend got me from Paris! That screams materialistic right? Oh, I just know we'll be the greatest of friends."

Irina massaged her temples as Bree continued talking nonstop. When the doorbell rang, Irina jumped from the bed and rushed to open the door. "Oh thank heavens!" Irina surprised Zafrina in a bear hug. "Save me!" Irina sobbed theatrically. Zafrina looked down at Irina hanging off of her. "You are such a drama queen." the intimidating girl muttered, shaking Irina off of her. "Zaffie!" Bree called from the other room. Zafrina entered the house and walked into Bree's bedroom. The girl had four suitcases open and was piling clothes inside of it. "Bree, aren't you only going to be going away for three days? Four tops?" Bree nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! But I need to be prepared for any situation!" she explained, stuffing enough clothes into the suitcases for a month long visit. "How about instead, you only take one suitcase? You don't want to come off seeming...insane." Zafrina indicated the various clothing and accessories. Bree frowned at her four suitcases. "Zaffie, you're right." Irina gaped at her sister. "Oh _Zaffie's_ right? But when _I_ tell you the same thing an hour ago, _I'm_ just being silly?" Irina asked incredulously. Bree shrugged, and began unpacking. After a moment of silence, Zafrina remembered something she wanted to ask her friends. "Have any of you heard from Bella yet?" The sisters shook their head sadly. "Nothing." Bree said, checking her cell phone hopefully. "I'm starting to get worried about her." Irina told Zafrina. "No time for worrying. She's just probably in a no cell phone zone or something." Irina sighed and sat down on Bree's bed. "I don't know. I read an article taking about that storm a week ago. You know, the same day and area that Bella-

"Don't talk that way!" Bree squealed, face huffing with anger. "Listen to Zaffie. Bella is okay!" An awkward silence ensued after Bree's outburst, and the trio had no idea what to do. Luckily for them, Bree's phone rang and the tension dispersed as she answered the call. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hello Bree." came the pleasant voice of Edward. "Um...hi?" Edward chuckled and Bree shuddered. "I bet you're wondering while I'm calling you, huh?" he asked, sounding slightly embarrassed. "It's about Bella isn't it?" Bree asked knowingly.

At the mention of Bella, Zafrina and Irina turned to lock gazes with Bree. They wanted to know who she was talking to.

"Yes. That is exactly right." Bree heard Edward pause for a moment and she swear she heard a sniffle. "I...I miss her." a pause as his voice broke. Bree's eyes widened in shock and she held the phone closer to her ear as she heard Edward's muted sobs. "I need to find her." he whispered brokenly. "I never realized how much I loved her until she was..._gone_." his voice broke on the last word and Bree felt tears springing to her own eyes.

Zafrina and Irina was monitoring Bree's phone call from a distance, instantly where on guard when they saw the tears.

"Please Bree. _Please_! If you know _anything_, you have to tell me." Edward sobbed. Bree nodded her head, then realized he couldn't see her. "I will. Don't worry, I will." There was one last sob from Edward, then he thanked her. "No problem." she whispered, cracking a smile. "One last thing." Edward said urgently, his sobbing all but forgotten. "What is it?" Bree asked. "Don't tell Zafrina or Irina." Bree looked over to her sister and friend. "Why?" she asked. Edward sniffled over the phone and Bree heard him blow his nose. "They will try and stop you from telling me. They want to keep my love away from me." Bree understood completely. But that didn't mean she didn't feel guilty for not telling them. "Okay. I won't. Feel better." She hung up and looked at her Zafrina and Irina. "Who was that?" Irina asked immediately. Bree laughed lightly, thinking up a lie quickly. "Just Emmett. Asking the usual question. I pretended to agree to tell him if I heard from Bella." The other two girls let out sighs of relief. "Oh good." Irina said, heading out of the room and into the kitchen for a snack. Zafrina gazed at Bree with a furrowed brow, deep in thought. Then, snapping to, she seemed to come to some conclusion and also left the room.

Edward hung up the phone and wiped away the fake tears. He'd had to work at keeping his voice sounding broken and was now in dire need of some water. So, picking up the glass in front of him, he drank from it deeply. "Thank you Bree, you may have just helped me keep the company." Edward smiled at the empty room he was in. Once Bella contacted her friends, he would find her immediately and this game would be over. Lying came easy to one who is used to hiding his emotions. Edward was happy of how smoothly his talk went with Bree. Now all he had to do was sit back and wait.

**A/N: I think the daily updates are coming to an end D; Or at least for now. I might be taking a little break from the story, I'm not sure yet. It all depends on how I feel tomorrow. Will I feel inspired enough to type? Or, will I watch hours of Naruto? xD Idk, what do you think?**


	23. Cupcakes

Chapter 16~Cupcakes

The next day, Jacob cooked omelets for the occupants of the house. Excluding Billy who was, conveniently, absent. Bella awoke to the delicious aroma of omelets enveloping around her and practically flew into the kitchen. "Morning Bella!" Jacob greeted happily, sliding the last omelet onto a silver plate and passing it to her. "You get the freshest one." he told her with a smile.

At that moment, Rachel entered the room and spotted the steamy omelet in Bella's hand. "Oh thanks!" she grabbed the plate and plopped down on the living room couch. Kicking her legs up, she rested them on the coffee table and began consuming the piping hot but delicious omelet. "Thish ish very yummeh Jakey!" Rachel complemented to an irritated Jacob. "That wasn't even yours." Jacob complained, passing Bella the second omelet he'd cooked that wasn't as hot as the one Rachel was currently devouring. "It's cool Jacob." Bella told him, ruffling his hair before sitting beside Rachel.

The trio ate their breakfast with banter thrown in the air here and there. Once they had finished, Jacob took their empty plates and began doing the dishes. A buzzing feeling in his pocket told Jacob that he was receiving a call. "Hey Bella!" he called, wiping the grease off of a pan. "Yeah?" she called from the living room, rising from her seat and walking over to where he stood. "Can you answer my phone? It's in my pocket." He adjusted his hip so the pocket was more noticeable. Bella reached inside and removed the vibrating phone. "Sure." she told him, flipping it open.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Bella?" came Angela's confused reply.

"This is she." Bella replied.

"Great! Just who I wanted to talk to!"

Bella was surprised. "Really?"

"Yes! I need your help!"

Confusion flickered across Bella's face. "Help?"

"Actually, I need you to save me."

Bella grew quiet for a moment. "Save...you?"

"It's Jessica. Her family reunion is in a couple days and a relative is coming over tomorrow and she's fretting over it big time."

Bella could hear in the background someone screaming and the sounds of pans and pots clattering to the ground. "I guess I can help you but where are you?"

"Jess's house. Come over A.S.A.P!"

Bella agreed to come over as soon as she could, then hung up. "So who was that?" Jacob asked once Bella had hung up his phone and returned it to his pocket. "Just Angela. She wants me to come over to Jessica's with her." Jacob smiled and finished washing the dish. "That's great. You can have some girl time with her and not my sis-I mean when do you want me to drop you off?" he asked, receiving a glare from Rachel from the other room. "After I get dressed." she told him, walking towards his room to retrieve some clothes.

Dressing in a pale pink shirt long-sleeved shirt and a sky blue floor length skirt, Bella brushed her disheveled hair and let hang past her shoulders. Slipping on some white doll shoes, she reentered the kitchen and told Jacob she was ready to go. Jacob and Rachel's back were to her, and she caught the end of an argument.

"So if she _never _regains the rest of her memory, you're just going to _keep_ her here?" Rachel asked angrily, but in a hushed whisper. "She _is_ regaining her memory. So that _won't_ be a problem." Jacob retorted, hands balling into fists by his side. "Will you let her go if she suddenly wants to leave?" This threw Jacob for a moment. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" he asked, voicing his confusion. "I see the way you look at her. Jakey, you're falling in _love_ with a girl who could already have somebody else, _waiting_ for her." Jacob shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "I already know. And I'm not falling in- don't give me that look." he complained, seeing the unconvinced look on Rachel's face. "I love you Jakey. Which is why I don't want you getting your heart broken." Before Jacob could respond, Rachel cut him off with a raised hand in his face. "Think about the flip-side Jakey. What if _you_ lost your girlfriend or wife and it turned out she'd lost her memory and was fraternizing with some stranger? Who happened to be falling for her." She let her words sink in and Jacob looked away, pondering the meaning.

Bella also absorbed Rachel's words. Something was tugging at her memory, but she shook her head clear instead of letting the memory present itself. Instead, she declared her presence. "Okay Jacob. Let's go." Jacob started and Rachel rolled her eyes at her brother's silliness. "Have fun Bella." Rachel smiled at the girl and returned to the living room to watch hours upon hours of TV.

Normally Jacob would converse with Bella when they took drives to places. But unfortunately, Rachel's words were still looming in his head. Dropping Bella off in front of Jessica's home, he almost forgot to say goodbye. Bella watched him go, then entered through the open front door. "I'm here-

"Taste this!" Jessica practically screamed, thrusting a brown, gooey looking substance into Bella's face. "Uh... what is it?" Bella asked skeptically, taking the bowl Jessica held out to her. Lifting the spoon to her mouth, Bella was about to lick it when Angela stepping in and snatched it away from her angrily. "Jess! I already told you, you can't let anyone eat uncooked messed up cupcake batter!" Jessica's face crumpled and Bella stared at the cupcake gunk with a shudder. "How is it messed up?" she asked Angela softly. "Jessica accidentally put in salt instead of sugar, raisins instead of chocolate chips and cayenne pepper instead of cinnamon." Bella's mouth fell open in horror at what she had almost tasted. "Thanks for trying to kill me." she muttered sarcastically under her breath. "I need to cook something super awesome so my cousin won't think I'm a complete failure!" Jessica took the bowl away from Angela and headed into the kitchen. "I will make her envy me with how awesome she thinks my life is! I will start with the food."

A clatter could be heard as Jessica took out more pots and pans. "So how long has she been going at it?" Bella asked Angela, following the girl into the living room. "A couple hours now. That was her third almost-batch of cupcakes." Bella stood by the glass china cabinet containing pictures. "Cupcakes..." she trailed to an end as another memory returned.

_Bella took out the tray of steaming chocolate chip cupcakes. "Hey! This batch came out better than the last!" Bree squealed with excitement. "Let's frost them now!" she suggested happily. "Bree! We have to wait for them to cool. They are too hot to handle. Plus, the frosting might melt and become all sticky and gross." Irina told her, nose crinkling at the thought. "Aw! You always ruin my fun." Bree grumbled, setting down the frosting container. "Whatever." Irina responded, mixing the last batch of cupcake batter. "What kind is our final batch?" Bella asked from the opposite table. She was putting sprinkles on the yellow cupcakes topped with blue and pink frosting. "Carrot cake." Irina told her, turning off the mixer and taking out the last clean muffin tin. Pouring the batter into the paper cups, Zafrina made her appearance. "Whoa! What is this a bakery?" she asked, looking around at the dozens upon dozens of cupcakes taking up every area of her kitchen. It was also a huge mess that she didn't appreciate. _

"_When you asked if you could use my kitchen to bake some cupcakes, I didn't expect to come home and find this monstrosity of a kitchen." Zafrina looked around the room apathetically. "Clean it up afterward." Zafrina picked up a green frosted yellow cupcake with a fake plastic palm tree sticking out of it. "Cute." she complemented monotonously, before walking away to eat her cupcake in peace. _

_Bella set down the sprinkles after finishing, then wiped flour off of her face. "I hope Edward likes them." she said to her friends, voicing her anxiety. "He'll love them. You said he wanted a bunch for his business party today right?" Bella nodded, checking the time. "Yeah, it starts in a couple hours and he wanted me to make some for the guests. I don't know how many people there will be so I hope this is enough. I even thought to make different kinds. We have yellow and chocolate, carrot and even strawberry. Do you think there's enough frosting on them? I tried to get different flavors for different peoples taste-_

"_You're rambling." Irina told her, popping the last set of cupcakes into the oven. "Oh. I am huh?" Bella smiled sheepishly and jumped when she heard a knock on the door. "Oh no! He can't be here already! The last of the cupcakes aren't ready!" Bella sprinted to the door that Zafrina was opening. Having polished off her cupcake, the plastic palm tree was still in her hand, along with the wrapper. When Edward saw Zafrina, his face contorted in mild disgust for a second, before settling with a false smile. "Bella's here right?" he asked, not waiting for a response, but just entering the house. "Yeah. She's right there." Zafrina told him, eyes narrowing at the rudeness that followed his entrance. "Where are the cupcakes?" He asked, getting straight to the point. Bella smiled and linked arms with him, ushering him into the kitchen. "Here they are!" she exclaimed happily. _

_Edward took in all the cupcakes and frowned. "These aren't what I was expecting." he admitted, picking up a blue frosted cupcake with sprinkles. "Bella, what the hell were you thinking? This is a _business _party, not a _childrens' _party." Edward sighed and set the cupcake back down on the table with the other colorfully decorated ones. "I can't take these to the party." he told her, shaking off her arm on his. "I have to go. You just ruined my menu. Now I have to call a bakery and get some last minute cupcakes." Bella followed after him, catching him before he left the house. "Wait! But it took hours to make this. Are you sure they won't like them? People enjoy colorful things. Not just little children." she defended her cupcakes adamantly. Edward just shook his head angrily. "Bella! My father died not a month ago. This is the first business get together that has me sponsoring it. I don't want them to think I'm some kind of child with the damn colorful cupcakes." he spat, opening the door and leaving the house. "Wait! Edward! What am I going to do with the cupcakes?" she asked sadly, receiving no response from her angry fiancee._

_Bella shut the door quietly then turned to face her friends who had gathered in the room. "He didn't like the cupcakes?" Bree asked softly, holding a pink frosted cupcake in her hand. "My fault." Bella told her, averting her eyes. "Sorry for wasting your time." Bella apologized. "It wasn't a waste." Irina told her, giving her a hug. "We had fun." Bree agreed, joining in on the hug. "Don't forget to clean my kitchen." Zafrina told them, completing the group hug. They laughed, then pulled apart. "So what should we do with the cupcakes?" Bree asked once they'd re-entered the kitchen. "We can hold a bake sale I guess." Irina suggested, looking at the room covered in cupcakes. "I don't care what you do with them. I want this room spotless before I go to bed." Zafrina told them, picking up another cupcake and taking a bite. "That'll be fifty-cents." Bree told her, holding out her hand. The trio laughed at the indignant look on Zafrina's face. "Hell no." Zafrina scooped up another couple of cupcakes, then left them to box up the cupcakes for sale._

Bella entered the kitchen that Jessica was fretting over. "Okay, three cups of this should be good." she mumbled, throwing in some sugar. "A pinch of that." Jessica dropped in some pepper and Bella sighed. "Need some help? I'm good with cupcakes." she told her with a smile. Jessica looked over at Bella and sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness! I thought I was going to die from this cooking overload." Jessica threw Bella an apron, then joined Angela in the living room. "I don't care what cupcakes you cook, but I'm taking credit for it. After all, it's my kitchen." As an afterthought, Jessica added "And don't forget to clean it when you are done." Bella smiled, hearing Zafrina through Jessica.

**A/N: It's been too long. Break over! Hope ya liked the chapter. It's been what, 14 days? Two weeks. That's 14 potential chappies not written. I'd better get started on them then huh? xD**


	24. Caught

Chapter 17 Caught

Bella finished frosting the last cupcake and passed one to Angela and Jessica. "Okay, what do you think?" she asked as the pair took a bite of their cupcake. "Delicious!" Angela complemented. "I must agree." Jessica replied, albeit grudgingly. Bella smiled from their complements, then went about doing the dishes. "Oh Bella! You don't have to do those, I'm sure Jess was merely joking when she told you to clean the kitchen." Angela turned to Jessica. "Right Jess?" Jessica shook her head, and finished the cupcake. "No, I was serious." Looking at Angela, Jessica rolled her eyes and sighed. "I guess you don't have to. But in exchange, you have to bake more of these for when my family comes over." Angela couldn't believe her friend, turned back to Bella with an apologetic smile. "She's asking you. Not demanding. So you can say no if you want to." Jessica scoffed at her friend and Bella laughed lightly. "I don't mind cooking." Jessica smiled, and gave Bella an awkward hug. "That's great. Stop by again tomorrow and we'll cook all the food needed for the reunion."

"But isn't your cousin coming over tomorrow?" Angela asked, throwing away the cupcake paper. "Oh right." Jessica face-palmed. "Well, I will send her out or something and then you can sneak over and cook. Does that sound like a good plan?" Angela shook her head, and Bella shrugged. "I guess. It doesn't really matter to me. I don't mind helping out friends." Jessica smiled and gave Bella a half-hug. "Great! Stop by tomorrow around one-ish. I will take my cousin to the movies and then shopping. The back door will be unlocked so just go through that. Leave by three okay? That's around the time we'll be returning." Bella nodded that she understood, then the trio stood around awkwardly.

"So...what now?" Bella asked, breaking the silence. Jessica looked around her mostly clean house. "We could clean up a little. Make my house shipshape- hey! Where are you going?" Jessica called, following after the retreating pair. "I may have amnesia, but I still know when someone is trying to take advantage of my kindness. Now, I will cook for you, but that's only because I have nothing else to do. Cleaning your house is pushing it." Jessica's eyebrows soared sky high at Bella's words. "Oh. I guess you're right." Jessica returned meekly. "Nevermind that then." Bella threw her a farewell smile then left the house with Angela by her side. "Where do you want to go?" Angela asked, walking towards her car parked in the driveway. "I don't know. Anywhere." Bella replied, taking the passenger seat. "Okay." Angela responded, starting the car.

Jacob rested his head in his hands as he slouched on the cash register. He'd actually forgotten he'd had work today, but luckily Quil had called him and told him to get there, five minutes before his shift started. To say he'd never driven as fast as he had on the road to make it to work on time, would be an understatement. On the drive there, he'd almost rammed into an elderly woman trying to cross the street. Luckily she stepped back just in the nick of time, and he was able to make it to work with accidentally removing one of the elderly from society.

"I have a complaint to make!" a familiar voice announced to the dead room. Jacob closed his eyes and counted to ten slowly. This was _not _happening. That man from before was not here, _again._ No, it just wasn't happening. The count began. One. Two.

"I bought this cereal from aisle nine!"

Three. Four.

"And it said that if I was dissatisfied, then I could return it!"

Five. Six. Seven.

"Well, I am _dissatisfied_!"

Eight. Nine.

"Are you even listening to me?"

Ten.

Jacob opened his eyes slowly and was assaulted with the presence of the man before him. It was that same customer from before. The one who'd found Cheetos in their Doritos bag.

"I'm listening, sir." He tacked on sir, to seem respectful. "I'm not a guy!" the customer raged angrily. Jacob's eyes widened in surprise. "E-excuse me?" he nearly squeaked. The customer puffed up with anger. "I'm _female_ you _idiot!_ What do you think this _pregnant_ belly is?" she asked outraged. Jacob didn't want to tell her he thought it was a beer belly accumulated through years of drinking beer. "I'm so sorry ma'am." He apologized sincerely. Now that he got a good look at the lady, she was in fact female. Albeit, a boy-ish female with a deep voice and very short brown hair. It also didn't help that the woman was wearing a very baggy plain shirt and unisex pants.

The customer narrowed her eyes at Jacob, before throwing down the cereal box, creating a mess in front of his cash register. "I'm never coming in here again!" The woman screamed at him, scurrying out of the store. Jacob looked towards the ceiling and clasped his hands together. "Thank you God!"

Sam took that opportunity to enter carrying his usual clipboard. Upon spotting the mess in front of Jacob's register, he looked up at the boy quizzically. "You must really enjoy taking stock." Jacob sighed and snatched the clipboard angrily. "I'll be in the backroom." He grumbled, pushing the door with all his might, and accidentally slamming into it. Sam face-palmed and Quil took that moment to peek from behind some shelves he was stocking. Laughing heartily, he dropped a few cans of soup. "It's a pull door Jake. Not a push door." Quil's laughter died down and he muttered "He'll never learn." Jacob pulled the door and achieved the goal of entering the room. If not with a little embarrassment sprinkled on the situation.

As the day passed, Jacob encountered numerous customers, none of which were as annoying as the woman whom he'd confused as a male. After his shift ended, he picked up his schedule for the following week, then drove home.

Home welcomed him with darkened porch lights and no sound emitting it at all. Jacob sighed, and entered the house softly. He could hear Billy snoring somewhere in the dark, so he shuffled to his room quietly and tried not to wake him. Billy stayed fast asleep, and Jacob peered into Billy's room. An unused bed indicated Rachel was out at the moment, and peeking into his own room presented no Bella. Scowling in the dark from jealousy, he flopped on his bed and wondered where the girls had gone for the day. Yawning, Jacob didn't realize how sleeply he was, until he closed his eyes and didn't want to open them again. So he didn't and fell fast asleep.

Meanwhile, Bella helped a giggling Rachel through the window of Billy's room. "Rachel, shh." Bella covered Rachel's mouth and climbed through the window as well. Shutting it gently, she removed the hand still covering Rachel's mouth. "That was so fun!" Rachel squealed, almost slurring her words. Bella sighed and pushed Rachel towards Billy's bed. Laying the girl down slowly, Rachel burped in Bella's face. "Oh, that's gross." Bella took a step back and covered her nose. The sickly sweet acrid smell of alcohol plundered her nose.

After visiting Jessica's house, Angela had taken her window shopping where they ran into Rachel. Halfway through the day, Angela had to leave because of an issue Jessica was having, which left Rachel and Bella at the mall. Rachel had been bored, so she took Bella to a bar and ordered them drinks. Bella was still baffled at how Rachel was able to just walk right in without flashing her ID but she followed the girl regardless. But when it came to actually consuming alcohol, Bella felt guilty. After all, she couldn't remember her age and she didn't want to do anything illegal. So, she declined the two drinks Rachel had purchased. But Rachel didn't want them to go to waste, so she consumed them herself. What Bella found out later was that Rachel was a lightweight when it came to alcohol consumption and after the three drinks she had, she was completely drunk. Bella being the nice person she was, didn't leave Rachel stranded at the bar. Instead, she walked with the girl all the way home. They had been walking for almost an hour when the house finally came into view and because of the state Rachel was in, she didn't exactly want to go through the front door. So, she headed around back to where the bedroom windows were and that was her night.

"Just go to sleep." Bella grumbled, pulling off Rachel's shoes and pulling a blanket up to her chin. "Sleepytime." Rachel slurred, closing her eyes and passing out.

Bella sighed once more before contemplating sleeping next to the drunk. Deciding against it, she left the room quietly and tip-toed into Jacob's room. Finding the boy fast asleep, Bella smiled and ruffled his hair lightly. Stepping out of her own shoes, she climbed into the bed and was happy he was sleeping against the wall. Curling up next to him, she slipped under the blanket and basked in the heat radiating off his body. It had been chilly outside, so lying next to this radiator was very comforting. Soon, Bella too, fell asleep.

The next morning, Jacob woke to ten seconds before his secret was blown. For ten whole seconds his eyes took in the sight before him of the slender girl lying next to him, fast asleep. Her breathing was even in time with his. Bella's disheveled brown hair was sprawled across his arm and it tickled when he moved. He lifted his arm to caress the side of her pale, plum cheek, and his eyes flickered to the doorway. Hand frozen, his whole body halted and his mouth opened in shock.

There sat Billy, mirroring his son when it came to facial expressions. For one whole minute, the pair stared at each other in shock. Finally, Billy broke the silence with his incredulous words. "Why the hell are you sleeping with Bella?"

**A/N: OMG-I breached a 100 reviews! You reviewers are Super-mega-ultra-spectacularly-awesometastic! And my mom wonders why I'm always on the pc. x3 This chapter seemed a little tame so I was like: I'mma spice it up at the end. In the next chapters to come, it's gonna really pick up. Can you say '_Drama_'? :D**


	25. Explaination

Chapter 18 Explanation

Billy repeated the question, incredulity turning into anger. "Jacob Black! Why the _hell is Bella _sleeping in _your bed?"___

Jacob closed his gaping mouth and shook his head clear. His father was sitting in his wheelchair in the door, slowly escalating into a fit of anger. Jacob glanced down at Bella who was curled up next to him, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Did you have sex with her?" Billy finally asked, laying the question down on the table.

Jacob flushed heavily and shook his head furiously. "No dad! I didn't _sleep with her."_

Billy wheeled himself into the room and stopped once he was in front of the bed. Reaching out, he shook Bella awake roughly and the girl nearly cascaded to the floor.

"Don't kill her!" Jacob nearly screamed, catching Bella before she collided into Billy's wheelchair.

"Wake up!" Billy slapped the sides of her cheek and Bella's eyes snapped opened in horror.

"I didn't do it!" she screamed, scrambling to get away from Billy's hands. Billy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Please don't beat me." she sobbed, not seeing the room but being overtaken by a memory.

_Edward pushed Bella down and struck her across her cheek. "Why did you do that?" he screamed in her face. "You ruined my dinner party!" _

_Bella rubbed her cheek in horror. She'd noticed Edward had been drinking at the party, but she didn't think he'd actually get drunk. She was sorry to see he was an angry drunk.  
><em>

_"I'm s-s-sorry Edward. You know I didn't mean to-_

_Another slap to her face caused her eyes to prickle. She didn't want to cry, but it was her body's natural reaction to the pain in her face. "Edward, please stop hitting me." she murmured softly, wincing when he loomed over her. _

"_You ruined it!" he snarled, wobbling slightly. "This was important to me!" Edward grabbed her roughly by her shirt collar and made her stand eye to eye to him. Although it was quiet uncomfortable for her. She had to stand on tip toes just to keep his grip from tearing her shirt._

"_I-I-I-I just thought t-t-t-that the people w-w-w-would like the c-c-cupcakes." she admitted softly._

_Earlier that day, she'd baked dozens of colorful cupcakes for Edward's business dinner/dinner party. But he didn't like them and called them childish. At first she was hurt and was going to dispose of the cupcakes. But then her friends convinced her to bring them anyway and prove Edward wrong. So, she boxed up all of the cupcakes and brought them to the dinner party._

_After setting them up on a table, many of the guests laughed at their color and dubbed them adorable. They were consumed and enjoyed by many. But a few select people did find them inappropriate for the dinner party's elegance. Those people had left early and frazzled Edward with their comments. He'd turned to drinking and before Bella knew it, the party was over and shed become Edward's punching bag._

"_You fool!" he slammed her against the wall and Bella cringed from the impact on her back. "Stop interfering with my life!" he snapped in her face._

_Bella felt the first of many tears sprout from her eyes and tumble down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." she whispered, feeling his grip on her slacken._

_"Whatever." he grunted, releasing her and letting her sink to the ground. Shuffling away, Edward left Bella to cry alone in the room. _

_It was the first time he'd ever hit her. Normally it was accident but this, this was serious. She knew she couldn't tell anyone, because he was only drunk. It was just his drunken self acting out. That's not how he really felt or would act towards her. So it was okay. She'd keep this their secret and hope that in the morning all would be forgotten and things would go back to normal._

"Bella it's okay. Calm down." Jacob cooed, trying to shake her back to reality.

Billy forgot for a moment the situation and looked apologetic. "I didn't know she was traumatized." he mumbled, wheeling away from her and towards the girl.

Jacob looked into Bella's eyes and still found them glazed over. She had not returned to the present yet and her body was trembling uncontrollably. "I didn't mean to!" she screamed, covering her face as if to protect it from being hit.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed again, still convulsing.

Billy eyed the girl in horror and Jacob rubbed small circles on her back. "Bella, it's okay." he whispered. "Hey. It's okay."

Rachel took that moment to enter. With her hangover in full effect, she'd woken easily from the noise emitting from the room. "What's all the racket-

Upon spotting Bella, Rachel frowned, then looked at Bella's curled up position on the bed. She had her back against the wall and Jacob was trying to comfort her. The girl looked like she was having a seizure from the way her body was convulsing.

Rachel then looked at Billy and frowned. She guessed that Bella had fell asleep in Jacob's bed and Billy now knew. "Oh, so Bella slept walked in here again?" Rachel asked her brother. Jacob and Billy both looked at Rachel with wide eyes. Rachel yawned and scratched her head. "I was looking for her. I thought she was kidding when she said that sometimes she sleep walks."

"Sleepwalking?" Billy repeated dumbly. Rachel nodded, stifling another yawn. Fixing her gaze on Jacob she spoke again.

"Yeah, Bella told me she does it often but I didn't know she was serious." Jacob smiled at his sister, relief clear in his eyes. He mouthed 'thank you' to her and Billy returned his gaze to Jacob.

"Is that true Jacob?" Jacob nodded, eying Bella who was calming down and returning to the present.

"I was wondering why you were accusing me and I guess I grew speechless because it's not often I wake up and find a pretty girl sleeping next to me." Jacob flushed lightly and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'm pretty?" Bella asked, eying Jacob with a small smile.

Jacob didn't respond but flushed harder. Billy laughed and wheeled himself around so he could leave. "I thought I was going to have to lecture you boy. Well, now that that cleared up, I'm going to make me some breakfast."

Once Billy had left the room, Jacob's shoulders sagged wearily. "Man that was close." he grumbled, scratching his head.

"A little too close, Jakey." Rachel chastised, massaging her temples. "What would've happened if I hadn't been here to lie for you?" Jacob shrugged, glancing over at Bella.

"I don't know." he answered seriously. "But hey, the storm has passed. We're in the clear." he flashed his sister a smile and Rachel rolled her eyes.

Turning to Bella, Jacob wrapped his arms around her and drew her into a gentle hug. "You had a memory flashback didn't you?" he asked, referring to her memory from earlier. Bella shivered as the memory wormed it's way back into her brain.

_Wiping her face, Bella rubbed against her bruised cheeks and winced. "You okay?" a concerned voice asked. Bella looked up sadly and saw Emmett standing before her with an empty glass in his hand._

_"I'm f-f-fine." she stuttered, getting up quickly and preparing to run to her room. Emmett reached out, and grabbed her arm, gingerly._

_"What happened?" he asked softly. Bella looked up at him with teary eyes and wondered if she should tell him. Deciding against it, she just pointed to the floor._

_"I t-t-tripped." she lied, shaking his hand free of it's light grasp. Emmett quirked an eyebrow but didn't press her for the truth. He knew that she was lying and she knew that he knew as well._

_"I know this might sound like I'm coming onto you, but I swear I'm not." he smiled briefly. "I'm here for you, you know that right?"_

_Bella smiled a watery smile and nodded slowly. She could feel a headache forming. "I know, and thank you." He leaned over and gave Bella a quick hug._

_After releasing her, Bella hurried to her room where she could cry the rest of her frustrations in peace._

Looking up into Jacob's eyes, she shook her head. "It was nothing too important. I can barely remember it now." Bella's smile didn't reach her eyes and Jacob vaguely wondered if she were lying.

"Well, what are your plans for today?" Rachel asked, breaking the weird silence.

Bella shrugged, then remembered Jessica's 'request'. "I'm going to Jessica's place later to cook."

Jacob looked at Rachel's somewhat annoyed face happily. "Oh, looks like you won't be able to spend all day with Bella. Oh well."

Rachel stuck her tongue out at Jacob and Bella laughed. "She can come along and help me if she wants." Bella suggested, causing Rachel to beam at the now gloomy Jacob.

"And it's too bad Jakey can't come. He has _work_!" Rachel said enthusiastically. Jacob glared at his sister, then sighed.

"I hope you burn your food." Jacob cursed under his breath.

**A/N: So I learned in English 1010 today that when people speak, you have to separate their lines and it can't all be in one paragraph. That's why this chapter's structure was different. Anywho whatcha think about the chapter?**


	26. Extra7

~Extra 7~

Zafrina shook her head at the amount of luggage Bree had packed. "I thought we told you, one bag would do? Why do you have four?"

Bree smiled and pointed to the first suitcase. It was a vibrant pink that in the sunlight would blind you momentarily. "This on contains shirts and dresses." She pointed to a baby blue suitcase next. "This one has pants and skirts." The next suitcase was a lovely lilac. "Shoes of course." Bree pointed to the last suitcase and a bright smile alighted her face. The final suitcase was a pastel pink with golden yellow polka dots. "And this one had my accessories. I'm prepared for any occasion!"

Zafrina sighed, not understanding why a person would even want to carry around this much luggage when they were coming home in less than week. "Whatever Bree. I hope you don't accidentally lose anything while on the plane."

Bree froze, turning her gaze to Zafrina incredulously. "Lose my luggage?" she repeated in confusion.

Zafrina nodded seriously. "It happens to eighty percent of people who take planes. Someone confuses their luggage for yours and you never see your bag again." Zafrina shrugged, not really caring, but her words had a chilling effect on Bree.

As Zafrina turned to leave, she heard the unzipping of a suitcase and couldn't help but smile. Rare as it was, even she could enjoy a little prank.

Bree hurriedly unpacked everything, then repacked as much as she could into one suitcase. She was fairly positive that not too many people owned a pink and yellow polka dot suitcase, so she would be safe with not getting it accidentally stolen.

Later, Bree sat in her plane seat, constantly worrying about baggage. Would it be stolen and she lose some of her precious belongings? Was Zafrina serious when she told her eighty percent of people who takes planes lose their luggage? Would her cousin be nice and friendly?

All of these questions were in an endless loop running through her head.

When the plane finally landed, Bree raced off and headed towards the luggage claiming area. She watched as numerous suitcases rolled by on the machine, awaiting their owners confirmation. But none of those were hers. Panic swept through her and she began to flip out when her pink and yellow polka dot suitcase rolled by. Sighing in relief, she reached out and claimed her suitcase, nerves subsiding.

Outside, she scanned the parking lot warily. Spotting a brown haired girl leaning against a car holding a sign that read "Bree", she walked towards the girl nervously.

The girl looked up as Bree walked by, and a smile etched its way across her face. "You're Bree right?" Bree returned the smile and nodded. "Yup!"

The girl leaned forward and gave Bree a quick hug. "I'm Jessica. But you can call me Jess." Jessica eyed the one suitcase and frowned. "Only one? I know if I were going to be gone for a few days, I'd have packed at least four."

Bree's jaw dropped and Jessica turned red from embarrassment. "I'm sorry if I offended you." Jessica mumbled, popping the trunk and gesturing for Bree to toss it in. Bree obliged then returned her focus to Jessica.

"I _did_ almost bring four. But my friend told me that I would've lost most of it so I repacked." Jessica smiled, and unlocked the doors to the car.

"I think we'll get along just nicely." She told her cousin, starting the car and driving towards her house.

Bree smiled at this, happy to know her cousin was similar to her. They might become good friends yet.

"So what are going to do today?" Bree asked when Jessica pulled up into her driveway.

"I thought we could go shopping, but I left something in my house so I'll be right back." Jessica exited the car quickly, and headed inside her house.

While Bree was waiting for her cousin to return, she began gazing over the yard. It was a pretty neighborhood, if not for the soggy looking plants everywhere.

Her eyes traveled to the back of Jessica's driveway and her eyes nearly bulged from their sockets. She saw the flash of a girl running into the backyard. The fact that someone was running in Jessica's backyard didn't concern her. After all, she could care less what happens to other people's homes and belongings.

No, what caused her shock was that the girl had a resemblance to Bella. From her chocolate brown hair, to her fragile looking body and short stature. But of course she figured it was just a look-a-like, and a weirdo at that. Who just randomly sprints across people's backyards?

So, clearing her head, she pushed out the thought that it was Bella and continued to wait for her cousin to return.

**A/N: To my lovely reviewers, you made my day with your reviews. I was pissed this morning cuz my bus came late and I was a half hour late to class. So I wasn't even gonna type to anything today. But then I saw my reviews and I was instantly cheered. Love ya'llz, hope ya liked the chapter! :D**


	27. Hiding

Chapter 19 Hiding

Jessica entered the house quickly with Bree waiting for her in the car. She spotted Bella entering through the back door almost immediately after entering the house herself.

"Oh great! You're here."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Bella asked bemused.

"Well, after our conversation yesterday about me using you-

"I thought I already told you. I don't mind helping you. Just don't push it." Bella threw her a smile that Jessica returned.

"Well that's great. I wrote some recipe choices down and all the food you'll need to cook is in the fridge."

Bella watched Jessica gather up her things from the living room, then headed towards the door.

"Thanks again for helping me." Jessica thanked, opening the door and leaving before Bella could respond.

Bella entered the kitchen and noticed Jessica had cleaned it up and was even kind enough to leave the pots and pans out for usage. Bella saw the list Jessica had been talking about, and picked it. It contained standard food eaten at family reunions. Bella felt she was competent enough to cook them without Jessica's instructions. In fact, upon scanning the instruction, Bella felt a laugh erupt from her mouth. If she did follow Jessica's instructions, the meal would come out less than satisfactory. So, balling up the recipes, she threw it in the trash and set upon cooking some food that she hoped would astound Jessica's family.

Later that day, Bella finished the last meal and set it out to cool on the counter. Exhausted from all of her hard work, she contemplated asking Jessica to pay her for her labors.

Walking into the living room, Bella couldn't help but flop down on the couch, face planting into the cushions. She knew she should probably leave soon, but she was just so tired. Figuring a quick nap couldn't hurt; she let her eyes close and drifted off to sleep quicker than a jack rabbit hopped up on coffee.

_Bella smiled her small smile when Edward ate the meal she had prepared, without complaint. Lately, he'd been getting more and more angry with her. She figured it was stress from work and he just lashed out at the person closest to him. This unfortunately was her._

_"So you like the food?" Bella asked, watching him take another bite of the tuna noodle casserole._

_"What does it look like?" he retorted._

_"That's good." Bella replied, ignoring the irritation. "It took two batches, but I figured you would like this one better."_

_Edward continued eating his meal when one of his employees walked in. "H-hi sir. I h-h-have the papers y-y-you requested." The little man stuttered nervously._

_Edward glanced up at the man briefly before snatching away the papers and sending the man away with a flick of his wrist. But the man didn't leave and Edward narrowed his eyes at him. "What the hell do you want? Can't you see I'm eating?" he yelled._

_The man began fidgeting nervously. "Well s-s-sir. I J-J-Jasper has b-b-been sending orders w-w-without y-y-your p-p-permission." He finished with more nerves than when he began. _

_"WHAT?" Edward bellowed._

_"Y-y-you t-told m-me t-to t-tell y-y-y-you-_

_"Edward. Maybe if you calm down, he can speak clearly." Bella interrupted, feeling sympathetic towards the man._

_Edward paused, and threw a glare at Bella. But, he did manage to lighten his tone. "Fine. Try again."_

_The man took a deep breath and tried again. "You told me to t-tell you if this h-happened. So that's why I'm here. I've r-received word from a lot of employees, and J-Jasper has been authorizing stuff without y-your knowledge." The man finished and braced for Edward's wrath. A wrath that didn't come._

_"Thank you." Edward told the man, setting down his fork and standing up. "I'll give you a bonus." _

_The man's eyes boggled and Edward reached into his back pocket for his wallet. He pulled out a couple thousand dollars and passed it to the man who stared incredulously at the money. "Here," The skittish man took the money and quickly stuffed it into his back pocket._

_"Keep up the good work." Edward told him before rushing out of the room. Bella and the man exchanged glances. _

_"He must be very upset." Bella told the man who nodded slowly. _

_"I'm happy I'm not t-the one he's upset w-with."_

Bella nodded slowly and placed a hand on her cheek. "Me too." She murmured, too low for the man to hear.

Bella woke up just as Jessica began unlocking the door. She remembered Jessica didn't want her there when she came home, so she quickly looked for a place to hide. "Oh crap." Bella grumbled, stumbling over to the closet, just in time too. She closed it and peered out of the small keyhole.

Jessica entered the house carrying loads of bags with a girl trailing behind her. Bella couldn't get a good look at the girl because she had on an oversized hat that kept falling over her eyes. Bella watched them set the bags on the couch, giggling.

"He was so cute!" Jessica commented, ruffling through a bag.

"I know!" the girl replied, putting on some sunglasses.

Bella realized the voice was oddly familiar. Very familiar… did she know her?

The girl took off the sunglasses and the hat, but had her back to Bella. "We definitely need to go shopping again." Jessica told her.

The girl nodded enthusiastically. "Of course!" she squealed, finally turning around so Bella could get a good look at her.

Bella's eyes widened in shock and her mouth dropped open comically. "Bree?" she almost spoke aloud.

**A/N: I FINALLY finished my English essay. After typing something as stressing as that, I wanted to type something relaxing. Hope ya liked! :D Btw, if your memory is SUPER good, you prolly remember that stuttering man from the very first extra. I was thinking: Hey! Why not reuse characters? xD**


	28. Argument

Chapter 20 Arguments

Bella couldn't believe her eyes. This girl knew who she was, and was standing not ten feet away! One part of her wanted to open the door, embrace the girl and ask her about her past. All the questions would be cleared, and she was positive she would regain all of her memory. Life would return to whatever normal life she'd had before.

Yet, her hand lingered on the doorknob. She couldn't bring herself to turn the door separating her from the girl, Bree, who knew her. A part of her actually enjoyed how life was for her now. She had people who cared about her. Jacob, Rachel and Angela. She even had people she could call friends. Quil and Jessica. So inside of her wavered. Did she want to leave the life she had now that she only attained through an accident? Or, did she want to find out about her past and return home?

The choice was made for her as Jessica walked over to the closet and wrenched open the door. "What the hell are you still doing here?" Jessica whisper-yelled. Bella smiled sheepishly and peered behind Jessica. Bree was gone.

"Well you need to leave before she gets out of the bathroom." Jessica grumbled, dragging Bella by her arm, out of the closet and out the front door. Bella stumbled, almost falling down the stairs, but caught her balance on the rail.

"Geez, kill me why don't you." Bella mumbled, straightening up.

"Thanks for the food. Bye." Jessica slammed the door in her face, and Bella sighed.

"So much for hospitality." She muttered to herself before beginning the long walk to Jacob's house.

After arriving at Jacob's house, Bella was surprised to find Billy sitting on the porch. Awkwardly she walked up the little ramp and half-waved. "Hey Billy." She greeted lightly.

"Bella." Billy threw her a small smile. "What brings you to my precious abode this evening? Jacob, or Rachel?"

"Jac- Rachel. I'm here to see Rachel." She told him.

Billy laughed and motioned inside. "She's lounging on the couch. Or at least she was when I last saw her."

Bella opened the door, and headed inside the house. Sure enough, Rachel was curled up on the couch, half asleep.

Bella flopped down next to her and saw the TV was on a news channel. She reached for the remote to turn it off.

"_..-and everyone is looking forward to Isabella and Edward's marriage ceremony in a few days-" _Bella clicked off the television and frowned when memories stirred. Ever since she saw Bree, she could feel a memory tugging at her brain. She wasn't happy about it though. Bella had come to dread certain memories as they always left her feeling down and broken. But, she also knew she couldn't escape the onslaught of memories, so she relaxed and let her mind take over.

_Jumping aboard, she screamed to Zafrina to go! Zafrina nodded curtly, then began to make the boat head out towards the water. But, because the boat was large, it moved slower than Bella would have liked. _

_Edward realized after a few seconds that Bella wasn't following him. He turned around quickly and raced towards the boat that was slowly heading out to sea. "ISABELLA!" he shouted when he reached the end of the pier and had to stop or fall into the ocean. "ISABELLA!" he screamed for a second time. "GET OFF THAT BOAT THIS INSTANT!" _

_Zafrina continued pushing the boat out to sea, Irina and Bree glanced at Bella sadly and Bella just covered her ears. _

_"NOW!" Edward screamed, and Bella knew that when she returned, she was in for it. Big time punishment. Most likely the worst she'd ever received. _

_Bree and Irina walked towards their shattered friend, and engulfed her in a group hug. Zafrina put the boat on auto-pilot and also came around to give Bella a hug. "I promise you this Isabella Marie Swan. We will find a way to help you so that he doesn't hurt you anymore." _

_Bella looked up at Zafrina, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Will you?" she asked softly, the first of many tears to come, sliding down her cheek._

_Zafrina nodded in affirmation. "Yes. You are our friend. We love you and anyone who hurts you doesn't deserve you." _

_Bella's smile wavered. "I'm n-nothing." she whispered brokenly. _

_Bree pet her head gently. "Lies. He's feeding you lies. Don't listen to him." Bree said confidently. _

_"For once, listen to Bree." Irina murmured. _

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Bree scoffed, mildly offended. _

_"Well," Irina began, untangling herself from the group hug. "You don't exactly give the best advice." _

_Bree gaped at her sister. "What's that supposed to mean?" _

_Irina and Bree began arguing and Zafrina rolled her eyes. "They mean well." she told Bella. _

_Bella smiled, albeit a watery smile. "You guys are the best friends I could ever have." she whispered, looking at her three friends and wiping away her tears._

_Zafrina returned to the controls and began steering the boat along the coast, but not close enough to dock. "We will come up with a plan to help you Bella." Zafrina told her again, already running through possibilities in her head. "Leave it all to us." Zafrina then glanced at the bickering sisters. "Or rather, leave it all to me."_

_Bella wiped away her tears, then fell closed her eyes and fell asleep. She knew she didn't sleep for a long time, for when she opened her eyes again, the sun was still high in the sky._

_She yawned softly, and almost stretched, when her eyes locked on the trio huddled a couple feet away from her._

"_But will she listen to the plan?" Bree asked skeptically._

"_Don't be a downer, Bree. I don't see _you_ coming up with a better Idea." Irina reprimanded._

"_Both of you. Shut up. We have to help Bella and we don't have time for your arguing." Zafrina growled, glaring at the pair._

_"Sorry." They both mumbled simultaneously._

_"Whatever." Zafrina snorted. "I think Irina's idea has it's perks."_

_"Really?" Irina looked at Zafrina incredulously._

_"Yes. It will get Bella away from him. But we have to alter it. This boat had a GPS and I don't want him to be able to track where she we dropped her off at." Zafrina rubbed her chin thoughtfully._

_"Do we have a life saver?" Bree asked suddenly._

_"You want _candy_ at a time like this?" Irina asked outraged._

"_What? No! That thingy that floats on the water and is yellow and looks like a boat." Bree informed, slightly indignant._

"_Oh. You mean life _raft_.__" Zafrina said. "We do, why?"_

_Before Bree could respond, Zafrina's eyes lit with a new fire. "Oh. _Oh!_ That might work!" Bree smiled, happy that Zafrina had caught on. "Bree, I thought I'd never say this, but," Zafrina cleared her throat. "You're a genius." _

_Bree gaped at Zafrina, as did Irina. "Seriously?" Bree squealed in delight._

_Zafrina nodded and Irina looked between them in puzzlement. "Wait! I don't understand. What's going on?" _

_Irina was ignored as Zafrina and Bree began to discuss the plan. Irina glanced over at Bella who had been asleep upon the last inspection, and smiled when she saw her friend awake and seemingly okay._

_"Bella. How are you feeling?" Irina asked, shuffling over to where Bella sat._

"_I've been better." Bella admitted truthfully. "But I think I'll be okay."_

_Irina leaned over and gave her a hug. "That's good." _

_A look up at the sky, they spotted a few storm clouds spread out but not threateningly. "I think the clouds are lost." Irina teased, indicating how some where dark, others were white but the sky was mostly clear._

_Bella shuddered and for some reason, looking up at the clouds made her worry. "I hope it doesn't storm." She murmured, voicing her fear. _

"_Don't worry. This boat is sturdy. I bet it could survive any storm hurled it's way." Irina reassured, smiling softly._

_"I hope so." Bella muttered._

Bella blinked away the memory as she heard yelling coming from outside. It sounded like two males, but because of the volume, she couldn't differentiate the voices. Who was yelling?

Rachel shot up off the couch like a rocket when she heard the yelling. "Oh crap." She grunted, racing to the door.

Bella followed after, but stopped when her body shuddered, and she collapsed to her knees. She gripped the back of the couch and began wheezing. What was wrong with her? Even she didn't know.

"_You are so stupid!" Edward yelled, pushing her away from him. "Do you listen to me at all?" He practically screamed when she began backing away towards the door._

"_Where the hell do you think you're going?" He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her with so much force her head bobbled threateningly and her eyes rolled around in her sockets._

"_P-p-plea-s-s-stop-p-p" she stuttered, almost biting her tongue._

_He shoved her away from him and she stumbled backwards, falling out of the door and rolling down the hall. Edward popped his head out the door just as someone stumbled over Bella, causing her to roll down the stairs painfully and land on the bottom floor with a loud thud. _

"_What the hell is your problem?" Edward yelled at the man who'd stumbled._

_"Excuse me?" The man retorted angrily. "I'm not the one rolling on the floor!" he screeched back at Edward._

_Edward's eyes narrowed, and he clenched his fist as he began yelling at the man who didn't back down. The pair yelled so loud, Bella didn't know whose voice was who. Or what they were saying. All she knew was that the pain engulfing her body was intensely uncomfortable. She whimpered and a shadow loomed over her._

_"You okay?" a familiar voice whispered in her ear. _

_Bella shook her head, and felt two gentle arms wrap around her, lifting her up from the floor, bridal style. She clung to the shirt of the man holding her, an sobbed quietly into his chest._

"_I'm going to take you to the doctors, okay?" he half-asked, half-told._

_Bella shook her head furiously. "No! Please don't!" she begged in a half-whisper. "He'll get angry at me Emmett."_

_Emmett sighed, and walked into a guest room. Laying her down softly on the bed, he closed the door so they could no longer hear the extreme yelling outside in the hallway._

"_Fine. But at least let me bring someone in to tend to your wounds." He didn't wait for an answer, but left immediately after to fetch someone who could help her._

"_Thanks, Emmett." She whispered after he had gone._

Bella tried to steady her breathing but was starting to see spots. She clenched her knee and tried standing again. Only to have the room spinning around her. She steadied herself by holding on to the couch, but the yelling outside was unnerving her severely.

When Rachel had left, she had closed the door. Bella had shuffled over to the door and her hand rested on the knob. The argument was louder the closer she was to the door. Drawing in a deep breath, and courage, she closed her eyes, then turned the knob, opening the door.

**A/N: I just finished a major test. I think I go between a 70-80% Or at least, that's what I'm hoping xD Anywho, so I got outta class early and decided to write a chapter super quickly before I left to go Tower City. I got bored which is why I left it at cliffhanger. :3 Gotta love those cliffys right? x3**


	29. Help me

Chapter 21 Help me

Bella opened the door and was instantly plummeted in to the argument going on outside.

"I DON'T CARE YOU IDIOT! THAT'S MY ONLY CAR!" Jacob screamed, pulling at his hair.

Bella glanced at the man he was arguing with, and didn't recognize him. He was wearing a large overcoat, but Bella could tell he was leaner than Jacob but around the same height. He had light brown almost blond hair tucked underneath a hat and he was livid.

"YOU ACT LIKE I RAN INTO YOUR CAR ON PURPOSE!" the mystery man snarled. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"ACCIDENT OR NOT, I'M NOW WITHOUT A CAR YOU-

"ENOUGH!" Billy finally intervened. "This has gone on long enough. Jacob!" Billy threw his gaze at Jacob, then calmed his voice. "Go to your room and calm down."

Jacob huffed, before storming into the house, nearly knocking Bella down in his anger.

"James," Billy addressed the man Bella did not know. "You know better than to drink and drive. We expect your insurance to cover the car."

James sighed but nodded that he understood. "I'm sorry about the car. I didn't see it." James turned to leave and stumbled down the last stair.

"You still drunk?" Billy asked concernedly.

James shook his head and stumbled towards the street. "No. I sobered after the crash." James pointed at the two totaled cars. "When I get home, I'll call someone to take care of that. Sorry for ruining your evening." And without another word, James was gone.

Rachel was standing beside Billy, conversing about what to do about the accident. Bella headed back inside to check on Jacob. She found him lying on his bed, face buried in his pillow. "Hey." Bella whispered softly from the doorway.

Jacob lifted up his head slightly and Bella saw that he was red eyed with unshed tears. "I can't believe my car is ruined." He murmured as she took a seat beside him. "I've been working on that car for months'. It's my car." Bella leaned over and gave him an awkward hug.

"I know Jacob. But I'm sure it'll get fixed." Jacob sighed and clutched onto Bella's arm. "What exactly happened?" Bella asked.

Jacob was quiet for a moment before telling her what happened. "I was on my way home from work. I parked the car on the street then headed towards the house. I saw dad sitting on the porch so I talked to him for a while. He told me you were here so I was about to go inside when we both heard the screeching sound of a car speeding up the road. It crashed into my car and at first we were in shock." Jacob turned red with anger. "Until James stumbled out the car with a beer bottle in his hand. He saw us and started apologizing then I snapped. Apologies won't fix my totaled car."

Bella kissed his forehead very lightly. "At least you weren't in the car." she told him, giving him a small smile. "Don't worry about the car. Okay?"

"I'll be fine." Jacob told her, returning the smile. He scooted over in the bed and made room for her to lie down next to him. She complied and he snuggled into embrace. He fell asleep soon after and Bella glanced at the clock hanging over the wall. It was barely half-past eight. But with the stress on Jacob, she completely understood his need for sleeping. So, not wanting to wake him, she got comfortable and fell asleep too.

The next day, Billy left early to do some much needed errands in town. He went with Harry Clearwater, so Jacob and Rachel knew he'd be gone for a while. Once you got those two together and talking, they never stopped. It's be a miracle if Billy came home before sundown. But it was very unlikely.

"So what are we going to do today-

"How long are you even staying?" Jacob interrupted his sister. He was still a bit irritated about the car, and his sister kept subtly teasing him about the fact that he slept cuddled up with Bella all night. Luckily though, Bella hadn't caught on to the teasing Rachel was doing to her brother. She thought it was just the usual sibling arguing that was happening.

"What do you mean, Jakey?" Rachel asked, feigning hurt. "Why do you want me to leave? Is it so you can be alone with-

"I have to go to work!" Jacob injected, heading to the door. "Bella, you want m to take you to Angela's house or something?" he asked, grabbing the keys to the old as dirt orange Ford truck sitting in the garage out back.

"Oh, thats okay Jakey. I was planning on spending the day with Bella." Rachel told him, smirking. "Is that alright with you Bella?" Rachel turned her gaze to Bella.

"That's fine with me. But can we go out? I don't want to stay cooped up in the house all day."

Rachel nodded in agreement, then grabbed her jacket. "Sure. Jakey! Don't try and sneak out the door."

Jacob turned to his sister and glared. "Fine. I'll give you both a ride into town, but you're sitting in the bed."

Rachel scoffed, and tossed Bella a spare jacket. "You just want to get cozy next to Bella in the front." she whispered when she walked by him. "Similar to last night, hm?"

Jacob flushed lightly and ignored his sister. "I get out around five so stop by the store then and I can take you home." he told them, heading out back to pull the truck towards the front of the house.

Once the truck was rattling and stationed in front of the house, Bella claimed the passenger seat and Rachel took the bed. She complained the whole way because the wind whipped at her face and it started to drizzle. But eventually, they made it into town and she and Bella were on their own, roaming the town.

For an hour, the pair window shopped then decided to get a coffee since Bella was still feeling a bit tired. While inside of Starbucks, Bella sipped her mocha frappe happily as a distressed Jessica entered the coffee shop. "One cappuccino please." she told the man behind the counter.

"Jessica?" Bella called, capturing the girl's attention almost immediately. Jessica's face lit up when she saw Bella.

"Oh great! I know you'll help me!" Jessica grabbed her hot beverage then scurried over to Bella and Rachel's table.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked when Jessica loomed over the table.

"My family reunion is today but because it rained, they decided to have it inside my house instead of the backyard!" Bella shrugged, not really understanding the problem.

"So?" Rachel muttered, not caring either. She didn't know who this girl was, and why she was causing a disturbance on this stress free day.

"Who are you?" Jessica growled at Rachel.

"Rachel, Jakey's sister." Rachel replied, watching Jessica roll her eyes.

"Who the hell names a kid Jakey?" she dismissed Rachel with a flick of her hand and turned her attention back to Bella.

"Uh, Jakey, is a nickname for Jacob." Bella told Jessica before Rachel could chew out the girl.

Jessica straightened up immediately. "Oh. _Oh!_ So you're Jake's sister! Well, let me reintroduce myself,"

Rachel stood up from the table and grabbed her jacket. "I don't care about who you are. Me and Bella were just leaving." Rachel looked to Bella.

"No! She can't go with you. I need her to help me at my house." Jessica looked from Rachel to Bella. "Please! You don't understand the issues I'm having." Bella sighed, her empathy kicking in.

"What's the problem?" she asked drinking more of her coffee. Rachel sighed and looked at Bella.

"I can't stand girls like her. I'm happy Jakey doesn't fall for her types." Rachel glanced at the indignant look on Jessica's face and snorted. "I'll catch you later Bella." and with that said, Rachel grabbed her uneaten muffin and headed out the door.

Once she was gone, Bella reiterated her question. "What's the problem?"

Jessica snapped out of her trance and pointed to her car waiting for her in the lot. "I'll tell you on the way. But we need to go, like now!" Before Bella could respond, Jessica grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the booth.

Bella tugged her arm out of Jessica's grasp and picked up her coffee. "Jeez. Hold your horses. I can walk on my own."

Jessica led the way out and they both headed to her car where she would explain to Bella the nature of her crisis.

**A/N: I'm so mean. I left that mild cliffy up for a couple days. I hope you guys liked the chapter! If you wanna, you can click the link down below that says 'review this chapter' xD Thanks in advance.**


	30. Found

Chapter 22 Found

Bella prepared to open the door to Jessica's house, but the door swung open of its own accord and a small boy ran out, jumping off the porch. Startled, Bella side-stepped out of his way in the nick of time. Unfortunately for Jessica though, she was bombarded by the boy and fell to the ground.

"Alistair! You get back here this instant!" a tall red-head screamed, chasing after him.

Be watched the boy blow a raspberry at the woman before taking off towards the backyard. The woman seemed enraged, for it was raining and neither her nor the boy had an umbrella.

"Stupid brat." Jessica grumbled, getting up from the ground and wiping the water off of her pants. Which wasn't very helpful for the water had already soaked through. "Dammit." She groused, following Bella inside the house.

The inside of Jessica's house was swamped with people of different ages. In the main part of the living room, were the elders and a few middle aged folks conversing jovially on the couches and chairs. In the kitchen were little kids and a few moms trying to keep their children from eating every sweet in sight. Someone was always roaming the hall, and there was a line outside of the bathroom. Taking a peek into Jessica's bedroom showed a few teenagers and middle aged men playing some handheld video games and watching a movie. Traveling further to the back porch were the rest of the family members, just hanging out while trying to stay dry under the rafters.

Bella was about to sit outside with the others, for the inside of the house was cluttered with people, when she felt Jessica tugging her back inside. "Please. I need your help." Jessica pulled Bella into the kitchen and just as Bella was about to ask Jessica what she needed help with, Jessica smiled at a black haired woman leaning against the counter consuming some chicken. "Hi aunty Carmen."

Carmen smiled at Jessica. "Finally going to answer my question?"

Jessica flushed lightly. "Yes." Jessica turned to Bella. "Tell her what I put in the chicken to make it extra tasty." Carmen looked from Jessica to Bella.

"Wait. Why is _she_ telling me and not you?" Carmen asked bewildered.

Jessica averted her eyes and lied. "The truth is when I was cooking the chicken, I accidentally knocked over some ingredients and it fell into the dish… and Bella here remembers what they were. Go ahead Bella. Tell her what I knocked into the dish." Jessica looked at Bella and waited for her response.

Taking the hint Bella began telling Carmen what she put into the chicken. "Jessica is so silly." Bella began, laughing lightly at her friend. "It wasn't the chicken she knocked ingredients into. It was the sauce." Bella looked at Jessica whose smile faltered. "The barbeque sauce isn't that special. But you knocked the chopped chipotle peppers into it."

Jessica's smile returned. "Oh…right." Someone from another room called Jessica's name and she scurried from the room with a mumbled reply of 'see ya'.

Carmen was shaking her head and wiping off some sauce from her cheek. "Lying through those pearly whites." Bella looked at Carmen and shrugged. "So I take it, _you_ cooked this delicious food?" Carmen asked Bella.

Bella smiled and shrugged. "You like it?"

Carmen nodded, and threw the practically licked clean plate into the garbage. "It was very tasty." Carmen passed by Bella and went into the living room.

Now that Bella had solved Jessica's 'crisis', she decided to leave the stuffy house and head back to town and see Jacob at the store.

Heading out the front door was a lost cause. There were people everywhere, having a merry time and packed liked sardines in the room. So, she decided to head out back way.

Opening the back door, she was once again reminded that it was raining outside and she only had a jacket. Momentarily thinking of asking Jessica for a ride back in town, another of Jessica's relatives bumped into her. "Sorry." Bella mumbled, side stepping out of the way.

"It's okay…Bella?" an incredulous voice asked. Bella looked up at the person that bumped into her and came face to face with a vaguely familiar girl. She was a couple inches taller than Bella, and slimmer with silvery-blonde hair and bright green eyes. "Bella!" The girl didn't wait for Bella to respond but through her arms around her in a bear hug. "Is this where you've been for the whole time? We've been worried sick about you!"

Bella stood as rigid as a board while the girl continued hugging her. Finally, the girl pulled away and Bella frowned. "Um…who are you?" The girl looked at Bella, then began laughing softly.

"Is this a joke?" the girl asked, stifling her laughter. "It's me. Irina." Irina told her, confusion tinting her tone.

Bella could vaguely remember this girl in her memories and the name tugged at other uncovered memories. But she repressed them for right now. "Well, hello Irina." Irina's brow knitted together in puzzlement. She grabbed Bella's arm, gently, and lead them both away from the door and people conversing loudly.

"Are you okay?" Irina asked Bella once they were somewhat secluded on the edge of the porch but still under the rafters.

Bella nodded slowly. "Yeah…? Why?"

"Bella, you're acting sorta strange. Did you hit your head or something?" Irina joked.

"I don't know. But I do have amnesia." Bella told her honestly.

Irina gaped at Bella. "Wait, what? You have amnesia?"

Bella nodded again. "I think I was in a boat accident or something." Bella paused, then cocked her head to the side. "Do you know about it?" she asked hopefully.

Irina paled and took a step back. Bella could tell that the girl wanted to tell her something, yet not, at the same time. "Uh, no. We just…were friends once." Irina muttered.

Bella could tell the girl was lying and she finally made her decision. She wanted to know about her past. She couldn't keep living with only half a memory. "You know me." Bella confirmed. "Do you know where I live and stuff?" she asked, causing Irina to step back into the rain.

Irina quickly moved back to the dry area under the rafter and shook her head. "No. I don't. I have to go." Irina turned to leave and Bella impulsively reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Please, you have to help me. I…I almost didn't even remember my name. Could you at least tell me where I live?" Irina looked at the arm grabbing hers and looked up at Bella.

"Where do you live now?" Irina asked quietly.

"With a nice boy named Jacob and his sister Rachel and father Billy." Bella told her.

"They are nice to you?" Irina asked hesitantly.

"Yes."

"Then stay there. I promise you, you're better off."

"What? Why?"

Irina tore her hand away and looked at Bella seriously. "You are safe now. Don't look back, okay? Just stay here and make a good life for yourself."

With that said, Irina left and Bella was more confused than ever. What could Irina have possibly meant when she told her not to look back? She wanted to know about her past, but it seemed Irina wanted her to keep it hidden. Sighing, Bella slipped on the hood from her jacket and turned to begin the trek back to town where she would meet up with Rachel and Jacob at the store.

Irina searched the house for Bree and found the girl chatting amicably with some other teens in Jessica's bedroom. Irina flagged Bree down from the doorway, and the girl, grudgingly, removed herself from the conversation to talk to her sister in the doorway.

"What do you want? I was discussing the best place to buy shoes-

"Bella's here!" Irina told her excitedly.

Bree's eyes widened in surprise. "I knew it."

"What?"

"I thought I saw her the to her day, but shook it off."

"Oh. Well, anyway, she has amnesia so she didn't even remember who I was." Irina frowned, a little hurt by this fact. "But she somewhat remembered me."

"Hm. Amnesia. So are we going to take her home with us?" Bree asked.

Irina hit the back of her sister's head and caused the other to squeal from the pain. "What was that for?" Bree asked outraged.

"Are you a complete idiot?" Irina retorted. "The reason she's here in the first place is to escape from Edward."

"Oh come on. Edward can't be that bad. I'm sure he probably even misses her." Bree told Irina.

Irina rolled her eyes. "I doubt it. The guy is a douche and I hope he never sees her again."

Bree was silent for a moment, letting Irina's words sink in. "So what are we going to do?" she asked softly.

Irina shrugged. "I vote, nothing. We're going home in a couple hours. We'll tell Zafrina and that's it. Zafrina told me that in a couple days, Bella will no longer have to worry about Edward." Irina whipped out her cellphone and began texting Zafrina. "I'm going to tell her now. We should probably leave early so wrap up your conversation with the relatives." Irina walked away leaving Bree.

Bree took out her own cellphone and tentatively opened it. She dialed the number that she had recently saved into her phone and hoped she was doing the right thing. She hit 'call' and the phone rang twice before a tired voice answered. "Bree?"

Bree took a deep breath before replying. "I've found her."

**A/N: How's that for cliffhangers? Leave your thoughts or comments by clicking the review button below. :3 I'd love to read how you feel about this chappie. x3**


	31. Extra8

Extra~8

Emmett poured himself a cup of orange juice and smiled at his phone. His girlfriend, Rosalie, sent him a funny joke. He texted back a witty response as somebody entered the kitchen. He assumed it was Esme, come downstairs to make herself something for dinner. "Don't worry about food, I was going to call out for a pizza." Emmett told her, gulping down his orange juice before setting the glass in the sink.

"But I don't want pizza." came a deep voice that definitely didn't belong to Esme. Emmett whipped around and found Edward leaning against the counter and opening a bag of Saltines. "I think I'm going to eat the leftover curry in the fridge." Edward told him calmly, placing a cracker into his mouth.

Emmett shrugged, not really caring. "Eh. Suit yourself." Emmett walked over to the fridge and took the nearest pizza places' number off, before dialing their number and ordering. Once the pizza was on the way, he turned to leave kitchen, then accidentally bumped into Edward. "Whoops. Sorry." Emmett apologized, preparing his ears for the scolding he was about to receive. Only, no scolding surmised.

Turning around, he saw Edward dusting off his shirt where he bumped him, but seemingly unphased by the whole event. "Uh...you know I just bumped into you right?" Emmett asked, surprised at his brother's lack of reaction.

"Yeah, so?" Edward responded, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, why aren't you upset?" Emmett asked persistently. His answer wasn't voiced, but merely a shrug of Edward's shoulders.

Emmett watched his brother, eyes narrowing. Something was off about Edward today. Something he couldn't put his finger on. Then it hit him. Nowhere on Edward's face was the usual scowl or frown. Instead, upon closer inspection, Edward was, Emmett gasped as he recognized a long since used smile. "What's got you so cheery?" Emmett asked, slightly preturbed.

Edward merely shurgged and took out the leftover curry container in the fridge. "No reason." he replied while opeing the cabinets and grabbing a white square plate. Emmett watched his brother remove the leftover curry from the container and spoon a generous amount on the white plate.

He knew Edward was lying, the man rarely smiled anymore. Just then, one of Edward's employee's walked in. Emmett knew the poor man to have a stuttering problem and being around a hot-tempered Edward did not help. "H-h-hi sir. We h-h-have a s-s-slight p-p-problem." The man told his boss nervously.

Edward looked at the stuttering man before opening the microwave and placing the plate inside. "Whatver. Tell Jasper to take care of it. I'm not taking the next couple of days off." Both the stuttering man and Emmett stared at Edward with wide eyes.

"Uh. Okay." the stuttering man then hurriedly left before Edward switched to his angry mode.

Emmett had no idea what was going on with Edward. Usually the guy could be a real prick when it came to problems with the company. And he never let Jasper handle anything. Why, Emmett would bet his entire inhertance, that if it were up to Edward, there would be no vice president.

Watching this suddenly strange Edward, evoked a suspicion within Emmett. So, he decided to test out his suspicions. "If you're still worried about Bella," There it was. Emmett ceased his sentence when he noticed Edward's lip tugging at the sides into an upward motion. Edward locked eyes with Emmett and the latter paled.

"I have no more worries about Bella." Edward stated calmly.

Emmett didn't want to, but he needed to know why. Yet, he feared the answer. "And why is that?" he finally asked.

Edward smiled a smile that chilled Emmett to the bone. "Because Emmett. I have found her."

**A/N: Whoa! I almost forgot to update today Dx Anywho, whatcha think about these turn of events? **


	32. Fights and Surprises

Chapter 23 Fights and Surprises

Bella made her way into town and found Jacob's store without a problem. She entered and spotted Jacob sweeping the floor in the back. Rachel also happened to be in the store. She was searching for something down the 'snack' aisle and Quil was following her around like a little puppy. Once Bella was within hearing range of the pair, she realized Quil was flirting with Rachel, and Rachel was getting annoyed.

She walked past the two, and made her way over to Jacob. Bella had decided not to tell him that she'd run into someone who could possibly reveal her past. Irina's words still clung to her brain. She was wondering if Irina was right. Could her life be so bad that not remembering it was better? Bella liked how life was now, so she decided she'd think more about it later. Besides, there was always the chance the rest of her memory would return and everything would return to normal.

Jacob glanced up from his sweeping and locked eyes with Bella. A smile graced his face and Bella returned it. "Sam is closing up early so, we can go home soon."

"Okay." Bella replied, leaning against wall and waiting for Jacob to finish.

She didn't have to wait long, for Sam entered the store and told the boy's to check out. They complied happily, and Jacob headed to the car while Quil rang up Rachel's order.

"Why are you here?" Rachel asked when Quil followed them to the car.

"I can hang out with Jake too, ya know." He responded. But everyone knew his real intent was to spend more time with Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes, then took claimed the passenger seat before she was stuck sitting in the bed of the truck with Quil. Bella and Quil climbed into the bed and Bella shivered from the cold. Jacob opened the small window behind him and looked at Bella. "Want a blanket?" he asked, not needing an answer but opening the glove compartment and pulling out a small green brown blanket. He stuffed it through the window and Bella took it graciously.

"Thank you." She then wrapped the blanket around herself tightly. "Oh," she looked at Quil sitting across from her, but staring at the back of Rachel's head. "Are you cold too?" she asked, offering him some of the blanket.

"Huh? Ah, no." he flexed his muscles. "I'm a man. Men don't get cold." He told her, eliciting a chuckle from Bella.

"Sure." Bella replied, sarcasm tinting her tone, but she smiled to take the bite out of her words.

Jacob was going to take them home, cook dinner and relax with Bella by watching some movies. But as he was driving by home he noticed his father was there. Bella had been over his house so much recently that he worried his father would begin to suspect something. So instead of heading home, he cruised past his house and headed towards the other end of town that held movie theaters and restaurants. "Where are we going now?" Rachel asked, bemused as to the reason why they weren't going home.

"I thought we could go out to eat for once. Is that okay with you?" Jacob directed his question at Bella, but Rachel responded for her.

"It's cool with me. But I don't have any money, Jakey."

"Don't worry Rachel. I'll cover you." Quil told her earnestly. Rachel shot him a smile and turned around in her seat to tousle his hair.

"Thanks so much…" Rachel's face turned to a frown and she leaned half-whispered to Bella "What was his name again?" Of course he, and everyone else in the car, heard her.

"Quilt." Bella responded, returning her gaze to the window and the passing buildings.

Rachel wasn't sure if Bella was being serious, or pulling her chain. "Who names their son, Quilt?" Rachel asked, utterly astonished. "That's so weird."

Before Rachel could insult Quil's name even more, Jacob announced that they had arrived at the restaurant of his choosing. Rachel smiled when she saw the restaurant, feeling nostalgic.

Jacob, Quil and Bella followed after her, and headed inside the cozy restaurant. They grabbed a table near the window and Jacob sat opposite Bella, beside Rachel. While Quil sat opposite Rachel, beside Bella. A waiter came by, and they ordered their food. Once the waiter had gone, the table sat in an almost awkward silence for a while.

Bella being brave, decided to try and strike up a conversation. "So, the reason Jessica asked me to go over her house was so I could explain the ingredients in a dish I cooked. That was the big 'crisis'." Rachel gaped at Bella while Jacob and Quil hung back, slightly confused about this conversation.

"You mean to tell me, that idiot interrupted our girl time with something as stupid as that?" Rachel asked, irritation seeping into her voice.

"Sadly." Bella laughed lightly.

"Confused." Quil muttered.

"Ditto." Jacob said.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Rachel told the two. "So after that, she gave you a ride back into town?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I walked."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "That rude little-

"Whoa! It's okay. I didn't mind the walk." Bella interrupted. "Besides, it was only a forty minute walk from her house to the store."

Even the boys seemed perturbed by this news. "Bella, you're a girl Something could've happened to you." Jacob chastised.

"I hate to admit it, but he's right Bella. Plus, you don't know the land that well." Rachel told her, taking a sip of the water sitting in front of her.

"That seems so like Jess to just make you walk home." Quil grumbled, as he popped a French fry into his mouth.

Another silence fell over the table, and Bella felt guilty for attempting to start the conversation, so she remained quiet this time around.

Quil, being as blunt as a spoon, asked Bella a question that had been nagging at him. "So how long are you staying here?"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, spooning some chicken noodle soup into her mouth and slurping it softly.

"Well, not that I mind you vacationing here. You're awesome to hang out with. But, you've been here what, two weeks now?" Quil asked, scratching his head.

Bella thought about her time here in La Push. She had been there a while. Didn't people usually vacation for a few days and leave?

"What are you talking about, Quil?" Jacob jumped into their conversation, sparing Bella from having to answer. "There are people who spend weeks in a place, vacationing."

"There are? Quil asked, thoroughly perplexed.

"Yeah." Jacob responded.

"Well that's great and all, but who would want to stay here for that long? There isn't much to do in a place that rains most of the year." Jacob had to admit that Quil had a point.

Bella interrupted Jacob's internal struggle to come up with the right thing to say. "I like it here though." She confessed. "I have friends and stuff."

Rachel and Jacob nearly gaped at Bella. "You do?" Jacob asked happily.

"Yeah. I want to stay but—

"Really?" Jacob asked, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"I do. But I don't have anywere to live." She acknowledged.

"Yes you do." Jacob responded.

"I don't want to be a burden."

"You could never be a burden."

Rachel slapped Jacob's shoulder and he yelped in surprise. "What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"Where do you get off, making these kinds of decisions?" she returned with irritation lacing her voice. "You don't live alone, ya know."

"So. We'll work something out." He turned to Bella and took one of her hands in his own. "Didn't you hear her? She wants to stay."

"Jacob! I thought we already had this conversation." Rachel growled at him. "It's possible Bella already had someone."

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "Then why haven't they found her? If this person loves her so much, why hasn't she been found yet?" he snapped.

"Don't you yell at me!" she screamed at him.

By now a few people around the restaurant had tuned into their conversation or openly stared at them from their tables. Even a few of the waiters and waitresses had stopped what they were doing to witness the public dispute.

"Then stop trying to ruin my happiness! It's obvious Bella didn't have anyone before the accident! After all, as Quil said—

Jacob jerked his hand in Quil's direction and the boy flinched, thinking he was about to be hit.

"She's been gone almost two weeks! If she had a boyfriend or something, then why hasn't he tried using the media to find her? That's what most people would do!"

"Maybe he hasn't thought of that. But Jakey this is ridiculous! You can't fall in love with a girl who doesn't even remember anything! What if she falls in love with you back?" Rachel yelled, glowering at her brother.

"That's sort of the point." Jacob retorted, voice lowering some.

"YOU IDIOT! ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT IS YOURSELF!" Rachel began shaking his shoulders in anger.

"Uh, Rachel, maybe you should calm down." Quil said, timidly reaching out towards her.

"STAY OUTTA THIS QUIL!" Rachel snapped at his hand and he pulled it away instantly.

"Get off of me!" Jacob pushed Rachel back but she continued her tirade of irate words.

"If she has someone she loves back home, how do you think she's going to feel when she goes gets her MEMORY back and remembers her FEELINGS and now is IN LOVE with You and HIM?"

Jacob was about to yell back a witty response when Rachel's words clicked into his brain. He stared wide eyed from Rachel to Bella.

"I betcha didn't think about THAT did you?" Rachel asked, finally calming down.

Jacob didn't respond, but rose from his seat quietly, and left the table without another word. "What's going on?" Quil asked, so very confused. "Bella has amnesia?" he looked over at Bella who was in shock over the whole argument.

"Don't try and get involved Quil. It'll only give you headaches." Rachel grumbled, looking around the room at all of the people, looking at her. "What the hell are you staring at?" Rachel yelled at them, causing most people to jump and turn around sheepishly in their seats.

Bella stood from her seat suddenly, and chased after Jacob. Rachel reached out and snagged her arm before Bella could leave. "Don't do it Bella." Rachel said, gripping her wrists tightly.

"I can't just let him stew about this." Bella replied in exasperation.

"Bella!" Rachel fought to keep her cool. "I love my brother. And I don't want you hurting him."

"I won't hurt him." Bella told her incredulously.

"But you will." Rachel insisted. "When all of your memory comes back, and you remember who you love, Jacob will have no place in your heart. He will be devastated and I don't want that happening."

Bella shook her wrist free of Rachel's hand, then rubbed it gingerly. "I understand your concerns, but I just can't not go after him right now."

Rachel sighed in annoyance but didn't follow after Bella when she hurried out of the restaurant in search of Jacob.

Bella found Jacob leaning against the truck staring up at the dark sky. "Hey." She caught her breath and leaned against the truck beside him. Jacob glanced at her and was about to speak, when he saw something on her wrist. He lifted it slowly and a smile ghosted on his lips.

"You still have the bracelet?" he asked her softly.

"Never took it off." She told him honestly, looking down at the silver chain around her wrist. The little fish around it reflected of the streetlight and caused tiny little sparkles to be seen. The heart clasp was hanging near her palm, and Jacob looked at it sadly.

"Rachel might be right." He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

Bella didn't know how to respond to that, so she sighed. "I know Jacob. And I don't want to hurt you."

Jacob suddenly scooped Bella up into his arms and crushed his lips against hers fervently. Shocked, Bella just accepted the kiss, unsure of if it was really happening. Jacob found her lack of enthusiasm discouraging, and pulled back slowly. A blush settled on her cheeks as reality finally sunk in. "I'm sorry. Even if you can't return my feelings, I just wanted to kiss you this one time." He explained quietly.

Bella's heart fluttered rapidly in her chest and she lifted her hand and gently cupped Jacob's cheek. Standing on her tippy toes, she pressed her lips against his and her heart jumped when he wrapped his arms around her waist. Their lips mashed together in a dance of passion and Jacob was over the moon in bliss.

Both breathless, they pulled apart, but Jacob held Bella close, resting his head on her shoulder. "For as long as you stay with me, I can keep you happy." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her back. "Stay with me." He kissed her neck softly and Bella closed her eyes in pleasure.

"What the hell are you doing with my fiancée?" a livid voice asked, startling the pair.

Bella's eyes snapped open and Jacob whirled around to face the stranger.

Bella looked at the man standing not ten feet away. He was wearing a large Gray pea coat over some dark jeans that had the designer feel to them. His Italian shoes complemented the look and her eyes finally traveled up to his face. It raced, but since it was racing before, she didn't pay it any mind. His face. There was something about the anger etched there that seemed very familiar.

Green eyes glared at Jacob, then soften when they locked on Bella's brown eyes. "Bella, honey." Bella flinched, the words startling her. "I've been looking everywhere for you." He told her, taking a step towards her. Bella took an involuntary step back, and a flicker of anger flashed across Edward's face. But when she blinked, he just looked hurt.

"Do I…know you?" she asked slowly, feeling guilty for making him sad.

Edward smiled sadly at Bella. "I guess what Bree said was true." He mumbled. "You really don't remember anything." Edward covered his face, and it looked like he was sobbing quietly.

Jacob was watching the scene intensely. Unsure of if this guy was the real deal or just trying to rob him of his happiness. He opted for fuming silently, rather than attacking the guy outright.

"Bella, I've missed you so much." Edward told her behind his hand. "I don't think you can fathom how much." He removed the hand and his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. Bella took an unconscious step forward and the corners of Edward's mouth tilted up in a smile.

"Do I really know you?" she asked hesitantly. Edward nodded and held out his hand to her.

"Please Bella. Let me finally take you back home."

**A/N: This chapter took too long to write because of computer errors…over-heating laptop…losing everything… *mumbles*... But anywho, I **_**know**_** you guys have thoughts about this chapter, so tell me whatcha think! :D**


	33. Goodbye

Chapter 24 Goodbye

Bella looked from Edward's eyes to his outstretched hand. "Come on my love. Let me take you home."

Bella shifted uncomfortably as remembrance to the phrase tugged at her mind. She reflexively went to take his hand but was stopped by Jacob grabbing her wrist. He startled her and slackened his grip, but didn't let go of her arm.

"Wait a second Bella. how do we even know if this is the real deal?" Jacob asked, capturing her attention and causing her to look from Edward to Jacob multiple times.

"What do you mean. He knows me. I think he can help me with my memory." Bella told him earnestly.

Edward smiled at this and snatched onto the lifeline Bella didn't know she threw him. "Yeah, _boy_. My fiancée here needs her memory back, and I think I can help."

Jacob glared at Edward. "That's another thing. You keep calling her your fiancée. How are we supposed to know if that's true or not? You could be lying or something."

Edward sighed in exasperation. It was clear he didn't want to stand there and talk with Jacob. He wanted to take Bella and go home. "Listen _boy_, I have work to do and Bella needs to come home now. We have a wedding in three days and a lot needs to be done in order to keep it on schedule."

Jacob became flustered over Edward's words. Wedding in three days? Was this strange man serious? Jacob looked at Bella, doubt creeping into his eyes. And things had been going so well.

"We need proof that you know her. I just can't let her go with some stranger." Jacob told him stubbornly.

Edward whipped out his wallet and opened it quickly. He pulled out a small photo and held it out to Jacob. "Proof enough?" he asked, smirking when Jacob took the photo.

The photo showed Bella and Edward sitting on a park bench. Edward was smiling at the camera, and Bella was pecking his cheek. A flash of hurt flickered across Jacob's face and Edward tried not to smile sadistically. "So this proves you know Bella and she… but it doesn't prove she's your fiancée."

Edward growled in annoyance and took out a wedding invitation from his back pocket. "Jeez. You're like some stupid overprotective guard dog. It's pissing me off." Edward held out the wedding invitation and Jacob snatched it from his hand. "I see your mother didn't teach you any manors." Edward griped as Jacob flicked though the wedding invitation.

It was a standard wedding invitation. The front showed a picture of Edward and Bella standing next to each other with a big smile on their faces and a heart framing them. "You are cordially invited to the matrimony of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan." Jacob read aloud. Bella's eyes widened as she heard her name and she felt a jolt go through her.

"That's me." She whispered, causing both boys to look at her, one smug, the other painful. "Jacob. I think he's telling the truth." Bella stared in wonder at Edward.

Jacob ripped up the wedding invitation, not bothering to read the rest. The date was true to Edward's words. Three days from today. He didn't care about the time or place. "Fine." Jacob snapped. "It's obvious he know you. So go home with him." Jacob spat, turning to go back inside the restaurant.

"Wait, Jacob!" Bella ran after him, but was stopped by Edward's arm grabbing her shirt.

"I think you should just let him go." Edward told her quietly.

Bella looked at Jacob's receding back and looked up at Edward. "I have to at least say goodbye." She told him. Anger flashed across Edwards face, and Bella flinched reflexively. But in a moment, then anger was gone and she wondered if the anger was even there in the first place.

"Okay Bella." Edward released her and pointed to a car waiting across the street. "I'll be waiting for you there. Make it quick. We have to get home and let everyone else know that you are okay." Edward leaned down and pecked his lips against her forehead gently.

Bella shivered into the familiar touch then nodded an affirmative. She turned away from Edward and headed towards the building where Jacob had gone. She found him leaning against the door in the little hallway just before you enter the restaurant. "Jacob!" she called to him and saw his shoulders him heave a sigh.

"Bella." When Bella reached Jacob, he immediately wrapped his arms around her. "Please don't go with him. I'm sorry I got upset with you." He nuzzled into her hair and she responded by linking her arms around his back.

"I'm so sorry Jacob. But I have to go with him." Jacob nodded into her hair.

"Rachel warned me this would happen." He muttered, eyes glazing over with unshed tears. But being a man, he didn't dare let them fall. He wouldn't show Bella this weakness.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Jacob." Bella looked up into his eyes. Unlike him, the tears were falling freely. "I r-really didn't mean to." She slightly stuttered. "I wish m-my memory n-never left. Then this w-wouldn't have ever h-h-happened." Hiccupped at the end, and Jacob leaned down and placed two tender kisses on here wet cheeks.

"Don't cry Bella." Jacob ran his hand through her hair and looked at her face dejectedly. "Maybe in another life it could've worked out. I guess now just wasn't the time." Bella's tears fell down her face in a continuous stream. "No more tears okay?" he almost asked, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"Okay." Bella mumbled her reply, trying to stop crying. "Will you at least come to the wedding?"

Jacob's face contorted into one of pain and Bella immediately regretted asking him. "It's just I've grown accustomed to having you around and I can't imagine not having you with me."

Jacob shook his head sadly. "Bella, you can't have us both. You have to pick one or the other. And I can't be there." He drew in a shaky breath. "It'd hurt too much. Besides, I only just met you a couple weeks ago," he paused for a moment, running the back of his hand down her cheek. "I'm sure you've known him for years or so and love him more than you like me." More tears slid down Bella's face as she saw the anguish in his eyes. "I wouldn't want some guy tanking advantage of my girl if she had amnesia so I'm trying to do the right thing here." He told her, voice softening at the end. "I just didn't expect letting you go to be so hard."

Bella tried to smile through the tears to let him know it would be alright, but it came out as a grimace. "T-t-thanks for h-h-helping me when I n-n-n-needed it." He removed his hand from caressing her cheek and ran it through her hair one last time.

"It was my pleasure, Bella." He rested his head against her forehead and drew in a shaky sigh. "Can I ask you for one thing?" he asked hesitantly.

"Anything." She responded immediately.

He smiled and leaned back to look into her watery eyes. "May I kiss you one last time before you go?"

Bella answered by leaning up on her tippy toes and meshing her lips against his lightly. He rested his hands on her hips and leaned into the kiss. Bella threw her hands around his neck, inclining her head to deepen the kiss.

The kiss was passionate, yet sweet. Jacob, conveying how strong his feelings had grown in the last couple of weeks, and Bella asking for forgiveness for the mess she put them both in, emotionally. Eventually though, they had to break away, even if they didn't want to. Both breathless, words weren't spoken at first.

Jacob was the first to break the silence after a few minutes. "I guess this is goodbye then." He didn't look her in the eye, and she stared down at her feet.

"It is." She sniffled and he enveloped her in a hug.

"I'll miss you." He whispered in her ear.

"Me too." She murmured back, squeezing him to show she was serious.

They pulled apart and Jacob opened the door to enter the restaurant. "Goodbye Bella."

Bella's now dry eyes welled with tears once more. "Goodbye Jacob." He smiled sadly before walking inside and closing the door behind him.

Bella watched him go, then wiped at her eyes furiously before heading out to the car were Edward was waiting for her.

She opened the passenger side door and sat down with a plop on the seat. Her eyes were still streaming with tears and Edward paid her no mind as he started the car and began the drive back to their hometown a couple hours away. He ignored her through her sniffles and random bouts of sobbing. He didn't offer her tissues when she used her sleeves to wipe her wet cheeks. And he didn't console her when she started shaking from sadness in her heart. No, instead he turned up the music in the car and began singing along to it. Only when it came to his favorite part did he finally speak.

"Do you think you can keep it down?" he asked, turning the music up more. "I really like this part." He finished, singing the chorus to the song on the radio.

**A/N: So I'm over my friend's house. And she has a laptop. So while she took a shower and did her hair, I wrote this chapter xD I was gonna leave ya'll with that last chapter til like, Tuesday. But, because you guys reviewed so much and made my day, I just HAD to give you want you wanted. :3 Want to make my day again? (Then click on the link below that allows you to review!)**


	34. Preparations

Chapter 25 Preparations

The drive home took a while, but two hours later Edward was pulling into the driveway. Bella had long since stopped crying, just wallowing in the hollow feeling in her chest caused by the absence of Jacob. "We're here." Edward grunted when he parked the car and opened his door. Bella followed him out the car and up the long drive that led to the mansion before them.

"It's a nice house you have here." she told him softly as he unlocked the front door.

"It's your house too." he responded curtly, entering the house and flicking on the lights. "Do you really have amnesia or is this one of your stupid stunts?" he spat, turning to face her.

Bella's eyes widened in surprise at his words and she suppressed a shiver at his frightening tone. "I really have amnesia...sir." she told him, looking down at her feet. Edward paused for a moment before stepping up to her and giving her an awkward hug.

"Sorry for snapping." he grumbled, patting her back a couple times. She leaned into him briefly, it seemed familiar to her. He pulled back after a while and pointed upstairs.

"It's late, we have a big day tomorrow. I guess we can discuss the important matters like out marriage and whatnot tomorrow. For now, you need rest." he led her upstairs to their shared room and pointed to their wardrobe. "Your pajamas are in there." he told her, shifting out of his coat and hanging it up in the closet.

Bella opened the wardrobe and grabbed the first gown she came across. She was a bit uncomfortable changing in front of Edward, but his back was to her so didn't mind as much. She slipped out of her outer clothes and shrugged into the gown. It was a shiny black and stopped just short of her knees. The sleeves came to her elbow and she looked down and saw the silver fish chain around her wrist. A whimper almost escaped her lips and she held her arm close to her chest before slinking over to the bed and laying down. Edward crawled in after and for a moment, when Bella closed her eyes, it was like she was back with Jacob. She wanted to curl up into his heat and snuggle into his chest. But after a few minutes, Edward shifted in his bed so that his back was to Bella. Bella sighed, and scooted as far away from him as she could and not fall off the bed. That night Bella fell into a restless sleep and by the next morning, she felt as tired as if she didn't even go to sleep at all.

Glancing over at the other side of the bed, she found herself alone. Edward must've woken up previously because his side of the bed was empty. Also, his pajamas were discarded on the floor. Bella wondered who he expected to clean up the mess of clothes and yawned. Stretching, she removed the blanket and placed her feet on the floor. Walking towards the door, she opened it slowly and peeked her head in the hallway and was nearly trampled by a swarm of women in uniforms. Most were carrying lace curtains and colorful vases. One of them recognized her and ran up to her. "Great! We were wondering when you would be returning." the lady's scowl turned into a small smile. "Some of us wondered if you were even coming back. You are cutting it close you know. The wedding is tomorrow and your dress isn't even finished."

Bella had no idea what this lady was talking about, then remembered something about how she was supposed to be married soon. This was going to be so awkward for her. She didn't even remember her love for this man and she was to wed him. Biting the bullet, the lady pushed her into a room at the end of the hall. It was filled with three tailors holding a white gown. "Isabella! It's about time!" a middle aged woman greeted angrily. "Sasha! Finish altering the train and remove those lace sleeves." the woman told a blonde haired woman.

"Yes Kate." Sasha responded. She picked up the dress and brought it over to Bella. "Hurry up and slip into this so we can finish the alterations. It shouldn't take too long." Bella looked at the women nervously. They obviously didn't know about her amnesia and she didn't feel the need to bring it up. She took off her small pajama gown and they helped her into her wedding gown. Bella was surprised at how pretty she looked in it.

The corset looking top held small ruffles and hugged her waist gently before curving around her waist where it pooled on the floor delicately. The train flowed down her back and fell a few feet behind her. The ivory colored dress contrasted nicely against Bella's naturally pale skin.

Once inside the dress, Sasha began fixing the train, condensing it's size. "Senna! Her alter her waistline. I think she's gotten smaller and it's too puffy. I will fix the hem." Senna, a dark haired girl, nodded an affirmative and began to re-measure Bella's waist before cutting it so that she could make it fit Bella better.

Bella felt lied to when two hours had passed and she was finally allowed to step out of the dress. "I thought you said it wouldn't take that long?" Bella murmured as she threw on her pajama gown again.

"We didn't realize how small you've gotten. Jeez what have you been doing, starving yourself?" Kate asked her, needle in mouth as she shifted part of the gown onto her lap. Bella shrugged at the question and turned to leave, stomach growling and the whole room heard it. "It's not good to starve yourself." Kate told her sadly.

"I'm not." Bella responded honestly. "I just haven't eaten breakfast yet. I mean I just woke up after all and you forced me into here."

Kate checked her watch. "Just waking up? Bella, do you know what time it is?"

Bella shook her head. There was no clock in their bedroom and the window shades had been drawn so no sunlight had filtered through so she could estimate. "No. What time is it now?"

"Almost three thirty." Kate responded. "You need to start going to bed properly." Kate scolded. "Waking up in the afternoon isn't healthy, especially for a girl whose wedding is tomorrow afternoon." Bella couldn't believe she had slept for so long, then again, she could. After all that had been going on in her life as of recently, it wasn't strange that her body started acting weird by making her sleep more. She was under a lot of emotional stress; she assumed that was her body's way of coping.

Leaving the three tailors, Bella roamed the mansion until she finally reached the kitchen. Stomach grumbling crazily, she opened the fridge and looked inside at its contents. Nose crinkling in disgust, the first thing she spotted was a leftover pot of curry. Moving the curry out of the way, she found a half gallon of milk and removed it from the fridge. Opening the cabinets produced various cereals and she took out a box of Honey bunches with oats. She placed the food on the island and searched the other cabinets for a bowl and soon. Five minutes later she found herself seated and scarfing down the food like it was going out of style.

Halfway through her meal, a man walked in and froze in the doorway at the sight of her. Bella glanced up at him casually. He was fairly tall with broad shoulders, broader than Edward, and looked like he worked out. He had curly dark hair and bright blue eyes that as of now were wide in surprise. Bella was just about to ask if he was okay, when he finally spoke, his words shocking her.

"What are you doing here?" his tone was tinted with frustration.

"I was told by…" Bella forgot her fiancé's name. "Um that guy," she pointed to a picture of Edward held by magnets on the fridge. "That I live here?" ended in a question she began to wonder if she belonged here.

Emmett entered the room and walked around the island to give Bella a huge hug. "You still have amnesia I see." He muttered, pulling away when she didn't hug back.

"How do you know? Did he tell you?" Bella asked bemused. She began to wonder if it was okay to tell people about her amnesia.

Emmett shook his head. "No, I've known for a while now." He admitted. "How did you get here?"

Bella glared at the boy. "What do you mean you _knew_? If that's the case, why didn't you take me home?"

"It was safer for you where you were." Emmett told her. "Now answer my question."

"Edward brought me home." She finally told him. "Now answer my other question." She demanded, crossing her arms.

"Emmett. I'm Emmett Cullen, Edward's younger brother."

"Why would his own brother not tell him about the whereabouts of his…fiancée?" she asked confused. She didn't like 'he her status towards Edward. Her feelings towards him were still in the dark, as was her memory.

Emmett ran a hand through his curly hair. "Tyler is not getting any of that money now. That douche bag. I shoulda never trusted him." Emmett looked down at Bella guiltily. "I feel like I've let you down." He admitted, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Bella shrugged off the hand and Emmett sighed. "He's not good for you Bella." Emmett finally told her.

"Why is that?" Bella asked.

"He-

Edward chose that moment to enter the room. Upon seeing Bella and Emmett, his eyes narrowed at his brother. "What are you up to?" he asked suspiciously.

Emmett flashed him a 100-watt smile. "Nothing bro. Just saying hi. I'm actually about to head out to meet up with Rose." Edward grunted that he heard him, and then opened the fridge to find a snack.

Emmett leaned over and whispered in Bella's ear. "I'll explain everything to you later. Just don't discuss our conversation with Edward. Okay?" he leaned away as Edward turned around; taking out the curry Bella had spotted earlier.

Bella nodded slightly and Emmett smiled thankfully before leaving the kitchen. "So what are we going to do today?" Bella asked him. Most of the days she had been with Jacob had been like a mini adventure. They'd always done something together at some point in time.

Edward laughed sarcastically. "Bella I have work and you should finish getting the alterations on your dress."

"I already did that." Bella paused for a second. "So when are you going to explain everything that's going on?"

Edward shrugged. "Later or whatever. I don't have time right now." He took out a plate and began heating it up in the microwave.

"Can we postpone our wedding until I recover my memory? It's awkward for me to be marrying a guy I don't remember."

Bella's response was a hand gripping her shoulder tightly. "Hell no." he replied curtly. Bella hadn't even seen him walk over to where she was sitting. He just seemed to appear before her.

"Ow. Can you let go, that kind of hurts." She told him, flinching when he tightened his grip.

"Listen to me carefully." He growled in her face. "I don't care if you are puking up blood and have to be strapped to a gurney with an IV drip hanging out of your wrist. We are getting married tomorrow at six."

Bella stared at the man in fright. "Why can't we postpone?" she asked nervously.

"Because I said so." He answered, releasing her shoulder and almost causing her to fall off of the chair.

The microwave beeped and Bella watched him take the plate and leave the room. She wondered how she was supposed to marry a man who scared the living daylights out of her. Was he always that scary or was he just having a bad day?

Deciding to worry about it later, Bella took her empty bowl and spoon to the sink behind her and began cleaning them. Even with her memory erased, a ritualistic routine for her such as washing her dishes was so engrained in her that even with a blank memory, she remembered to wash them.

**A/N: If you want to see what Bella's dress looks like for real: www(dot)davidsbridal(dot)com/Product_Draped-Charmeuse-Halter-with-Net-Skirt-and-Corsage-VW351002_Bridal-Gowns-Shop-By-Designer-White-by-Vera-Wang **

**Also, my fav cereal is Honey bunches with oats. That's why it's randomly placed in the story. Lol, advertising xD**


	35. Amnesia

Chapter 26 Amnesia

A frown etched on her face, Bella cocked her head to the side and stared out the window. The vast ocean mimicked the cloudy sky above. A storm was just off the coast, and she shuddered.

_The waves threw the raft to and fro, sending Bella here and there. Even with her swimming skills, she wasn't able to stop the waves from beating down on her. Eventually, she swam underneath the water, but ended up smashing her legs against many of the rocks and corals from down below. She knew they were going to bruise later. But she didn't care too much. Right now, her main concern was escaping the deadly storm above. Of course she ran out of oxygen and had to resurface. The storm seemed to have been waiting for her. Another wave rained down on her. _

"Bella!" Bella began turning around when a body crashed into her and smashed her against the window in a fierce hug. "Good! You're back!" Bella recognized the girl hugging her as Bree, the one person she for some weird reason remembered.

"Hey Bree." Bella hugged her back and Bree released her, smiling brightly.

"You remember me?" Bree asked astonished. "I heard from Irina that you had amnesia."

Bella nodded. "I do. But I remember you because I saw you in a photo at Jessica's house, and you were actually _at_ Jessica's house."  
>Bree gave her friend another hug. "I can't wait until you get all of your memory back. You've been missed." Bree pulled back with tears in her eyes. "Everyone was so worried."<p>

Bella patted the girl's back awkwardly. "It's okay. I'm back now."

Bree nodded, wiping away the tears. "Let's go shopping or something." she suggested.

Bella didn't want to go shopping. Something was nagging at her. "I don't really wan-

"We can bring Zaffie and Irina." Bree announced, grabbing Bella's arm and leading her from the spacious room.

Just as they were about to leave, Edward blocked them from the doorway. "Were would you ladies be going this fine afternoon?" he asked smoothly, crossing his arms. "I'm taking her out with the girls." Bree told him happily.  
>Edward shook his head and reached and grabbed Bella's arm. She flew from her spot and landed into Edward's chest. He wrapped an arm around her protectively. "Bree, listen," Edward paused and Bella struggled against him uncomfortably. He held her tighter and she groaned in frustration. "I can't let Bella go with you." he told her simply.<p>

"Why not?" Bella and Bree asked in unison.

Edward nuzzled into Bella's hair. "Because the last time she went out, she didn't come back. Now can you understand why?" he asked, looking at Bree with sad eyes.

Bree nodded sympathetically. "Oh! I totally understand. But you don't have to worry this time around." she told him earnestly.

"I don't want to take that chance. Until we are married, I want to keep her close by me." Edward told Bree while linking his hand with Bella's. Bella glanced down at the hand in hers and felt a familiar squeeze. Something tugged at her heart, and she felt a memory engulf her briefly.

_The pair had just finished window shopping and were now walking down the street towards Edward's mansion. "You think Esme baked more cookies in our absence?" Bella asked Edward. _

_ "I hope so. Carlisle probably finished off the first batch." Edward respond, shifting his arm from around her shoulder to her dangling arm. He linked his fingers around hers and she smiled up at him. "I love you." he whispered, pecking her forehead._

_ "I know." Bella teased, flushing lightly. "I love you too." she kissed his cheek and the continued walking towards the house._

"I'll see you later Bella." Bree gave Bella another quick hug, then after Edward moved out of her way, she left.

Almost immediately after Bree had gone, Edward pushed Bella away like she'd burned him. "I'll see you later." he grunted, leaving the room.

Bella took a seat on a couch next to the window and continued staring out of the window at the ocean.

For a moment when he had held her gently, she felt her heartbeat quicken and a warm feeling overcame her. She knew there were definite feelings for the man, which was a good thing right? After all, she was marrying him tomorrow.

Not to long later, Emmett entered the room and smiled when he saw her. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." he closed the door softly and sat next to her. "How are you?" he asked.

"Confused." she answered honestly.

"I bet." Emmett chuckled lightly. "With your amnesia, everything must be _very_ confusing."

Silence reigned for a moment before Bella remembered what he had promised earlier. "So you said you were going to explain?" she asked.

Emmett nodded and ran a hand through his curly hair. "I don't know where to start. For starters, do you remember why you ended up at La Push?"

Bella shook her head. "Not really. Do you know why?" she asked.

Emmett frowned. "Sort of. Only what I pieced together from your friends and your feelings."

"So what did you come up with?" Bella asked curiously.

"Well, I'm thinking you were trying to get away from Edward." Emmett began.

"How come?" Bella asked, slightly baffled. Didn't she love this man?

"Well, because he gets a little... physical sometimes." Emmett sugar coated.

"I noticed." Bella told him. "But it isn't that bad," she paused upon seeing the startled look on Emmett's face. "What?" she asked bemused.

"Bella." Emmett's brow furrowed empathetically. "He sometimes beats you? You really can't remember?"

Bella gaped at him and shook her head furiously. "He _beats_ me?" she asked incredulously. "Why am I with him then?"

Emmett laughed softly. "Because you love him. But you did try to escape remember? It's why you have amnesia in the first place. I'm guessing you were in a boating accident."

_The wave crashed over her, and water flew down her windpipe. Bella coughed, trying to expel the water from her lungs. Once she was able to breath again, she saw her raft floating away. Without her raft, she knew that she wouldn't last long, so she swam towards it as quickly as possible. But the storm was against her. The giant waves would steer the raft away from her, and she'd have to swim under the water, just to escape from the jerking around her body was suffering from the relentless waves._

"I think so too." Bella agreed after a beat. "About the boat accident I mean."

Emmett reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue phone. Bella recognized it as her own and reached out to take it before Emmett could say anything. "My phone. Why do I remember something as silly as my phone?" she asked Emmett, as if he knew the answer.

"I don't know. But I know you don't go anywhere without it." he responded nonchalantly. "After all, to miss a call from Edward would mean..." he didn't need to finish his sentence as they both got the picture.

Suddenly the phone began ringing. "I guess it's a good thing I returned it to you." Emmett joked as Bella answered the phone.

She smiled at him before answering. "Hello?"

"Hi Bella."

"Who is this?" Bella asked confused.

"I'm sad to hear you don't remember your good friend Zafrina. But then again, you do have amnesia." Zafrina responded.

"Zafrina! I do sorta remember you." Bella replied.

"Well that's good."

The memories swirled around Bella's head and she remembered one from earlier.

_Zafrina steered the boat towards her friends and pulled it up beside the pier. "Lets go." the intimidating girl commanded to the trio still on the pier. _

_"We're coming!" Bree squealed, jumping onto the boat. "This is so exciting!" she proclaimed, walking around the boat and smiling happily. _

_Irina was the next to jump aboard the boat, but she wasn't as excited as her sister Bree. "Calm down Bree, before you have a heart attack from joy." Bella laughed lightly._

"You were there!" Bella suddenly screamed into the phone, startling both Emmett and Zafrina.

"If you mean on the boat, then yes. Do you remember?" Zafrina asked.

Bella shook her head, then remembered Zafrina couldn't see her. "No. But maybe if you tell me, I might."

Emmett leaned closer so he could listen in on the conversation with Bella.

"Well," Zafrina began. "We all went out for a boat ride." Zafrina told Bella about their boat trip and Bella frowned at the end.

"Hm. But that doesn't explain the storm."

"Storm?" Zafrina repeated questioningly.

"Yeah. The storm when I was on the raft..." Bella trailed to a stop and her eyes widened into saucers. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Emmett and Zafrina asked her simultaneously.

Bella's mind was a whirl of information. Memories spinning in rapid succession through her brain.

"I remember!"

**A/N: Whatcha think hm? (Just in case it confused anyone, the memory was before Carlisle died which is why Edward isn't as mean yet.) The next chapter is what you've all been waiting for! :3 Let's hope I update soon! xD Wanna know a way to get me to update soon? Review~ They inspire me and make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside c:**


	36. Storm

Chapter 27 Storm

_Zafrina steered the boat towards her friends and pulled it up beside the pier. "Lets go." the intimidating girl commanded to the trio still on the pier. _

_"We're coming!" Bree squealed, jumping onto the boat. "This is so exciting!" she proclaimed, walking around the boat and smiling happily. _

_Irina was the next to jump aboard the boat, but she wasn't as excited as her sister Bree. "Calm down Bree, before you have a heart attack from joy." _

_Bella laughed lightly and was just about to join her friends when she found a hand grasping her shoulder and preventing her from getting on the boat. From the anger in Zafrina's eyes, she knew it could only be-_

_"__And where do you think you're going?" Edward asked angrily._

_Bella turned around slowly and put on her bravest face. "What does it look like, silly Edward?" she smiled to take the sarcasm from her voice. _

_Edward's eyes narrowed. "I thought I told you yesterday that I didn't want you going on this boat trip with them." _

_Bella turned back to her concerned friends and saw them preparing to get off the boat and help her. "I'll be right there." she told them, then took Edward's hand and steered him away from the boat._

_Once they were a few feet away, she looked up into his stoic expression. "Edward," she began, thinking up the right words so that he wouldn't be so angry. "You already agreed that it was okay. Remember?" she asked him. _

_"No. Actually I don't." he growled. _

_Bella sighed, then thought back to when she'd asked him in front of her mother. Basically forcing him to say yes. He couldn't turn down a request she had when her mother was within earshot. "Well, it doesn't matter. But you did say yes." she told him lightly. Then she paused. "Why don't you want me to go?"_

_"I don't owe you explanations." he scoffed, crossing his arms. _

_"And I don't have to listen to you!" She spat, beginning to turn around and head towards the boat. _

_He grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and spun her back towards him. "Oh yes the hell you do!" he snapped, leaning in close to her face. "I don't know why you think you can oppose me." he said, a creepy smile illuminating his face. "After all, you don't do as I say, and you already know the consequences." _

_Bella's eyes widened in horror as she recalled the beating she'd received when last opposing Edward. "Now listen closely. You are nothing. And you will always be nothing. At least when you're with me, you are close to something. But once you accept the fact that no one aside from me will ever marry you, maybe you can have a somewhat happy life. A life attending to all of my needs and wishes. You were put on this earth just to make me happy. When you finally understand that, maybe then I'll let you go boating with those bitches you call friends."_

_Bella held back the tears from the emotional beating she'd just received. "You love me right?" she asked softly, trying, but failing to hold in the tears. _

_Edward smirked at her. "Whatever makes you happy." he muttered, then his phone began to ring. "Now that this is sorted out, let's go back to my office. I need you to fix me a snack." he turned around and began walking towards the parking lot. _

_Bella knew he wanted her to follow him, but her decision had been made and she decided she was finished with Edward. The only reason she'd stayed with him as long as she had was because she thought that maybe, just maybe, he loved her. But with what he said now, she felt as broken as glass under your shoe. No. She'd had enough of this torture Edward had put her through. Both mentally and physically. So, instead of following after like the obedient dog Edward presumed her to be, she took off towards the boat. _

_Jumping aboard, she screamed to Zafrina to go! Zafrina nodded curtly, then began to make the boat head out towards the water. But, because the boat was large, it moved slower than Bella would have liked. _

_Edward realized after a few seconds that Bella wasn't following him. He turned around quickly and raced towards the boat that was slowly heading out to sea. "ISABELLA!" he shouted when he reached the end of the pier and had to stop or fall into the ocean. "ISABELLA!" he screamed for a second time. "GET OFF THAT BOAT THIS INSTANT!" _

_Zafrina continued pushing the boat out to sea, Irina and Bree glanced at Bella sadly and Bella just covered her ears. "NOW!" Edward screamed, and Bella knew that when she returned, she was in for it. Big time punishment. Most likely the worst she'd ever received. _

_Bree and Irina walked towards their shattered friend, and engulfed her in a group hug. Zafrina put the boat on auto-pilot and also came around to give Bella a hug. "I promise you this Isabella Marie Swan. We will find a way to help you so that he doesn't hurt you anymore." _

_Bella looked up at Zafrina, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Will you?" she asked softly, the first of many tears to come, sliding down her cheek. _

_Zafrina nodded in affirmation. "Yes. You are our friend. We love you and anyone who hurts you doesn't deserve you." Bella's smile wavered. _

_"I'm n-nothing." she whispered brokenly. _

_Bree pet her head gently. "Lies. He's feeding you lies. Don't listen to him." Bree said confidently. _

_"For once, listen to Bree." Irina murmured. _

_"What's that suppose to mean?" Bree scoffed, mildly offended. _

_"__Well," Irina began, untangling herself from the group hug. "You don't exactly give the best advice."_

_Bree gaped at her sister. "What's _that _suppose to mean?" Irina and Bree began arguing and Zafrina rolled her eyes. _

_"__They mean well." she told Bella._

_Bella smiled, albeit a watery smile. "You guys are the best friends I could ever have." she whispered, looking at her three friends and wiping away her tears._

_Zafrina returned to the controls and began steering the boat along the coast, but not close enough to dock. "We will come up with a plan to help you Bella." Zafrina told her again, already running through possibilities in her head. "Leave it all to us." Zafrina then glanced at the bickering sisters. "Or rather, leave it all to me."_

_Bella wiped away her tears, then closed her eyes and fell asleep. She knew she didn't sleep for a long time, for when she opened her eyes again, the sun was still high in the sky._

_She yawned softly, and almost stretched, when her eyes locked on the trio huddled a couple feet away from her._

"_But will she listen to the plan?" Bree asked skeptically._

"_Don't be a downer, Bree. I don't see _you _coming up with a better Idea." Irina reprimanded._

"_Both of you. Shut up. We have to help Bella and we don't have time for your arguing." Zafrina growled, glaring at the pair._

_"Sorry." They both mumbled simultaneously._

_"Whatever." Zafrina snorted. "I think Irina's idea has it's perks."_

_"Really?" Irina looked at Zafrina incredulously._

_"Yes. It will get Bella away from him. But we have to alter it. This boat had a GPS and I don't want him to be able to track where she we dropped her off at." Zafrina rubbed her chin thoughtfully._

_"Do we have a life saver?" Bree asked suddenly._

_"You want _candy _at a time like this?" Irina asked outraged._

"_What? No! That thingy that floats on the water and is yellow and looks like a boat." Bree informed, slightly indignant._

"_Oh. You mean life _raft_." Zafrina said. "We do, why?"_

_Before Bree could respond, Zafrina's eyes lit with a new fire. "Oh. _Oh! _That might work!" Bree smiled, happy that Zafrina had caught on. "Bree, I thought I'd never say this, but," Zafrina cleared her throat. "You're a genius." _

_Bree gaped at Zafrina, as did Irina. "Seriously?" Bree squealed in delight._

_Zafrina nodded and Irina looked between them in puzzlement. "Wait! I don't understand. What's going on?" _

_Irina was ignored as Zafrina and Bree began to discuss the plan. Irina glanced over at Bella who had been asleep upon the last inspection, and smiled when she saw her friend awake and seemingly okay._

_"Bella. How are you feeling?" Irina asked, shuffling over to where Bella sat._

"_I've been better." Bella admitted truthfully. "But I think I'll be okay."_

_Irina leaned over and gave her a hug. "That's good." _

_A look up at the sky, they spotted a few storm clouds spread out but not threateningly. "I think the clouds are lost." Irina teased, indicating how some were dark, others were white but the sky was mostly clear._

_Bella shuddered and for some reason, looking up at the clouds made her worry. "I hope it doesn't storm." She murmured, voicing her fear. _

"_Don't worry. This boat is sturdy. I bet it could survive any storm hurled it's way." Irina reassured, smiling softly._

_"I hope so." Bella muttered._

_Zafrina walked over to where Bella was seated and sat beside her. "You better?" she asked concerned. _

_Bella gave her a smile and slight nod. "Yeah."_

"_That's great!" Bree exclaimed. "So we came up with a plan while you were resting."_

"_Plan?"_

"_To get you away from Edward and his abusive ways." Irina elaborated._

"_Oh." Bella looked down at her abused skin and shuddered. "I don't even think he loves me anymore." she whispered. _

_Her friends scooted closer next to her, and Bree rested her head on Bella's shoulder. "I could justify it if he loved me but now...I don't even know anymore." holding back the tears, Bella thought of her failed relationship._

"_It's not your fault." Zafrina reassured her. "Don't cry. We're going to help you."_

_Bella laughed bitterly. "I don't even think you can. It's not like I can leave him."_

"_But you can!" Bree insisted. "You just have to listen to the plan!"_

_Bella didn't want to hear it, but they told her anyway._

"_What we're going to do is drive this boat as far as we can, north." Bree began._

"_Then you are going to get into a life _raft_, not _saver_, but _raft_." Irina continued._

"_I make one mistake and you hold it against me forever." Bree grumbled._

"_Anyway!" Zafrina cut in. "After you get into the life raft, we'll turn the boat around while you continue you paddle it to shore. There you will either hide in the town or take a flight somewhere. When you get somewhere safe, contact us and we'll tell you the progress that's Edward's reaction."_

_Bella let the plan sink in. "That seems like a good plan actually."_

"_I came up with it myself!" Bree told her happily._

"_Except for one flaw." Bella said, looking at the three of her friends._

"_And that would be?" Irina asked._

"_How long am I suppose to hide from him?"_

_Irina and Bree exchanged glances. They hadn't thought of that. But luckily, Zafrina had._

_"I actually have a hunch." she told Bella, surprising Bree and Irina._

"_A hunch?" Bella asked skeptically._

"_Yeah. I think if you wait until after when your wedding is, then everything will be okay." Zafrina told her._

"_After my wedding? That's like, two weeks away. I'm suppose to stay hidden for two weeks?" Bella asked shocked._

"_Yes." Zafrina responded simply._

"_But why after my wedding day?" she asked._

"_I'm not for certain. But I think that that day is special. It's something about the way he acts about your wedding. It's very definite to him. I think that if you don't get married on that day, then he'll leave you alone forever."_

_Bella thought about this. "That's a mighty big hunch you have there." she joked. "But I guess I can roll with it."_

_Bree smiled, as did Irina. Zafrina merely nodded in affirmation, before rising off of the floor and going to take the boat off of auto-pilot. "We'll head north for an hour, then drop you off as close to land as we can get without Edward being able to track you from the boat's GPS. Get your stuff." _

_Irina and Bree helped Bella off the floor, then went into one of the rooms and helped Bella pack a small bag. She managed to pack a couple days worth of clothes and her wallet which had a couple hundred dollars inside. _

_And hour later, Zafrina set the boat onto cruise mode and it cruised the ocean lazily. "Do you have everything?" Zafrina asked Bella._

"_Yes." she motioned to the backpack on her back. "And Bree is getting the raft now."_

_As if on cue, Bree appeared from the lower deck, toting a yellow package. "I don't understand. How are we suppose to blow this up?"_

_Zafrina face-palmed and Irina snatched the yellow package from her sister's hands. "It's self-inlfating." she told her, pulling a cord sticking out of the yellow square, before dropping it to the floor and watching the large raft inflate on it's own._

"_Oh. That saves us from having to blow it up." Bree said cheerfully._

_Irina gave Bella a reassuring hug, and Bree joined in. "This plan will work." Zafrina said aloud as she joined in on the hug. They seemed to be having a lot of group hugs lately, but since this was an emotional time, it was okay to everyone._

_They broke apart and Bree wiped away a couple tears that fell from her eyes. _

_Irina patted her sister's back comfortingly and Bella walked over to where Zafrina was handling the raft._

_Zafrina lifted the raft and set it over the side of the boat. "I'll hold it, get in carefully." Zafrina commanded of Bella._

_Even though the boat was moving, it was moving very slowly, so Bella was able to get aboard the yellow life raft with little difficulty. Irina pushed Bella's raft out towards shore which was a couple miles away._

"_Oh wait! She forgot her cellphone!" Bree announced, waving the small blue phone in the air. _

"_It's okay. I don't need it. Plus, Edward could track me from it." Bella called from the raft._

"_Oh. Okay." Bree waved at Bella._

_Bella sat down in the raft, then looked over at her friends. "What are you going to tell Edward about what happened to me?"_

_Bree scratched her head thoughtfully and Irina bit her lip. Zafrina waved away the question with her hand. "I'll think of something." she told her. "Don't worry about it."_

_Bella smiled, reassured. "Bye you guys!" _

"_Bye Bella!" Bree shouted._

"_See ya Bella." Irina yelled._

"_Good luck Bella." Zafrina waved along with Bree and Irina. Bella waved back, tears in her eyes for her friends._

"_I'll try to call you as soon as I can!" Bella yelled back as the waved from the boat caused her to sail towards the shore._

_Zafrina turned the boat off of cruise, then began turning it around so they could head back to where they came from._

_Bella watched the boat for as long as she could see it, but eventually it sailed out of her eyesight. __She took off her bookbag, and set it down next to her, trying to get comfortable on the raft. Stretching out her legs, Bella stretched, glancing again at the foreboding sky. Taking her mind off of the possiblity of getting caught up in a storm, she decided to start rowing towards shore._

_She had two oars on either side of her and Bella rowed a few times, but this became tedious so she mainly let the sea guide her towards the shore. Bella laid back on the raft, glancing up at the sky dubiously. The clouds dark storm clouds were getting closer. She hopped that she would make it to shore before they reached her and the raft, but her hopes were denied._

_A few minutes later, the entire sky was covered in dark storm clouds and the rain began. At first it was a drizzle, but soon it picked up and Bella grew frustrated by this storm. Of course it would happen to storm right when she was in the middle of the ocean. She looked towards the shore, but it became so dark, she couldn't even tell which direction shore was in. _

_All of a sudden, lightening crackled against the sky and thunder boomed. The wind picked up and her hair thrashed around her face. The waves began cutting through the water choppily, and throwing the little raft to and fro. _

"_I can handle this." Bella whispered to herself, gripping the life raft with her small hands. _

_Something bumped against the raft and Bella feared for the worst. Sharks._

_But when she inspected what was bumping against the raft, she was appalled to find a moldy couch pushing against the raft. "There must be a sunken ship around here." she mused aloud as the rain pelted her face. Next to the old couch, she saw crates and other debris. Her only hypothesis was the storm had dredged up these long since forgotten items, from the bottom of the ocean._

_Lightening struck the sky again and Bella covered her ears as the thunder bellowed loudly. So loud in fact that she knew the storm must be directly overhead. The waves picked up even more and Bella let out a squeal when the raft almost tipped over. The water looked as treacherous as the sky, and Bella couldn't believe her predicament. _

_Bella knew the world was against her when the waves began to increase in size, aiming for her small raft. She held onto the raft for dear life, but one stubborn wave crashed against the little raft, causing it to flip through the air and flung her off and into the sea. The sea cut off her scream, and Bella sunk down into the water. She kept her eyes closed, and fought her way to the surface. Breaking through, she gasped for air and was assaulted by another wave. Bella opened her eyes and spotted the little raft drifting away from her._

"_No!" she screamed, reaching out towards the raft._

_The waves threw the raft to and fro, and sent Bella here and there. Even with her swimming skills, she wasn't able to stop the waves from beating down on her. Eventually she came up with an idea to escape the waves by swimming underwater. It worked for a minute, but she had to keep her eyes closed and by doing this, she didn't know where she was swimming and ended up smashing her legs against many of the rocks and corals from down below. She knew that later she would find numerous bruises on her legs. But she was used to bruises so this didn't bother her too much. Right now, her main concern was escaping the deadly storm above. Of course she ran out of oxygen and had to resurface. The storm seemed to have been waiting for her. Another wave rained down on her and she couldn't even scream._

_The wave sent her underneath the surface again, and this time, Bella sluggishly broke the surface again. Her body was beginning to tire out from all the exercise and she realize she had to get to the raft or else she would drown._

_Bella began swimming towards the raft with all her might. This was her last chance. She spotted the raft being tossed around like a rag doll and kicked the water, propelling her forward._

_In the back of her mind, she remembered about her bookbag that had been sitting on the raft. It was lost at sea now, but that was something she'd worry about later. _

_Just as she was about to reach her raft, another monstrous wave crashed over her, and water flew down her windpipe. Bella coughed, trying to expel the water from her lungs. As bad as that experience had been, she smiled in triumph when she felt her hand graze the life raft. She struggled to get into it, but her body was so weak from fighting against the waves. She almost cried when she realized she didn't have enough strength in her body to crawl into the raft. Settling for half-in, half-out, she collapsed on the raft and closed her eyes. The waves were starting to settle down and she started to wonder if the storm had passed. She opened her eyes just in time to see a colossal wave filled with all the debris she'd seen earlier, racing behind her. _

"_Oh-"_

_The wave crashed over her and a large crate bashed her over the head, rendering her unconscious. Bella's body slumped against the raft and the storm began to settle down, the waves returning to their usual size and the raft headed towards shore at a leisurely pace._

**A/N: Longest chapter of the entire story :D Although, it was a combination of past memories and missing memories. But anywho, what didja think of this chapter? Reviews are greatly appreciated! And thanks to everyone whose reviewed so far in the story. Each and every review has touched me. :3**


	37. Ultimatum

Chapter 28 Ultimatum

Eyes wide, Bella smiled at Emmett and remembered the phone in her hand. "Zafrina!" she exclaimed.

"Bella? Do you really remember everything?" Zafrina asked slowly.

Bella nodded and told them of what happened after she'd gotten in the life raft.

"...and then the wave hit me and that's when I guess I blacked out." Bella finished. She'd turned her phone on speaker phone so that Zafrina could hear Emmett and vise versa.

"Okay. So what happened after that? What's the first thing you remember?" Zafrina asked.

Bella remembered waking up in a weird house that later she came know belonged to Jacob. "This boy saved me. His name is Jacob." Thoughts of Jacob swam through her brain and she flushed lightly.

Emmett saw this and the corners of his mouth turned into a smile. "Looks like somebody _likes _this boy." Emmett teased.

Zafrina gasped. "You do? I must meet him!"

Bella laughed lightly. "We're just friends." she told them.

"I bet you want to be more than friends." Emmett pressed. "And I am totally cool with that."

Bella rolled her eyes. "We'll see." Bella muttered. "But first we have a bigger problem."

"Whats that?" Emmett asked dumbly.

"Are you an idiot?" Zafrina asked rhetorically. "It's obvious Edward isn't going to let her out of his sights after all this has happened."

Bella nodded and sighed. "Yeah. He won't be letting me out of this house until after the wedding."

Silenced reigned before Emmett looked at Bella, eyes sparkling. "This is true, but we have one advantage."

"What's that?" Bella asked.

Zafrina was also curious and remained silent while Emmett spoke.

"He doesn't know yet that Bella has recovered her memory. Therefore he won't be as on his guard." Emmett said.

"Thats true!" Bella exclaimed. "Maybe if we come up with a plan, I can escape."

The trio spoke in hushed voices of a plan to get Bella out of this house without Edward's knowledge. Unbeknownst to them, Edward was standing outside of the room listening to ever word they spoke with a smirk planted on his face.

~Jacob and Rachel's P.O.V~

Rachel threw a pillow at her brother. "Okay! Get up right now!" she growled.

Jacob ignored the pillow and continued laying down on the bed with his back to her. "Go away Rachel. Aren't you supposed to be be heading home today?" he asked tiredly.

"I was going to leave today, but with you all down in the dumps, I can't just leave you here like this." she responded.

"There's nothing you can do. So just leave me alone." he muttered bitterly.

A moment of silence and Jacob turned around briefly to find that she had finally left. He turned back towards the wall and continued to wallow in sadness.

Jacob yelped from shock when he felt freezing cold water poured over his body. Rolling off his bed, he jumped to the floor and glared at Rachel who was holding a now empty bucket. "Oh great! You're up. I made dinner."

Jacob pushed her out the room, before peeling off his wet clothes, toweling dry, and throwing on some sweats and an old T-shirt. He looked at his soggy bed and sighed. Decideing to let the sheets dry on their own, he left his room and entered the kitchen.

Rachel walked up to him with a plate of fish and corn. "Don't complain. It was all that was left in the fridge." she told him, shoving the plate into his chest. Jacob took the plate grudgingly and plopped down on the couch.

"What time is it?" he asked, taking a forkful of the baked fish into his mouth.

"Half past six." Rachel responded.

"Really?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"Yeah!" Rachel smacked the back of his head angrily. "You idiot! You've been in that damn bed all day!"

Jacob laughed briefly. "Have I really been in bed all day?" he asked.

Rachel pointed to a clock. "Does that answer your question."

Jacob looked at the clock and sighed. "Sorry."

Rachel pouted. "Had me worrying about you and stuff." she grumbled.

Jacob set the plate down and leaned over to give Rachel a hug."Thanks for always being there for me." he whispered before pulling away.

"Always Jakey." Rachel replied, tussling his hair and receiving a scowl.

"So where is dad?" Jacob asked, turning on the TV.

Rachel shrugged. "Probably fishing. He's almost never home anymore."

"Anymore? You don't live here. He's never here. Period."

"That was good when Bella was here." Rachel mused aloud.

Jacob smiled sadly. "It was. " Thoughts of Bella consumed his mind and he grew quiet.

Rachel began channel surfing but couldn't find anything good on TV. "Geez, the only thing on is that stupid love story between a vampire and human. I'm still upset about how they threw a werewolf into the mix and he got passed over for that damn vampire." Rachel ranted. "The vampire was so lame. And wouldn't you find it creepy to walk wake up and find him sitting on your bed because he crawled through your window?"

Jacob laughed at his sister's rant. "I know what movie your talking about. It was called, Darklight or something." Jacob looked at the TV screen and saw the vampire protaganist scowl at the werewolf. "Me and Bella watched it once. She liked the movie and said she really connected to the human girl." He sighed and set his plate down. "I need to get over her. You warned me after all. I'm surprised you aren't going 'I told you so'."

Rachel smiled at him sheepishly. "I already did. But you were asleep."

Jacob rolled his eyes, then changed the channel. He stopped on the news channel and dropped the remote onto the table.

_"...Thats right Austin. We're appalled at the change. But it has to be done. Now let's turn it over to Katie with our current events." The news camera angled away from the woman speaking, and turned to a different woman. _

_"Thank you Chelsea. We are all excited about tomorrow. The wedding of the year." Chelsea smiled. "That's right everyone. The handsome Edward Cullen is finally marrying the stunning Isabella Swan tomorrow at noon. I don't know about you guys, but I am green with envy. Isabella is so lucky to be marrying the heir to Cullens inc.-"_

Jacob clicked off the TV and stormed to his bedroom.

Rachel watched him go sadly. Turning back on the TV, she heard the end of the Chelsea's wedding talk.

_"...-and the wedding is to be held in their Tokeland, right off the coast of their mansion. Back to you Austin with the weather."_

_~End of Jacob's and Rachel's P.O.V~_

The plan was set. Emmett was going to distract Edward and Bella was going to hightail it out of the mansion. She had enough money on her to get a one way flight anywhere, and she wouldn't contact anyone until the day after the wedding. She was also not going to go anywhere to close. Emmett had even suggested out of the country, but Bella felt that was too extreme.

The plan was very simple and they hoped that because of it's simplicity, it would work.

Emmett set about finding Edward, and Bella waited the five minutes they had settled upon, before leaving out of the back door in the kitchen. She cut through the backyard and entered another person's yard before running on the sidewalk, down the street. Bella didn't stop running until e reached a coffee shop almost a mile away.

Staggering and out of breath, she entered the shop to catch the end of her wedding casted on the news. Every time she thought of her wedding, she felt nauseous. This time wasn't an exception. After ordering a regular coffee, she hailed a cab told the driver to take her to the airport.

"I know you!" The cabbie announced, turning around in his seat to get a good look at her.

"Uh..." Bella didn't know how to respond to this.

"Oh!" the man flushed from embarrassment. "I mean to say, I saw you on the news. You're marrying that Edwin guy."

Bella laughed at the guys mess up of Edward's name. "Yeah. Thats me. Now do you think you can take m to the airport?"

The cabbie turned around in his seat and scratched his head. "I can. But why are you going there?"

Bella didn't feel the need to explain to this man of her dire need to escape her abusive fiancé. So she lied. "I'm going there to pick up a friend for the wedding tomorrow."

The cabbie began driving her to the airport. "Oh. Thats cool. Hey! Can I get an invite? I won't charge ya the fare." he promised.

Bella shrugged. "Uh, sure." She reached into the purse she was carrying out and passed him a wedding card. "Thats your ticket to getting in. Don't lose it." she lied, passing him one of the stray cards that had made into her purse and she had yet to remove.

"Thanks!" The cabbie then focused his attention on the road and less than twenty minutes later, he pulled up beside the airport's main doors.

"Thank you for the ride." she opened the door and slid out of the cab.

"My pleasure." he smiled at her and after she closed the door, he drove away.

Bella hurried inside the airport for it had started to rain and she was sans umbrella. Walking confidently up to the counter, she prepared to ask for a ticket to the first flight out of Tokeland. A smile was etched into her face as she saw how smoothly the plan had gone. In fact, it had gone without a hitch. Her smile began to faulter as a shiver ran down her spine. Someone was watching her, she could feel it.

Turning around slowly, Bella blanched as she came face to face with Edward, her fiancé.

"Edward?" Bella nearly gasped.

"And where might we be headed?" he asked coldly.

"I-I-I-I"

Edward grabbed her hand roughly and planted a fake smile on his face. "Let's go." he said through gritted teeth. "Struggle and you know the consequences." Bella whimpered in fright, then let him drag her out of the airport and into the limo waiting for them. He tossed her in and she scurried to the other side of the familiar limo.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked when he got in.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her. "I overheard your ridiculous plan and when Emmett came to 'distract me' I locked him in my office and went in search of you. Good thing I knew you were going to an airport. I lost track of you when you cut through the backyard." Edward raised his hand as if to strike her and she flinched, closing her eyes. Only, the strike never came. Peeking her eyes open she saw his hand frozen near her cheek. "I can't hit you the ay before our wedding." he muttered, caressing the side of her cheek gently. "I can't have my blushing bride looking bruised and battered." He ran a hand through her hair and suddenly gripped it tightly. "But after the wedding, punishment is given where it's due." he growled, throwing her head away and she narrowly escaped hitting it against the window.

Bella turned towards him and finally snapped. "I hate you!" she screamed, beating her small hands against his chest. "You ruined my life! I won't let you keep doing this!" she continued beating him until Edward snapped out of shock and restrained her easily. He'd taken a few good hits in the stomach, but aside from his now disheveled appearance, he seemed fine.

He grabbed both of her arms and pushed her away from him.

"You can't honestly think I'm going to marry you!" she spat, glaring at the man she used to love.

Edward's anger seemed to intensify and for a moment, fear flickered across Bella's face. But this was it. This was the moment. She would rather they get into a huge fight now, ad she walk away than have to suffer his abusive ways for the rest of her life. "Bring it!" she held up her tiny fists and Edward's hand twitched as if wanting to hit her. But almost instantly, he calmed and a smile broke out onto his face.

"Oh Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella." his smiled deepened and turned into one that chilled Bella to the bone. "I don't need to hurt you, or force you to marry me." he told her.

Bella's eyes widened in shock at this. Was he going to let her go freely? That was unlike him. Something wasn't right here. "Why is that?" she asked, instantly regretting her question when she received his response.

"Because you're going to marry me of your own free will." he told her, eyes gleaming evilly. "For if you don't I will kill Jacob and his family."

Bella blanched and began to shake from the promise she heard in Edward's voice. "You wouldn't..." she whispered, eyes glazing over with unshed tears.

Edward leaned close to her and brought his lips to her ear. "Try me." he whispered.

Pulling away, Bella couldn't help but to unleash her tears. "But you'll go to jail!" she shrieked at him, desperate to push this threat from his mind.

Edward merely laughed and leaned back in his seat. "Bella, I have _very_ good lawyers. Don't worry about me." he replied after his laughter subsided.

The driver pulled into the driveway of the mansion, then rolled down the black-screen, separating him from th two passengers in the back. He unpluged his earbuds and looked at Edward. "We're home." he told his boss.

"Thanks Aro. You are dismissed for the night."

"Cool." Aro popped the earbuds back into his ear, then exited the limo.

"So what'll it be, Bella?" Edward asked. "Marry me without anymore of the b.s running away? Or, will I have to kill Jacob and his family?"

Bella's tears slid endlessly down her reddened cheeks. She looked into Edward's dark eyes and spoke three words he was surprised to hear her say again. "I hate you."

**A/N: I'm happy ya'll seemed to enjoy that last chapter. As for this one, whatcha think? Want me to update again soon? Leave a review! ^w^**


	38. Tailors and Bree

Chapter 29 Tailors and Bree

Bella stormed into the house and ran upstairs to one of the guest rooms. She couldn't face the dreadful man downstairs.

Opening the door at the end of the hall, Bella flicked on the lights. Shrieking to the high heavens, she clutched where her heart would be.

"Emmett! You scared the crap outta me." Bella's breathing began to regulate and Emmett smiled at her sheepishly.

"Sorry about that." he apologized, then rose from the bed he had been previously napping on before Bella had entered. "But Edward locked me in here." he looked at her reddened cheeks and puffy eyes. "And from your appearance I take it the plan didn't work?" Bella shook her head sadly.

"It failed miserably." she murmured, as he walked over to comfort her in a hug.

"I'm sorry Bella. Well, you can always try the more aggressive approach and leave him at the alter, or ditch him before walking to the alter." he suggested. "I'm very pro embarrassing him." Emmett winked at her and she laughed softly.

"Those are some great ideas." she told him, then walked over to the bed. "But I've decided," she took a deep breath. "I've decided to marry him." she finished.

Emmett gaped at her. "What? You can't be serious?"

Bella smiled ruefully at him. "Unfortunately I am."

"But why?" he asked bemused.

Bella thought back to Edward's threat.

_"I don't need to hurt you, or force you to marry me. You're going to marry me of your own free will. For if you don't, I will kill Jacob and his family."_

Shuddering, she looked up into Emmett's concerned blue eyes. "Let's just say, the consequences are worse if I don't marry him." she responded cryptically.

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "He's holding something over you, isn't he?"

Bella didn't respond and instead removed her shoes and slipped under the covers. "Don't worry about me Emmett. I'll be okay."

Emmett stood in the doorway, preparing to flick of the lights. "It's the same for me." he told her gloomily. "When I was younger, I did a few things that if released to the public, I could lose my job and possibly go to jail. He holds that over me." Emmett flicked off the lights. "I know what you're going through so don't forget I'm always here for you."

Even though Bella knew Emmett couldn't see her, she smiled in his direction. "Thanks Em."

"No problem Bella. Goodnight and good luck." he closed the door and Bella stared up at the darkened ceiling. She had already come to terms with the fact that she had to bite the bullet and marry Edward. This would mean a lifetime of constant abuse both mentally and physically. She was finally starting to fight back, but she also knew that eventually she would grow tired of fighting and then where would she be?

In the back of her head, she vaguely thought about if divorce would play a part in her life. Her last thoughts before she fell asleep. Would her life really be this miserable?

The next morning, Bella was woken up at eight, then thrown in the bath. Literally. The three tailors from before, Kate, Sasha and Senna, picked her up from her bed. After scolding her for sleeping in a different room than they had presumed, they unclothed her and dropped her into the hot and bubbly bath water. She squealed in shock, then regained her senses and settled comfortably into the tub.

"Things are going to be hectic today." Kate told her as Sasha left the room. "We only have a few hours to get you ready. So while you are soaking," Sasha returned with a breakfast tray for Bella. "You are going to eat. We will give you twenty minutes of privacy before returning with the special soaps and scrub ya clean." Kate finished, taking the tray and setting in on the side of the tub so Bella could easily access it. "Twenty minutes." Kate reminded before stealing one of Bella's strawberries and ushering the others out of the room.

Bella looked at the delicious food before her. Bacon, eggs, toast, a bowl of assorted fruit that included strawberries and various melons, along with a glass of milk. Looking at the food she was slightly reminded of 'The last Supper' and hoped her fate wouldn't be as tragic.

Consuming the food, she enjoyed every bit, and true to their word, the tailors returned twenty minutes later and gave her the scrub down of her life.

"I haven't been swimming in mud." she told them after they'd finished cleaning her. "That was too intense. Why did you scrub me so hard? And why couldn't I wash myself?"

Kate smiled and passed Bella a towel. "We need to make you a blushing bride!" Kate declared.

"So you rub me raw?" Bella responded, wrapping the towel around her and following the tailors out of the bathroom.

"Well now you're all red. That's sorta like blushing." Kate responded defensively. "Besides, we were ordered by Emmett to make this as stress free as possible so you don't have to lift a finger today."

Bella was surprised by Kate's words. Emmett wanted her to have a stress free day? That was very sweet of him. She knew it was his way apologizing for the failed escape, but it was still a nice gesture. After all, her marriage was sure to be one of the biggest mistakes of her life and the fact that someone knew how hard it was for her and was trying to make her as happy as possible before the event, Bella couldn't help the tears sliding down her face. "Tell him thanks." Bella whispered to Kate.

Kate looked at Bella shocked. "Hey! What are you crying for? Snap out of it!" Kate clapped her hands in front of Bella's face. "Don't ruin your face with tears! We have work to do and you aren't helping." Kate grumble, leading Bella into the room where her dress was stored.

Sasha and Senna helped Bella put on the dress properly, then got started on her make-up. After applying just enough to highlight her brown eyes and plumpify her pink lips, they finished with some light blush and got started on her hair.

Bella couldn't believe how fast time seemed to be speeding by. By the time the tailors were finished with getting her ready, the ceremony was to start in half an hour.

She remained calm though. She did not get cold feet like most brides do. Although unlike most brides, she wasn't happy. But she was ready to get this over with.

Everyone around Bella smiled and gave her hugs with tears in their eyes. These people she didn't really know, but they knew her through the TV. She didn't pay these people much mind and instead forced a smile onto her face and tried to look like the person everyone assumed her to be when in actuality she wanted to cry.

A reprieve she received when she spotted her three best friends dressed in beautiful dresses.

"Bella!" Bree squealed, running over to Bella when she saw her. "You look beautiful!" Bree exclaimed, preparing to hug the bride but was grabbed around the waist from Zafrina.

"I don't think you want to wrinkle Bella's beautiful and _expensive_ dress with hug, do you?" Zafrina asked, releasing the girl.

Bree gasped and seemed to faint at the thought. "Thanks for helping me Zaffie." Bree smiled at her friend then the trio refocused on Bella.

"So how are you feeling?" Irina asked sadly.

Bella didn't get a chance to answer, Bree thought she knew the answer. "Bella is the happiest girl alive I bet. She has a fiancé who is going to love her so much!"

Bella, Zafrina and Irina looked at Bree like the she was insane. "Is that a joke?" Irina asked with a snort. "Because it's a little early to be making those kinds of jokes." Irina informed her sister.

"Joke?" Bree asked confused. "No, I'm serious. Edward is going to make a great husband." Bree finished with a smile.

"Bree, did you forget Edward is abusive?" Irina asked slowly.

Bree shook her head. "But he's stopped now that Bella left and came back right?" she asked, losing confidence in her words. "I mean because when I talked to him-

"When did you talk to him?" Zafrina asked, interrupting the girl.

"A few days ago. I was the one who told him where Bella was."

"Why did you do that?" Irina shrieked, startling a few people in the area. Bella smiled and guided her friends to a more private area.

"What did you do?" Bella asked calmly. She didn't like where this was going.

"Well, back when you were missing I got a call from Edward. He sounded so broken up about you being gone and asked for my help. So since he sounded so full of remorse, I thought he changed and promised to help him. Which brings us to the reunion! I was so happy to run into you. I called him and he sounded so happy to have found you!" Bree finished happily. "He's a changed man now. I'm so happy for you Bella."

Bella stared at the girl in front of her, rendered speechless from the truth. "You told him where I was located?" Bella asked quietly.

Bree nodded enthusiastically until she noticed the three girls around her were looked at her with anger, disappointment and despair.

"Bree," Irina began, capturing her sister's attention. "Edward lied to you." She told her.

"What?" Bree asked bewildered.

Irina sighed and Zafrina took over. "He was faking it! He hasn't changed at all!" Zafrina turned red in the face.

Bree looked ready to cry and turned to Bella, hoping what Zafrina said wasn't true. Bella looked at the girl and smiled sadly. "You had the best intentions when you did that. So for that one reason, I'm not upset with you. Now go and join the others for the ceremony."

Bree sighed in relief then her cheer returned. "Happy to have helped!" she scurried out of the room and Bella exchanged glances with her two remaining friends.

"I'm so sorry-

"Don't." Bella stopped Irina from apologizing for her sister. "I won't be able to talk to her for a while, so come up with an excuse for me." She told Irina as she passed by her. "Maybe she's right." Bella whispered once in the doorway. "Maybe he has changed."

Bella walked away before finishing the thought. "And maybe this is all a figment of my imagination. A dream." Bella pinched her arm and sighed when she didn't wake up.

**A/N: I spelt 'Taylor' instead of 'Tailor' like a million times. I think I corrected all of the mistakes but I just want you to know, I do in fact know the difference. Now if you truly love the story, you'll leave a review! :D If you like the story, you'll leave a review! :3 And if you hate the story...I've posted like 37 chappies. Why are you still reading? xD**


	39. Wedding pt 1

Chapter 30 Wedding pt 1

The weather outside was perfect. Perfectly horrible that is. A storm had overtaken the land, as per usual and ravaged the earth with it's downpour. The sun was nowhere to be seen and a dark cloud blanketed the sky. The wind was no help as it whipped around and lifted things best kept grounded.

The wedding was to be held outside under a tent, but as the weather was persistant in it's flurry, the tailors suggested the wedding be rescheduled.

Edward glared down at the tailors. "No. The wedding will not be rescheduled!" he spat. "We're still having it today, as was planned."

Kate looked out the window at the tent that was threatening to be blown away any moment. The wedding was supposed to be held in it. Everything had been set up. The very expensive flowers had been placed itricately inside of it and even mapped out the aisle that the bride would walk up to meet the groom.

The chairs for the guests had been aligned perfectly in nice even rows to seat everyone attending. The alter had been standing, in the front regally, also adorned with beautiful flowers that just complemented the scene. All of the candles sat around in various places, ready to be lit an illuminate this wonderful ceremony.

But with the storm, the candles had been blown here and there, most weren't even inside of the tent anymore. The flowers were now soggy and floating pitifully in puddles gathered on the now damp earth. Chairs for the guests had been flippered over by the strong wind and some could be seen tumbling down the hill and landing in the ocean below.

"Well, I know that you wanted the wedding today, but look." Kate pointed to the destroyed tent area.

Edward scowlled and paced in front of the window. "We'll just have to move it inside the mansion then." he decided after a few minutes.

Kate sighed in exasperation. "Do you know how long it took to set that up?" she asked annoyed. "The wedding starts in," Kate checked her watch. "Less than half an hour!" she finished. "Just reschedule it for tomorrow!"

Edward grabbed Kate by her collar and narrowed his eyes down at her. "No." he growled.

Kate looked at his hand grabbing her collar and drew back her fist to smash his face in. Edward released her immediately and clutched his nose that was starting to bleed. "Keep your hands off of me you! I don't know who the hell you think you are, but no one and I mean _no one_, puts their hands on _me_." she scoffed at him and walked away. "I quit you asshole. Find someone else to cater to your demands." Kate stalked out of the room and grabbed Sasha and Senna on her way out. "We aren't needed here anymore." she told them.

"What's going on?" Sasha asked perplexed.

"Doucheward was being an ass so I quit." Kate looked at the others. "Well, _we_ quit." she clarified.

Sasha and Senna gasped. "What did you go and do a thing like that for?" Senna asked, getting upset. "We didn't even get paid yet!"

Kate reached into her pocket and pulled out a check. "Actually, Emmett made sure we got paid. He already took the money out of Edward's funds and put in our bank accounts."

Senna and Sasha exchanged glances. "How much?" they asked simultaneously.

Kate pulled out a piece of paper and showed them the amount with a grin.

"Holy-

"Thats a lot of zeros!" Senna intterupted Sasha.

"The most we ever made so far. We can actually take three months off. What do you say? Vacation time?" Kate suggested. The two girls nodded happily and followed Kate out of the mansion. On their way to the car, Sasha tugged on Kate's sleeve. Kate gave her a 'What?' look and Sasha opened her mouth.

"What did Edward do to make you quit?"

Kate's eyes narrowed and when they got into the car, she told the pair what had happened, while driving as far away from the mansion as possible.

Edward walked up to a few of the staff running around the house like a chicken with it's head cut off. It just so happened to be the stuttering man that was literally terrified of him. "Hey!" he grabbed the man's arm before he could run away.

"Y-y-yeah?" the man stuttered, looking up into Edward's angry face nervously.

"I need you to get some people together and set up the back room for the wedding." he demanded. The man nodded slowly.

"O-o-o-okay. It'll b-b-b-be ready in a-a-a-about three or f-f-four hours." he tried to smile up at Edward, but the man was shaking his head.

"No. I want the wedding to be ready to start as planned before."

The frightened man frowned. "B-b-b-but it's going t-t-to take t-t-time to get everything s-s-s-s-set up."

Edward leaned closer to the man, eyes glinting with anger. "I. Don't. Care. Do it!" he shoved the man away from him, and the guy squeaked before scurring away. Things were not going as planned and that infuriated him.

Emmett was passing by, munching on a candybar when he saw his brother. "Whatsup?" Emmett asked casually.

Edward ignored his brother and instead, straightened his already straight bow tie.

"Silent treament huh?" Emmett laughed a little, then took another bite of his candybar. "Oh come on. Things can't be going that badly." Emmett teased, smirking when he saw Edward tense from anger and anxiety.

"Shut up Emmett!" Edward finally snapped. "This wedding is going to happen today and I'm sick and tired of things going wrong!"

Emmett went to respond, but the stuttering man from before came running into the run. "I'm s-s-sorry to tell y-y-you this, b-b-but it's going to take a w-w-while to s-s-set up the room."

"What?" Edward stalked forward towards the man and pushed him up against the door.

"Is that any way to treat your staff?" Emmett asked, ready to pull Edward off of the guy if he became too angry.

Ignoring his brother, Edward glared down at the man trembling in fear before him. "Explain!" he spat.

"T-t-the room h-h-had been s-s-set up f-f-for the r-r-reception afterward. S-s-so first w-w-we have to c-c-clear it out. T-t-then p-p-put it somewhere else. S-s-so once thats f-f-finished, t-t-then we c-c-can s-s-set up the r-r-room for the w-w-wedding." the man finished, turing as pale as a ghost when Edwards hands reached for his throat.

"Okay Edward." Emmett pocketed his candybar and pulled his brother away from the man before he could choke him to death. "Just do what you can." Emmett told the man who fled the room immediately after.

Emmett looked at his brother who was dripping rage. "Is someone purposely sabotaging me?" he asked his brother, redfaced.

Emmett took out his candybar and finished eating it. "I think you need to calm down. You have until midnight right?"

Edward nodded imperceptibly.

"Well, it's only," Emmett glanced up at the clock. "It's only twelve o'clock. You have twelve hours so stop fretting."

Edward glared at the clock that was slowly ticking away his time.

"Where is Bella?" he asked suddenly.

Emmett pointed to a room down the hall. "She's in there with her friends." he told his brother casually.

Edward headed down the hall to check it ou for himself. Everything that could go wrong, seemed to be going wrong and if his little brother had tried to help Bella escape again, he was going to go postal.

He began opening the door but it was slammed shut by a body behind it. He heard squeals and then a loud authorative voice telling the squealers to quiet down. "Let me in!" he demanded, kicking at the door.

"No! It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Zafrina told him from the opposite side of the door.

Edward sighed, face palming. "I don't care! This wedding is already cursed!" he complained, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe you should post-pone it then." Zafrina suggested.

"No!" he snapped. "The wedding will resume. It's been rescheduled to five." Edward left to tell the staff of the new time. Five was still good. He would still have plenty of time and once the wedding started he knew it would go without a hitch.

**A/N: I would like to thank **_emilia458_** for giving Edward the name: Doucheward. xD It was so funny, I just had to use it in the story. I woulda waited til tomorrow to post the full chapter, but instead, I broke it up into two chapters so that I could post faster. :3**


	40. Wedding pt 2

Chapter 31 Wedding pt 2

Bella and the others heard the retreating steps of Edward, and Bella released a sigh of relief. She didn't know much of what was going on, but knew because of the weather outside that the wedding had been moved inside the house. She liked how even Mother Nature seemed to be on her side when it came to the wedding.

Currently sitting on a chair, Bella moved her train out of the way and took a sip of water from a glass Irina was holding. "Thanks. This dress is getting uncomfortable." Bella grumbled, tugging at the corset top and readjusting herself.

"Why don't you take it off?" Zafrina suggested, sitting down in a chair near the window. The weather outside only seemed to get worse. The wind had picked up and a tornado warning had taken over the city and its neighbors.

"I would but it would mess up my hair, plus I needed help getting into this and I don't know where the tailors are." Bella responded with a sigh.

A knock sounded on the door and then Bree's voice could be heard outside. "It's me! I have the stuff." She told them.

Zafrina sighed, unlocked the door and allowed Bree to come inside. "Oh great. You got the stuff." Irina smiled at her sister, then walked over and grabbed the bag of food from her hands.

"Didn't I say I did when I was outside?" Bree asked sarcastically.

Irina shot her look, then peeked inside the bag. "Oh you managed to snag a few sandwiches from the fridge?" Irina asked while taking a ham sandwich for herself and passing a turkey on to Bella.

"Yeah. It was hard too. Everyone was running around and around crazily." Bree sighed in exasperation. "At first I thought something terrible had happened. After all, the wedding was supposed to start like, a while ago. But I learned from some staff memebers it was going to take a while."

Zafrina nodded. "We know already. It's not going to start until five."

Bree shook her head. "I don't think so. It might be even later than that." She told them.

Bella perked up at this news. "Why do you think this?" she inquired.

"Well, for starters, the Preacher is stuck in traffic." Bree began.

"Wait, what?" Bella gaped at her.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry. Should I not go into detail about what's going wrong? I don't want to stress you out." Bree frowned and Bella shook her head.

"No! Tell me everything!" Bella demanded.

"Well," Bree began. She was a gossiper at heart and for once it came in handy. "So the preacher was here, but according to the kitchen staff, he left to retrieve something from home which is like, half an hour away. And with the storm the way it is, they said that he is stuck somewhere and the police are telling him he shouldn't be out on the road. Then the tailors left so some random man is in charge."

"The tailors left?" Bella asked surprised.

"Yes. And oh-em-gee you won't believe the reason why!" Bree exclaimed, flopping down on the guest bed across from Bella.

"Why?" Bella asked, completely absorbed in Bree's talk.

"Edward tried to hit her!" Bree clapped her hands together, laughing. "It was Kathy or whatever her name is. Anyway, Kathy got upset so she punched him in the nose and he's looking for a new suit 'cuz he bled all over the one he was wearing."

Bella couldn't believe the turn of events. This was wonderful. Her lips quirked into a smile and she listened as Bree wrapped up what she was saying.

"So a lot of the guests who've shown up are waiting in the living and dining room. Emmett had half the staff keep them entertained and stuff. So the people who are trying to move all the stuff out of the back room to set up the wedding, is having a harder time. So the wedding might take a while. I don't get why Edward doesn't just reschedule to another day. Plus, Emmett is gone. He left to do something."

Bella leaned back into her chair and ate her sandwich. The way things were going, the candle of hope had been lit in her heart. Maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't have to marry Edward.

~Jacob/Rachel's P.O.V~

_"…-But Edward had rescheduled to five in the afternoon. So do not fret citizens." The news anchor smiled into the camera._

Jacob flicked off the TV and leaned back into the couch. He was supposed to be at work but with the storm going on outside, Sam had canceled. Plus he vaguely remembered something about a tornado warning.

Rachel entered the room and plopped down next to him. "Hey. You okay?" she asked quietly.

Jacob shrugged. "I've had better days." He nursed his beer can and Rachel's eyes zeroed in.

"What the hell Jakey!" she grabbed the can and ended up wasting the beer all over Jacob's pants.

"What's your problem?" Jacob yelled, standing up and looking down at the brown liquid seeping into his clothes.

Rachel looked at the can and saw the 'Root' before the beer. "Oh. Sorry Jakey. I thought…nevermind."

Jacob rolled his eyes and grabbed a towel from the kitchen. Dabbing at his now stained sweats, Rachel looked at him from the couch. "If you want, you can come with me back to New York. Maybe it can help get your mind off things."

Jacob stopped dabbing at his pants and looked up at Rachel. "Really?" he asked, excitement creeping up his body. Rachel nodded and smiles were exchanged. Jacob hopped this would trip to NY would finally help him get over Bella. After all, in a few short hours, she wouldn't be available anymore. "Okay. When are you leaving for NY?"

"I was going to leave a couple days ago, but well you know." Jacob shuddered.

"Yeah. So when are we going to leave now?"

"Tomorrow. Don't forget to tell Sam so he doesn't think you're skipping work."

"I'll also have to tell dad so he doesn't think I died." Jacob joked, heading for the bathroom.

He heard Rachel laugh, then closed the door. Instead of taking a shower, he drew the bath water instead, and once the tub had filled to a decent amount, he stripped and sank into the hot water.

The bath water soothes his stressed body, and he let out a content sigh. A few moments of peace, then his mind began to wander. He thought of Bella and began to miss her again. Time was running out for him and he couldn't stop counting down the minutes to when she would married.

Jacob sat in the tub for almost two hours. The bath water had long since turned cold and yet he remained thoughts still on Bella.

A knock on the door woke Rachel up from the nap she had been taking. Stretching, she shuffled to the door and opened it quickly. A man stood there with an umbrella over his head. He was tall with broad shoulders and a slight tan. Short, dark curly hair sat atop his head and blue eyes looked into hers with a smile. "You're Rachel right?" he asked, glancing down at the paper in his hands.

"Yeah…?" Rachel didn't know who he was and how he knew her name. But she had some mace in her back pocket, so fear wasn't an issue.

"Oh great. I already went to five wrong houses. May I come in?" he asked hopefully.

Against her better judgment, she blamed it on the weather, she let the mystery man inside.

"Thanks." He said, walking while closing the umbrella. She closed the door then he turned around to face her.

"I'm Emmett by the way. Emmett Cullen. Bella is marrying my brother today." Rachel frowned at the man.

"Oh. So you know Bella." It wasn't a question, but Emmett nodded in confirmation.

"So what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, confused at this man's presence.

"I want to take Jacob to the wedding." He told her seriously.

"What?" she asked outraged. "Don't you think that's just going to break his heart even more?"

"No, I-

"What do you mean, 'No'? It will you idiot! Jacob needs to get over this girl and if he keeps seeing her, it's not going to work!"

"I know but-

"Yet you drove your stupid ass over here anyway? This is why I hate rich people! All you do is think about yourself!"

"Just listen-

"No, YOU listen!" she roared. "Get out of my house and leave us alone. We don't want to hear about Bella anymore!" Rachel opened the door just as lightening crackled across the hellishly dark sky. Not a moment later, thunder exploded and deafened the room.

"The storm must be causing a hurricane." He told her fearfully. "I can't go out in that." He gestured towards outside where the wind was so strong the trees were leaning at awkward obtuse angles. Rachel closed the door and growled at him.

"Okay, even I must admit it looks dangerous out there. But if you stay, you can't keep blubbering about Bella."

Emmett sighed. "You won't even listen to me." He grumbled.

"Fine." She snapped. "What were you going to tell us?"

"The wedding is hanging on barely by a thread. If Jacob came now, there's a chance he can help Bella escape permanently."

Rachel sighed. "Look, we are denouncing Bella from our lives."

"At least let me inform him." Emmett pleaded. "I drove for hours just to get here in time and storm is only getting worse." Rachel rolled her eyes and reluctantly headed towards the back of the house. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Jakey, you still in there?" she asked peeking her head in when no response was met. The bathroom was empty and she closed the door and popped her head into Jacob's bedroom. It was also empty. Rachel ran to Billy's room desperately but Billy was sound asleep in his bed and Jacob was nowhere to be found.

~End of Jacob/Rachel's P.O.V~

Bella watched the weather outside only worsen and thanked the stars she wasn't out there. It was a quarter past seven and Edward was raging at the missing preacher. Inside, Bella was secretly pleased. Edward's plan to marry Bella before midnight was slowly crumbling. Just a few short hours to go and she'd be in the clear. Unfortunately though, her luck was about to run out.

The staff finished setting up the back room for the ceremony and all the guests were seated. Everything was in order, but for the lack of a preacher.

One of the guests stood up from their seats and addressed Edward who was pacing the aisle. "We've been waiting here all day. Why haven't the wedding begun already?" a few other guests began muttering in agreement.

Edward reigned in his initial emotions to attack the man for aggravating him, and feigned sympathy. "I'm so sorry. But the preacher seems to be missing. We're waiting for him and once he shows up, the wedding will commence." The man frowned and pointed to the outside weather.

"I don't know if he'll be able to come back with that weather the way it is."

Edward's eye twitched in annoyance and he almost lost his temper.

"Do you want me to wed you and Bella? I'm certified."

Edward's eyes widened in surprise. "You are?"

"Yes." The man smiled and walked towards Edward.

"So what do you say?"

Edward turned to the guests, the smirk had returned to his face. Everything was back on track.

"The long awaited wedding will now begin." The guests applauded and people rushed about to inform the others about the wedding finally beginning. In less than five minutes, everyone was standing in their proper place and the wedding had begun.

Bella watched the people in suits and gowns walk before her and stand at the end of the aisle where Edward and the preacher stood. It was her turn now. She took one last look out of the window, before rising from the chair, and walking, very slowly, to the end of the aisle.

When people saw her, they gasped in appreciation. She looked stunning in her ivory dress and the train trailed behind her delicately. Bella looked down at the bouquet she was holding and saw a small café colored flower trapped between a bunch of pink and white flowers. It reminded her of Jacob and the life she could've had with him. A single tear slid down her face and landed on the flower. When she looked up, she was unhappy to find she'd reached the end of the aisle and now stood beside Edward.

The preacher began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" Bella tuned out the man and instead thought more comforting thoughts of Jacob. Their time on the beach. The movie date they shared. Their first kiss. She lingered on this memory and snapped too when she heard the preacher ask "If anyone has a reason why this man and this woman shouldn't be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Edward tensed, looking out over the crowd anxiously.

Bella held in her breath, hoping someone would say something. She looked at the door and wished Jacob would come storming in and sweep her off her feet. But after a minute of silence, and nothing happened, the preacher continued with the ceremony.

"Edward, do you take Bella to be your wedded wife? Through richer or poorer, sickness and health until death do you part?"

"I do." Edward said firmly, then glanced at the clock before smiling down at Bella.

"And Bella. Do you take Edward to be wedded husband? Through richer or poorer, sickness and in health until death do you part?"

Bella looked up into Edward's eyes and could see the darkness behind in his soul. She didn't want to be bonded to him but knew she didn't have a choice. Opening her mouth, she prepared to seal her fate.

"Bella! No!" a familiar voice called from the doorway.

Everyone in the room turned towards the back of the room where a boy around 19 stood in the doorway, dripping water onto the floor. He had no coat and the clothes he was wearing was not suitable for a wedding. Some dark jeans and a plain red T-shirt. His clothes clung to his body from being wet and his eyes bore into Bella's startled ones.

"Jacob?" Bella's bouquet fell to the floor and Jacob actually managed to crack a smile.

"Yeah. It's me." then he looked up at the preacher. "And I object!"

**A/N: Holy- Jakey! I know that Jacob's return has affected you so much you just can't help but leave a review! So go right ahead. You know where to click. :3 And I know what a preacher says is longer when it comes to the 'I do's' part. But I didn't want to spent time typing up alllllll of that. Forgive me. c:**


	41. True feelings

Chapter 32 True feelings

The preacher looked up and frowned at Jacob. "I'm sorry son, but that part of the ceremony had ended." Jacob gawked at the man, then returned his gaze to Bella.

"Listen _boy_, you are just embarrassing yourself. Either leave, or sit down and be quiet." Edward snapped, finally losing his cool.

A few of the guests couldn't believe this turn of events. "This is better than a soap opera." Someone in the back whispered.

"I know right?"

"Shhh! I'm trying to hear what's going on!"

"Get your camera out Carmen."

"Make sure to post this on Youtube. It's going to be epic. I can feel it."

Ignoring Jacob's irate face, and the guests, Edward grasped Bella's hands and squeezed them roughly. "You were about to say?" he practically growled at her.

Bella shifted her teary eyes to Edward and remembered his threat. She would stay strong. She could do this.

Opening her mouth, she tried to say the words that would save Jacob's life but damn her to Edward.

"Do you know her favorite bear?" Jacob suddenly asked, walking slowly up the aisle.

Edward returned his focus on Jacob and sneered. "What does that have to do with anything?" he retorted.

"Just answer the question!" Jacob shouted in response.

"A koala." Edward spat, taking a random guess. Jacob shook his head and continued walking closer towards them.

"No. Her favorite is a panda."

Bella looked at Jacob, and thought back to the day that they had gone to the carnival. He had tried his hardest to win her a stuffed animal and he finally succeeded on the last throw.

_"I won!" Jacob cried and the crowd cheered collectively. _

_A few people walked by and congratulated him on his win, and the rest dispersed. Once the excitement died down, the man looked at Jacob. "So, which bear would you like?"_

_ Jacob looked at Bella and she smiled. "That one." Pointing to a large fluffy panda bear with a top hat and bowtie. _

_The man knocked it down and passed it to Jacob. "Congrats kid." he told him, stashing the money in a bin. _

_Jacob smiled and passed the large bear to Bella. "It's so cute. My favorite bear." she squealed, nuzzling into the bear over half her size. _

_"Your favorite bear?" Jacob asked surprised. _

_This confused Bella. "I think so." she told him, cracking a smile. "Yes. Just like my name, I'm pretty sure this is my favorite bear!"_

_ Jacob laughed and they began walking toward the Ferris Wheel. "Well this day hasn't been a total waste then. You remembered your favorite bear." he told her happily. _

_Bella laughed and they took a spot in the short line. "What good does knowing my favorite bear do me?" she asked skeptically. _

_"I don't know. But it's a something right?" Jacob countered. _

_"Hm. I suppose." she replied._

"So what? Her favorite bear isn't that important!" Edward looked at the preacher. "Can we continue?"

"Can you name the food she hates the most?" Jacob asked him, pausing halfway to them and leaning against one of the guest chairs. He was still soaking wet and standing in one spot caused him to drip unceremoniously on the floor. Luckily though, the guest chair he was leaning against was vacant.

Edward sighed in irritation. "Broccoli! _Now_ can we return to _my_ wedding?"

"Wrong again." Jacob told him. "Curry. She loathes curry."

The corners of Bella's lips twitched as she fought off a smile at the memory. She couldn't believe Jacob remembered.

_"I guess we can make fish curry?" he suggested. _

_Bella shivered and shook her head. "I don't like curry." she blurted. _

_Jacob frowned. "You don't? How do you know?"_

_"Jacob! That's rude! How wouldn't she know she doesn't like curry?" Billy glanced at his son. "Is rice better? Fish and rice?" _

_Bella smiled, nodding. "Much better." _

_Billy wheeled himself to a low cabinet and pulled out a bag of rice. Harry Clearwater came over to help him and Jacob sat next to Bella. "You remembered you don't like curry?" _

_Bella shivered again as a memory overcame her. She nodded in response to Jacob's question. "I don't like curry." she repeated softly. _

_"It's okay Bella. We won't eat it." Jacob told her. _

"Terrific. Now shut up!" Edward snarled, then turning back to the preacher.

"She's scared of police stations." Jacob told him, resuming his walk down the aisle. He had need a small break because he'd been running around for a while trying to find this room in the large mansion and he'd been out of breath.

"So?"

"She also loves strawberry ice-cream and is so generous that she'd willing to do anything for others." Jacob continued, now only a few feet away and staring into Bella's eyes; No longer paying attention to Edward.

_Bella and Embry returned with enough ice-cream cones for everyone. Embry handed a chocolate ice-cream cone to Quil, while Bella handed a vanilla ice-cream cone to Jacob_

_"Oh so I don't get an ice-cream?" Rachel asked, glancing at everyone and their cones. She held three bags filled with clothes for Bella. _

_"Actually Rachel, this one is yours." Bella told her, passing Rachel her strawberry cone. _

_"Oh thanks Bella!" Rachel took the ice-cream happily and began consuming it._

"Bella is one of the sweetest people you could ever meet and I was lucky to have her in my life for the short time that I've known her." Jacob finished, finally reaching the alter, and reaching out to caress her face with the back of his hand. Edward watched this in silent fury.

"You don't deserve her." Jacob grumbled, as Bella shivered from his touch. "But if she truly loves you, then I can accept that and move on."

Bella averted her eyes from Jacob and looked down at her feet. "You shouldn't be here Jacob." She whispered, causing everyone in the room to lean closer to hear what she was saying.

"Just tell me that you love him and I will never bother you again. You won't see hid nor hair of me and you can live happily ever after with him." Jacob nodded towards Edward.

"Jacob…" Bella whined, not wanting to lie. Somehow she knew that if she lied, Jacob would see right through her.

"Tell me you love him." He commanded lightly, letting his hand linger on her cheek before removing it. "Tell me the truth."

Edward finally seemed to crack. "Get. Out. Of. My. House." He snarled, pushing Jacob away from Bella and causing the poor boy to stumble backwards and fall onto the ground.

Many of the guests gasped and Bella rushed to his side. "Are you okay?" she asked, squatting down beside him and offering him a hand.

"Tell me." he repeated, looking up into her warm eyes and drowning in the windows to her soul.

"I used to love him." She told him honestly. "But I can learn to again." She finished uncertainly.

"You don't have to make yourself love him Bella. That's not how love works." Jacob accepted her hand and they both rose from the floor. "Why would you marry him if you don't love him?"

Bella glanced at Edward who held the promise of severe consequences in his eyes if she spoke a word about the threat to Jacob and his family.

Jacob reached up and turned her face away from Edward so that she was looking into his eyes once more. "You shouldn't stay with someone out of fear." He told her softly, watching her eyes glaze over with unshed tears.

"He'll hurt you." She quietly told him, trying to convey to him the danger he was in.

Jacob smiled up at her sadly. "The only pain he can cause me is taking you away."

Bella let loose a sob and nuzzled into his hand, before grabbing it and kissing his palm. "Oh Jacob." Her eyes let loose the first tear, that trickled down her cheek and landed on Jacob's wet clothes. More followed after and Jacob cleared them away with his thumb.

Suddenly Edward was there, wrenching Jacob's hand away from Bella and pulling the girl to her feet. "Keep your hands off of my Bella!" he raged, kicking Jacob in the stomach and dragging Bella away from the winded boy. "You are going to marry me right now or so help me he is dead Bella. Do you hear me? DEAD!" Edward screamed in her face.

A collective gasp could be heard from the guests, and then the chatter began.

"Oh my goodness. Did he just threaten the poor boy?"

"Dead? Is he going to kill him?"

"I can't believe he just kicked him like that."

"I wouldn't marry an ass like that."

"I never thought he could be so mean."

"He seemed so polite before."

"A wolf in sheep clothing"

"I must concur."

Edward looked out onto the angry crowd all glaring daggers at him. His own mother was in shock over what was happening and Bella's parents looked ready to murder him. Edward realized at that moment that he'd lost everything. His reputation had been shattered and he was going to lose the company he had worked so hard for. Sadness did not overwhelm his body. In fact, he was not sad at all. He was mad. No, he was outraged. Turning his burning rage to the source, he found Bella helping Jacob off the floor once more before embracing the boy in a comforting hug. One that caused the pair to smile and lean into each other blissfully.

"You son of a bitch!" Edward roared charging towards Jacob.

Jacob's eyes widened in surprise as he saw Edward heading his way. Making a split second decision, Jacob pushed Bella out of the way of the incoming Edward, just as the vengeful man tackled Jacob to the ground.

Bella flew into one of the guests and knocked the poor lady off the chair and onto the floor. "I'm so sorry." She apologized, then looked to see if Jacob was okay.

Edward had his knee's pressed into Jacob's stomach and he drew back his fist dramatically. "You ruined my life! Now I'm going to ruin your face!" Edward's clenched hand began to slam forward towards Jacob's face.

"Edward! No!" Bella screamed in horror.

**A/N: Thank you so very much for the reviews. I was beyond happy to read each and every one. The fact that so many of you reviewed, I was touched. ;D I'll update again tomorrow if you leave a review again. :3 Reviews are great motivators for me. ^w^**


	42. Edward vs Jacob

Chapter 33 Edward vs. Jacob

Edward ignores Bella's cries and smashed his fist into Jacob's face. Jacob cringed from the pain and before Edward could do this again, he grabbed Edward's wrist and twisted the arm away from him. Jacob rolled Edward over, so now Edward was lying on the floor and Jacob was able to climb to his feet. "It's over man." Jacob spat blood from his mouth and it landed on the clean floor. "Stop." Jacob turned to Bella and made his way over.

"It's not over until I say it is!" Edward roared, jumping to his feet and charging towards Jacob like a bull.

Jacob didn't want anyone else to get hurt, so he made a dash towards the door. Glancing behind him, he saw that Edward was hot on his trail.

He pushed through the door and ran through the maze-like hallways. "Get back here!" Edward screamed, a few feet behind Jacob.

Jacob ignored the irate man, then ran into a door that apparently was a pull door.

_Sam called Jacob's name from the backroom. "Good luck." Quil wished him, pushing Jacob towards the backroom door._

_ Jacob stumbled, and pushed the pull door. Rubbing his forehead, Quil cackled hysterically and Jacob threw him a scowl. "Stop laughing at my misfortune!" _

_Quil tried to stifle his laughter, but a few chortles escaped regardless. "Jake, every time. You need to learn that's a _pull_ door. Not a _push_ door."_

_ Jacob opened the pull door correctly, then entered the backroom._

"I'll never learn." Jacob muttered to himself, pulling the door and entering the outside world just as Edward collided into him.

Edwards momentum caused the duo to tumble to the wet ground and roll across the muddy earth.

The storm had not let up any, and the skies seemed to be just as angry as Edward with the tirade of rain pelting them from above. The wind was just as ferocious as it whipped at them left and right.

Almost immediately after entering the outside world, Edward was drenched from the rain. His soggy suit hung from his body like wrinkles on an elephant. His hair matted against his head and the wind whipped through him with a cold savagery. He didn't care though. The object of his hatred lied a few feet away and he knew what he needed to do.

Jacob had momentarily passed out; only for a second or two. When he opened his eyes again, he realized he was outside and was lying on the wet ground. He groaned internally when he felt the mud running down his backside. He had been wet before, so it wasn't anything new to him that the rain was soaking his body again. He sat up slowly and saw Edward recuperating a few feet away. Jacob didn't want to hurt this man. It was obvious the guy had serious issues and after all, Jacob had stolen his fiancée without even realizing it. But that didn't mean he was going to allow the man to hurt him. Plus the guy seemed unstable and this fight wasn't helping anything.

Jacobs eyes glanced over at the house, and he found Bella standing in the doorway with a few guests, watching the scene in fear. She was half-in, half-out the house so she too was getting soaked by the rain.

"Jacob! Look out!" Bella screamed, pointing off to the side.

By the time Jacob was able to react, Edward was upon him again, preparing to kick him in the gut. Luckily though Jacob rolled away from the foot and Edward ended up kicking air.

Jacob jumped to his feet almost immediately after and was able to block the next few hits Edward threw his way.

On the sidelines, Bella watched the boys anxiously. It almost looked like some weird kind of dance the way Edward would throw a punch and Jacob would dodge. Edward aimed a knee at Jacob's groin, and Jacob blocked the threatening move with his hands; he stopped the knee before it could do severe damage.

"This storm is crazy." Someone said behind Bella.

Bella glared at the person behind her. "Instead of worrying about the storm, maybe you should worry about them!" Bella pointed in the direction of Jacob and Edward, still engaged in their heated battle. "Why isn't anyone doing anything?" she screamed, watching all the people gathering behind her.

Their silence was very encouraging. Bella was about to refocus on the boys when the stuttering man from flagged her down. "W-we can't d-do anything." He told her honestly. "I-if we do, E-E-Edward can h-h-hurt us f-f-financially."

Bella ayes widened in surprise at the stuttering man. She'd never assumed that they were just as scared of Edward as she was. Taking a better look at the guests, she realized most of them were people who worked for Edward and their jobs where in the palm of his hands. As much as they wanted to help the innocent boy out there, they also didn't want to lose their jobs or anger their already enraged boss.

Bella couldn't spot Esme or her own parents in the throng of people so she guessed they were probably still in shock over in the back room. She wished Emmett were here. He would know what to do and wouldn't be a coward like the others.

She turned back to the fight and saw Edward's next punch connect with Jacob's jaw.

"Jacob!" she gasped, covering her mouth.

Jacob stumbled backwards from the punch and Bella couldn't take it anymore. She rushed out towards the fighting boys and sprawled face first into the muddy ground. Her dress darkened in color and when she tried to walk, it hindered her. Lifting up the grimy dress, she kicked off her heels and shuffled over to where Edward was still trying to beat Jacob to a pulp.

When Bella finally made it to where Edward had Jacob in his clutch, she grasped Edwards hands and begged him to stop.

Off in the distance, Bella could hear a siren. Did someone call the police? Or was it just the wind picking up its pace?

Edward shrugged Bella off and scowled at her. "Get off of me!" he snapped, slapping her roughly, causing her to stagger backwards and sink to the ground.

Jacob watched Edward slap Bella and the floodgates to his emotions burst free, unleashing his repressed anger.

"Don't you hit her!" Jacob snarled, drawing back his own fist before pitching it forward, slamming it into Edward's already injured nose.

A howl of pain and Edward was now clutching his now broken nose. Blood gushed out and dribbled down his chin, staining his shirt. Jacob slammed his foot into Edwards stomach and the breath escaped Edward's mouth in a 'whoosh' before he fell to the ground with a large thud. "Asshole! You can beat me all you want, but if you lay another hand on Bella, I will kick your ass!" Jacob growled, turning red with emotion.

Bella felt tears spring to her eyes at hearing Jacob's voice. He was as protective of her as she was towards him.

She got off the ground and made her way over to Jacob quickly. "Jacob?" she placing her hand gently on his shoulder.

Jacob calmed almost instantly, the fire had gone out of his eyes and he no longer wanted to fight the disheveled man beneath him. "You okay Bella?" he asked worriedly. Taking in the condition of her clothes did little to soothe his feelings.

Bella leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her gently. "I'm okay now Jacob." She whispered, lifting up her own arms to wrap around his waist. "Don't worry about me. Are you okay?" she returned the question, looking up into his banged up face. A large bruise was forming on his cheek and she cringed when she saw blood seeping out from his split lip.

Jacob, through the pain, managed to smile softly down at her. "As long as you're okay Bella, I'm just fine." He told her earnestly. One of his hands lifted and wiped away a stray tear lingering on her cheek. "No more tears. Okay?"

Bella didn't know how he could tell it was a tear and not just a raindrop from the storm but she nodded. "No more tears."

Bella leaned her head into his hand and he cupped her cheek gently. "I'm sorry for ruining your wedding." He said quietly.

Shiny eyes gazed into Jacob's and a tender smile made its way to her face. "You didn't Jacob. You saved me."

Edward was on the ground not four feet away from them. His anger was waning as he came to the realization that he'd lost the fight in more ways than one. The rain continued to pelt him but the wind was starting to die down and he could hear the siren off in the distance getting closer. Someone had called the police and when he found out who, he would have their head. Nose still bleeding, and back side muddy, he rolled onto his knees and saw Bella and Jacob embracing.

Something inside of Edward had given up a long time ago on happiness and he didn't want to be the only one feeling miserable deep down inside.

Reaching into his back pocket, Edward pulled out the kitchen knife he had grabbed when he had been chasing Jacob around the house earlier. He hadn't planned on killing the boy, but he was so emotionally withdrawn, it was the only thing he could do to draw any emotion from himself.

The knife did not shake in his hand, even though his body was shaking from the cold. He trudged towards the pair who was oblivious to his intentions. Bella's back was to him and he realized he no longer cared about the girl in front of him. He had originally been planning to stab Jacob, but then he realized he didn't want to kill the boy. No, he had a better idea.

With a sadistic grin plastered to his face, Edward realized what he truly wanted. He wanted Jacob to suffer as much as he had over the loss of his company. If Edward couldn't have his company, Jacob couldn't have Bella. With that in mind, Edward was swift to end Bella's life.

With one final roar, Edward raised his knife high and plunged it deep into the body before him.

Jacob had seen Edward advancing on them. But he didn't care. There was nothing left for Edward to do that could hurt him anymore. He could hear the police sirens getting louder and knew it wouldn't be long now before they would come and handle the situation.

But then Jacob saw the knife. He saw Edward's twisted smile and immediately knew of his intentions. Jacob was so tired though. The rain was still beating down against him and his fight with Edward had been strenuous. He barely had any fight left in him. But looking down at Bella's innocent face, the choice had already been made. "Forgive me Bella." He whispered down to her.

Bella looked up into his face confused, then found her body being thrown to side before landing heavily on the ground. The muddy earth caused her to slide a few feet after the fall before she finally slid to a stop near a tree. Many of the guests in the doorway gasped and at first she thought it was because Jacob had just thrown her for no reason she could fathom. But then her eyes zoomed in to the knife lodged in Jacob's torso connected by Edward's hand.

"Die you son of a bitch!" Edward snarled to Jacob, before the boy collapsed to his knees and slunk to the ground; the knife still protruding from his body.

Bella watched in horror as Jacob's eyes closed and he seemed to stop breathing.

She tried to get up, but her dress was weighing her down because of the mud and rain. Using all of her strength, she managed to get to her feet shakily and pain flared through her body from the fall. But she ignored it, lifted up some of her dress, and then hurried to Jacob's side. Edward was just staring down at the Jacob sullenly, anger still evident on his face but also shock at what he had done as well.

Bella pushed him out of her way and tripped over a fallen branch. She landed on the ground next to Jacob and wiped the mud off of her face. "Jacob!" Bella brushed Jacob's wet hair from his eyes and found his breathing ragged and shallow.

"Bella…" he murmured, eyes trying to focus on her but his pupils were going crazy. Dilating and retracting sporadically.

"I'm here." She told him, lifting up one of his hands and placing it on her cheek.

His eyes found hers and a warm smile graced his face. "He didn't…get you…right?" Jacob asked breathlessly.

"No. You saved me Jacob." She said thickly, eyes glazing over with the threat of spilling over.

Jacob sighed. "That's…good." His eyes began to flutter closed and Bella clutched his hand tighter.

"No. Jacob! Stay with me!" she screamed, slapping his face lightly.

Jacob jerked slightly and opened his eyes lazily. "But Bella….I'm so…tired." He told her, eyes drifting closed once more.

"Don't you leave me Jacob! I will never forgive you if you leave me!" she sobbed, releasing his hand and cupping his face. "Please! Don't leave me!"

Jacob coughed and Bella was stricken to find blood dribbling out of his mouth. "I'm so…sorry." He whispered, eyes drifting closed for a final time. "Forgive…me…." Jacob's voice trailed off and Bella screamed up at the sky in pain, tears of agony flooding down her dirty cheeks.

**A/N: The ending of this chapter was so hard for me. I can tell you are dying (no pun intended) to leave a review so go right ahead.**


	43. Aftermath

Chapter 34 Aftermath

The monitor beeped steadily in the quiet room. Bella sat on a folding chair, opposite Jacob's hospital bed. She'd gotten used to the naked white walls devoid of anything personal. The sterile smell of bleached floors wafted through her nose and she ignored it. The only comforting sight she found was the lone window in the back of the room with golden light filtering in through the curtains. But even that couldn't quell the sight before her.

Jacob lied on the hospital bed virtually motionless. If not for the steady breaths being taken and exhaled, Bella would assume he was dead. He was hooked up to numerous wires, IV drips and of course the heart monitor. Jacob's face was bruised in numerous places. His left eye was black and swollen and his split lip had caked over with dried blood. The worst bruise on his injured face, was the one taking up the vast majority of his right cheek. It looked very painful and she couldn't imagine how Jacob was going to feel when he woke up. If he woke up.

The rest of Jacob's body was covered by a crisp and clean, white hospital blanket. Bella was happy they had pulled the blanket up to Jacob's chin, even though his arms had been folded on top of the blanket. She didn't want to see the gauze wrapping the stab wound Jacob had received via Edward. It had been bad enough to see the wound that night three days ago. She shuddered from the memory of it.

_Jacob coughed and Bella was stricken to find blood dribbling out of his mouth. "I'm so…sorry." He whispered, eyes drifting closed for a final time. "Forgive…me…." Jacob's voice trailed off and Bella screamed up at the sky in pain, tears of agony flooding down her dirty cheeks._

_The sirens from off in the distance seemed grew louder as the wind became to settle._

_"H-h-he murdered t-t-t-the boy!" The stuttering man screamed in horror. _

_All of the guests gasped collectively, then a few angry mutters ran through the crowd._

_"I can't believe he just did that!"_

_"It's because he's rich! He thinks he can get away with anything!" _

_"What should we do?"_

_"That boy! He didn't even want to hurt Edward!"_

_"Are we accessories?"_

_A silence ran through the crowd. In a way, they were accessories to the murder. They had just stood back and watched the pair fight, but they hadn't thought Edward would pull a stunt like this. Confusion at what they should now do caused them to remain uninvolved._

_The stuttering man pushed his way out of the crowd and stalked towards Edward. The wind from the storm had died down, but it was still raining heavily. So the moment the stuttering man left the shelter of indoors, he was drenched by the downpour. But that didn't deter him from walking over to Edward. He may not have been one of the bravest of men, but that didn't mean he could just stand there after watching a boy get murdered. _

_The man reached where Edward was standing, still staring down at the boy he'd just murdered. Bella was sobbing uncontrollably over the boy, holding one of his hands in her own. _

_"E-E-Edward," the stuttering man began. _

_Edward snapped his attention to the stuttering man and a small scowl fell into place. "What?" Edward growled, grabbing the man by his collar and lifting him a few feet off the ground._

_"W-w-what you d-d-d-did was w-w-wrong." The stuttering man tried to keep his cool under the livid face in front of him. "Y-y-y-you shouldn't h-h-h-have done t-t-t-that."_

_Edward sneered at the man. "And what are you going to do about it. I could kill you too!" _

_The stuttering man squealed in fright and began thrashing about, accidentally kicking Edward in the stomach. _

_The pain was instantaneous and Edward released the man who backed away from Edward quickly. "You!" Edward screamed, clutching his stomach and pointing an accusing finger at the stuttering man. "You will pay for this!"_

_Edward advanced on the man with a threatening aura. The guests in the doorway finally seemed to react to what was going on. A few of the men pushed past the women and went to flank the stuttering man outside. "You're going to have to go through all of us if you want to get to him." One of them told Edward courageously. _

_Edward glared at the five men gathered around the shaking stuttering man. "Fine!" he snapped, then turned around and pulled the knife out of Jacob's stomach violently._

_Bella screamed when she saw Edward wrench the knife free. Jacob's body lurched forward, and then the blood began to gush out. "No!" she screamed again. Thinking quickly, she tore the dirty train off of her head and balled it together before holding it down against Jacob's wound. With the knife gone, it began to bleed profusely and Bella knew that if Jacob were to have any chance of surviving, he would need as much blood kept inside of him as possible. The train did little to help, so Bella mainly focused on keeping her palms over the wound to staunch the blood._

_"Go ahead. Stay there! I'll slaughter you all!" Edward snarled before rushing forward at the crowd of men._

_The men held their stance and just as Edward was a mere foot away, he was tackled by a heavy body. The knife flew from his hand and landed a few feet away. "Get off of me!" Edward yelled at the mystery person._

_"Edward Cullen! You are under arrest!" The mystery man, a cop, said. Edward stopped struggling almost immediately. The cop rolled Edward over to his stomach and quickly handcuffed him._

_"What?" Edward finally realized what was going on. "Stop! You can't arrest me! I'm EDWARD CULLEN!" _

_Another cop came onto the scene and helped his partner lift Edward off the ground so that they could escort him to the car. "Edward Cullen, you are under arrest. __You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" _

_Edward walked angrily with cops. "I want my lawyer!" he growled as the car came into view. _

_On the way to the car, Emmett walked by Edward with Rachel beside him. "Emmett! Call my lawyer and tell him to be ready for this mess!" Edward nodded towards the scene he was leaving._

_Emmett watched his brother leave, before whipping out his cell phone and calling Edward's lawyer. "Hello?"_

_"Listen to me closely. Edward is going to be calling you soon. So after you are finished talking to me I want you to delete his number from your phone and don't answer when he calls. He has done something really stupid," Emmett glanced over at the crowd of people and saw an ambulance pulling up beside the crowd. "I don't want you pulling him out of this. He needs to learn his lesson."_

_The lawyer was silent for a moment. "But he pays me good money."_

_Emmett face-palmed. People and money. "I will pay you however much you want. Just don't ever work for Edward again."_

_The lawyer whined into the phone. "But he's my top paying client."_

_"A million dollars. I will give you one million dollars."_

_The lawyer chuckled. "Edward who? I want a direct deposit into my bank account. If it's not there in ten minutes, I'm helping him."_

_Emmett hung up and quickly made a call to his personal accountant._

_Rachel watched the medics jump out of the back of the ambulance and bring out a gurney. The crowd was mainly blocking her view though and she started walking closer to see what was going on. _

_The medics lifted up a battered body and loaded it into the back. That's when Rachel found her legs racing towards the ambulance. She barely noticed a broken Bella weeping uncontrollably on the ground. _

_"Jacob!" Rachel yelled when she saw her unconscious brother. _

_One of the medics began hooking him up to some wires in the amubulance, and the other was trying to talk to Bella who also was asked to go to the hospital. After all, Edward had slapped her earlier and she'd been pushed around a lot. The medics wanted to make sure she was okay physically, and mentally._

_The medic helped Bella into the ambulance and Rachel followed after. "I'm sorry ma'am. But you aren't allowed to go with them. _

_"That's my brother!" Rachel told him, wondering fearfully what was going on. _

_The medic looked from Jacob to Rachel and did find some similar features there. So he allowed Rachel to come with them to the hospital._

_After they reached the hospital, Jacob was whisked away to the ER and Bella was escorted by a nurse to a room to be examined. _

_After she was checked over and all they found were a few scattered bruises throughout her body, they discharged her and she found Rachel and inquired about Jacob._

_"He's still in the ER." Rachel told Bella desolately._

_Bella sat down in one of the waiting chairs and awaited the news from the doctors._

_A couple hours later, a stoic faced doctor walks up to them. _

_"Is he alright?" Rachel asks the moment the doctor stops in front of them. _

_The doctor sighs and Bella tries hard to keep herself in check. She prepares herself for the worst._

_"The knife punctured his large intestine so right so we were able to patch it up. Although, it was hard work since the knife was pulled out and he was starting to bleed internally. But we were able to stabilize him. Unfortunately though, he slipped into a coma from the stress his body was under and there's no telling when he'll pull out of it." The doctor grew silent for a moment as he let this sink into their brains._

_"Which one of you is the sister?" he asked after a minute._

_Rachel raised her hand slowly. "That would be me." she answered quietly, a couple tears drizzling down her cheeks._

_"I need you to come with me and fill out his medical papers and things." _

_Rachel nodded curtly and followed the doctor down the hall._

_"What room is he in? Can I see him?" Bella called from her spot, eyes red with unshed tears. _

_"You may. Room 205" The doctor answered back._

_Bella rushed to the room and found Jacob lying under his blanket. She walked over to his bed slowly and tired not to sob when she saw his unconscious body lying on the hospital bed. _

_"Oh Jacob." She ghosted her hand over his arm and linked her fingers through his gently. "Please wake up." She whispered. "Please."_

Bella had looked over at Jacob's steady breathing again. She felt immense guilt, blaming herself for Jacob's injuries because of Edward's relationship with her. If Jacob died, she didn't know if she could forgive herself.

The nurse came in for the second time that morning to change Jacob's gauze. This was the only time Bella left the room. Whenever a nurse or doctor entered, she was asked to wait outside and usually used this time to use the bathroom.

She waited outside of the room for the nurse to leave, but heard a gasp from the nurse inside of the room. "Are you awake?" she heard the nurse ask.

Bella rushed back into the room and stood beside the nurse.

Jacob's eyes fluttered, then opened languidly. "Who are you?" he asked, voice raspy.

The corners of Bella's lips lowered into a frown. Her voice hitched as she realized he didn't recognize her. "It's me. Bella." She responded. "Don't you remember me?"

Jacob looked at Bella for a while and then recognition flashed across his face. "Bella." He smiled up at her and lifted his hand slowly. He couldn't lift it high as it was weighed down by the wires.

Bella met his hand halfway and clasped it in her owns tightly. "I'm so happy you're okay." She whispered, rubbing his hand against her cheek.

"Me too."

The nurse clicked a button on the side of his bed, which would signal his doctor to come into the room.

"I'm afraid you have to go now." The nurse told Bella, ushering her towards the door.

"Wait! But he just woke up." Bella released Jacob's hand as the nurse began pushing her out of the room.

"You can see him later." The nurse smiled to let Bella know she wasn't trying to be rude, it was just regulation.

Bella sighed, then looked back over at Jacob. "Let me just give him a hug first."

The nurse tsk'd in disapproval but allowed Bella to return to Jacob's bed.

"I have to go. But I'll back later." She told him, leaning down to give him the lightest hug she could manage. She pulled back and found Jacob smiling up at her.

"You said no more tears." He said, reminding her of that night.

Bella laughed, her voice thick with emotion. "I know. Sorry." She wiped away her tears furiously and Jacob reached up to still her movements.

"It's okay. Sometimes it's okay to cry."

Bella let loose a sob then leaned down and pecked her lips against his gingerly. "I think I love you Jacob." She whispered to him. "Is it possible to fall in love in just two weeks?"

Jacob shrugged, then winced from the movement. "I love you, Bella. So it's definitely possible."

The doctor entered the room at that moment and Bella was whisked away by the nurse. "Bye Jacob. I'll tell Rachel of your recovery."

Jacob smiled a warm smile reserved just for Bella. "Thanks Bella. Return to me soon?"

"Of course." She blew him a kiss and wiped away another tear sitting on the corner of her eyes.

Leaving the room, Bella went in search of Rachel who was somewhere in the hospital.

**A/N: My lovely reviewers, of course I can't break your hearts by killing Jacob. That would be just too mean of me. :3 (It also helps that this story isn't a tragedy.) Oh! I'm so sad though. There's only one chapter left. ;_; I can't believe I'm almost finished. But if ya'll want, I can write an epilogue too. Whatcha think? Leave it in a review :3**


	44. Money

Chapter 35 Money

Rachel popped in some money into the vendee machine and punched in some letter number combo so that she could get a Pepsi.

Bella spotted her at the end of the hall and dashed over to where the girl was stooping over to get the Pepsi. "Rachel! He's awake!" Bella told her, skidding to a stop.

Rachel dropped the Pepsi and the can burst open, spraying the floor with its brown fizzy liquid. "He's awake?" Rachel asked shocked.

"Yes." Bella was crying tears of happiness. "Our Jacob has returned." Bella grabbed the stunned Rachel's hand, and raced back to the room.

The doctor had just finished talking with talking with Jacob, so the nurse allowed them to go inside.

"Jakey!" Rachel hurried to Jacob's side and was soon leaning over her brothers bed to give him a bear hug.

"Oh ow!" Jacob cringed from pain and Rachel released him immediately.

"Sorry Jakey." Rachel apologized profusely and Jacob cracked a smile through the pain.

"You must've been seriously worried. I haven't heard you apologize to me since….never."

Rachel laughed and Jacob looked over at Bella standing in the doorway. "Why are you all the way over there?" he asked.

"I don't want to interrupt your family time." Bella told him earnestly.

Rachel scoffed at Bella. "Girl, get in here."

Bella laughed softly but entered the room and stood opposite Rachel, next to Jacob. Jacob took her hand and peace reigned for a minute.

"Oh there you are!" Emmett entered the room with the stuttering man flanking his left and a blonde haired beauty to his right. "I see he's awake. That's great, but now we can't charge Edward with murder."

Bella rolled her eyes at Emmett and Rachel chuckled. "Sorry Emmett, he's a fighter, this one." Rachel told him from her spot, ruffling Jacob's hair and receiving a groan of disapproval at the action.

Emmett looked at Jacob and smiled. "It's good to see you're okay."

Jacob thanked him and an awkward silence almost ensued.

"So the reason why I came today," Emmett began, ushering the stuttering man to pass him one of the numerous papers he was holding. "Is to tell you of the money you've earned." Jacob addressed both Jacob and Bella.

"Money?" Bella asked bemused.

"Yeah." Emmett quirked an eyebrow at Bella. "Didn't anyone tell you about it?"

Bella shook her head and Emmett face-palmed. "It's been on the news for the past couple of days Bella. What have you been doing, living under a rock?"

"Close." Rachel informed him. "This hospital to be exact."

Emmett shook his head at this and read from the paper. "This is what's been in the news. 'I, Jasper Hale, the new president of Cullens inc., would like to formally apologize to Isabella Marie Swan and Jacob Black for the emotional and physical trauma and stress caused by our former president. As a means of apology, I would like to bestow upon them some financial means and blah blah blah." Emmett finished. "Basically he's giving you money so you don't sue the company and he's going to pay for Jacob's medical bill."

The trio gaped at Emmett and the blonde beside Emmett chuckled. "They look dumbstruck Em."

Emmett nodded. "That they do Rose. I don't see why. It's the least the company can do."

Rachel was the first to break the silence. "How much money are they receiving?"

Emmett smirked and brought the paper over for Rachel to see. "Holy flying fish! That's a lot of zeros!" Rachel gaped at the paper.

Emmett held the paper out for Jacob and Bella to see and an appreciative whistle escaped Jacob's lips. "They must _really_ not want me to sue them. That's a lot of money. _And_ they're paying off the bill?"

Emmett nodded and passed the paper back to the stuttering man. "So I'll bet you're wondering what happened to Edward?" Emmett guessed.

The trio nodded and Emmett smiled at them.

"Well, since his usual lawyer is 'on vacation'," Emmett chuckled at this briefly before continuing. No one else was in on the joke except the stuttering man. "He had to get another one. Which on such short notice, was really hard. Plus most of the lawyers guessed that this was a lost cause. So he ended up getting a terrible one; he tried to plead insanity but it didn't work. He had a very tough judge who already had a grudge against him. So since Jacob is alive, he's being charged with attempted murder and don't forget. He threatened those other guys too. So the judge was going to give him the death penalty. But his lawyer was just good enough to talk him off death row so now he's spending life in prison."

Bella couldn't believe her ears. "So I never have to worry about him again?" she asked hesitantly.

"Never again." Emmett reassured, throwing her a smile.

Bella felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. One she hadn't even known had been there in the first place. "That's great news." She finally managed to say.

"Yup! And think about the money. If you rationed it correctly, you could never work again and just live off of that."

Rosalie hit Emmett playfully. "Oh please Emmett. With that money, I could blow it in a week."

Emmett's eyebrows rose in surprise. "But Rose, that's-

"Doesn't matter. There are always new things and gadgets I must have and regret buying later." Rosalie smirked at Emmett who grinned back.

"Oh Rose." He kissed her cheek and wrapped a hand around her waist. "What am I going to do with you?"

Rosalie blushed lightly and shrugged. "I don't know. Love me?"

Emmett nodded. "Of course." Then he returned his attention back to the others. "So this probably the last time you'll see me." he said to Bella.

"What?" Bella asked, shocked by his words. "Why?"

Rosalie held up her left hand and flashed the beautiful engagement ring. "We're getting married, then moving to California." Rosalie told her cheerfully.

"Really?" Bella asked astonished. "Congratulations!" she walked around the bed to give Emmett and Rosalie a hug. "I'm going to miss you Em. But I know you'll be happy with Rose."

Emmett nodded and smiled from Bella to Rosalie. "That I am. I'm just happy a Cullens inc. branch opened in San Francisco so I can move there without having to worry about losing my job."

A beeping sounded from the stuttering man and he looked at his watch. "It's t-time sir."

Emmett nodded in affirmance, then gave Bella one more hug. "We have to get going. I still have to sort out a few legalities concerning this whole scandal."

Bella smiled and half-waved as Emmett, Rosalie and the stuttering man headed out for the door.

"Bye Emmett. Don't forget to send me a wedding invite."

"Of course." Emmett called as he, Rosalie and the stuttering man left.

Bella turned back to Jacob and Rachel, smiling at the siblings. "It's finally over." She let out a breath then walked back over to Jacob's bed.

"All I have to is recover, and then this will be a memory I'm sure to repress." Jacob joked.

Bella laughed and slipped her hand into his. "So with Edward in jail, I'm technically homeless." She gave Jacob a sidelong glance. He squeezed her hand gently and smiled.

"With this money, I was thinking of finally moving out of my dad's house and getting a home of my own." Jacob told her, still smiling.

"Oh really?" Bella asked in amusement.

"Yes. So if you want…"

"You'll have to finish that sentence Jacob. I'm not sure I know where you're going?" Bella teased.

Rachel chocked on the light flirting exchange between the pair. "I'm going to go call Billy and tell him you're okay. He was upset he couldn't fly down here but he'll be happy to know you're okay. Plus," Rachel scoffed at the two and headed for the door. "Your flirting is nauseating." Rachel left and Bella returned her gaze to Jacob.

"You were saying?" she prompted.

"Do you want to stay with me?"

Bella paused and Jacob's smile fell as he realized she might say no. Bella put him out of his misery with a kiss to his forehead. "Forever." She replied. "Or for as long as you'll have me."

Jacob, with much effort, brought his hand to caress her cheek. "Then forever sounds perfect."

**A/N: The story is technically over, but since it was requested, I'll type up an epilogue. :3 I'll post it later today, so check back later. Lol, and don't think I'm crazy for updating at 6 am. I was about to head out to the bus stop and I thought: Oh hey. I wrote this chapter yesterday, I should post now so that I can post again later while giving people enough time to read the previous one. :3 **


	45. Epilogue

Epilogue ~ Fourteen months later~

Jacob walked into the living room of his fathers house and placed the last box labeled 'my stuff' next to the others littering the floor. He had been packing for the last three days and hadn't realized how much stuff he'd accumulated during his twenty years of living in his father's house.

Spotting Bella on the couch, he plopped down beside her and startled her awake. She had been napping; seeing Jacob she smiled sleepily at him. "Mornin'!" he greeted enthusiastically, leaning over to kiss her gently on her lips.

"Morning." she replied after he pulled away, then glanced at the clock hanging on the wall opposite her. "Wait a minute. It's four in the afternoon."

Jacob laughed and she shoved him teasingly. "I told you to wake me up after a half hour. It's been three hours." Bella crossed her arms and Jacob tugged them apart playfully.

"I know, but you just look so cute when you are asleep." he rested his head in her lap and stretched his feet out along across the armrest of the couch.

Bella flushed lightly from the complement and Billy wheeled into the room. "Hey! Get your feet off there. Some people put their arms there ya know. And I don't think they want their arms smelling like feet.

Jacob scoffed at his father, then shifted so that his feet were no longer on the arm rest. "My feet are clean." he grumbled. Billy wheeled himself into a box for the umpteenth time and groaned.

"When are you guys moving back into your apartment?" Billy asked, backing up and trying a different route.

Jacob was about to make up some outlandish date a great distance in the future, but Bella beat him with the truthful answer. "The guy fixing up the house said we can move in today. They already finished painting it and the carpet was installed last night."

Billy clasped his hands together and looked up towards the ceiling. "Oh thank heavens." he looked down at Jacob and Bella. "I'm tired of these boxes."

Jacob rolled his eyes at his father. "Do you know how annoying it is to move into a house, then find out it needs repairs so we have to find a temporariy home? I feel like I've been packing and unpacking boxes for months." Jacob complained.

"That's because you have been packing and unpacking boxes for months." Bella told him. Jacob sighed.

"Too much work." he muttered.

Billy was finally able to wheel himself over to Bella, and sighed in exasperation at all the boxes. But when he was settled alongside the couch, he threw Bella a smile. "Happy birthday Bella!" he took the small box sitting in his lap and passed it to Bella.

"Billy, I told I didn't want anything for my birthday." Bella chastised lightly before accepting the gift and opening it. Billy pointed to his right ear.

"Sorry, I'm going a little deaf in this ear. You'll have to speak up next time." Jacob laughed at his father and Bella removed a picture frame of her, Jacob and Rachel from a few months ago.

It was the day before Rachel had returned home and Jacob had just recovered completely. They had decided to celebrate by having a barbeque and inviting all of their friends. Billy had asked for a photo and the trio had quickly gathered close together. Well, Jacob and Rachel had gathered quickly. It took some coaxing from Jacob for Bella to be in the photo. But he eventually won her over and she stood in the middle. Rachel to her left. Jacob to her right. The siblings had the biggest grins on their faces and Bella's smile was timid.

"Thank you." Bella said, voice full of emotion.

Billy leaned over to give her a hug and she accepted it gratefully. "I look forward to having you as a daughter-in-law." Billy told her as he pulled away.

"What?" Bella's eyes widened in surprise.

"Dad! I haven't asked her yet!" Jacob groaned in throwing his hands up in frustration.

Billy pouted. "But you said you were going to do it soon. How was I suppose to know you hadn't already?"

"Try looking at her finger!" Jacob sighed and pulled out a small box from his pocket. "I guess the cat's out of the bag now." he grumbled, then turned to a flustered Bella and pulled back the box, revealing a small golden encrusted diamond ring.

"Jacob!" Bella nearly fainted at what Jacob was proposing.

A smile Bella had fallen in love with, graced Jacob's lips. "Isabella Marie Swan. I love you with all my heart and will forever. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Bella thought about all the numerous responses she could give to Jacob. Some being as sappy as in the movies, and other involved toying with the boy's head. She settled for a simple answer.

"Yes." Bella inclined her head and Jacob claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

Billy coughed, alerting them that he was still there. "Hey now. Adult in the room." Billy muttered awkwardly.

"So are we." Jacob returned, but pulled away from Bella before they got into a heated make-out session right there on the couch. Instead, Jacob wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder and pulled her against him. "So how does it feel to be twenty?" he asked her.

Bella laughed, rocking his body. "It felt great...last year. Jacob, I'm a year older than you remember?"

Jacob gaped at Bella. "Wait, what?"

Even Billy joined in on the laughter. "How do you not know your own fiancée's age?"

Jacob looked from Billy to Bella. "Are you serious?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah." her laughter settled and upon seeing his baffled face, she frowned. "Is it bad? Do you love me less now?"

Jacob shook his head and the corners of his lips twitched up into a smile. "No it's not bad and I love you the same. Whoa!" he pulled out his phone and began dialing Quil's number. "Wait til I tell the guys I'm marrying an older woman!"

Bella stifled her laughter as Jacob went into the other room to spaz about Bella's age to his friend.

Billy recaptured Bella's attention. "So you like the gift?" he asked.

"I do. I'm going to hang it on the mantle in our new home." she told him earnestly.

Billy smiled. "I'm happy you like your gift."

Bella nodded, then placed her hand on her small stomach. "I do. I might have one for Jacob too."

"Oh?" Billy asked, immediately intrigued.

Bella rubbed her stomach fondly. "Yes. But it might take a few more months to get here."

The end~

**A/N: Okay, so there have been questions for if I'm going to write a new story. And the answer to that is: DEFINITELY! I already have plans for my new story (I've had plans for it for months, but I wanted to wait until I finished Remember Me first) So I'mma take a week or two off from writing (maybe, I might want to type again tomorrow. We'll see) and then type the prologue to the new story. I think you all will really like it. :3 So don't forget to add me to your author alerts if you haven't already.**

**So one of my reviewers, **_Scifiromance _**was picking around in brain and suggested a sequel, which I had been thinking about lately. If I did write a sequel, it'd be after I finished my new story. But idk yet. What do you think?**

**Lastly, I would like to thank EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU who reviewed. I'm not joking when I say: If it wasn't for your encouragement, I wouldn't have been able to make this story as long or updated as frequently as I've done. ;_; You all are awesome. *wipes away tears* And I'm happy you have enjoyed the story as much as I've enjoyed typing it. **

**So if you would like (even if you've never done it before) to leave me one final review, I don't mind. In fact, I encourage it! :3 **

**~Kawaiigaara :D  
><strong>


	46. Preview to the Sequel

**A/N: Hi everyone! Wow, it's been nearly a year (three months shy) since I finished remember me ^^ As I've told most of you, I WILL be making a sequel. In fact, I've already gotten started on it. And after I finish my current Bella x Jacob fanfic, it will be posted! Which is sooner than you think, late August or September….of this year of course xD I'm so excited about it that I decided to post a preview! I hope you enjoy :3 The story will be called Forget Me ^^ (Btw, this preview isn't from chapter 1)**

Preview

Bella giggled lightly before pushing Jacob away playfully. "Go check on Nessie. I need to finish cooking dinner." Jacob smiled before leaning in and kissing her reddening cheek.

"Alright. I'll be in the living room okay?" Jacob received a nod in response before turning towards the kitchen door and heading out into the hall.

A delighted squeal emitted from down the hall and childish laughter filled with mirth, rang through the house. Bella loved the sound of her daughter's happiness. She and Jacob had got into the habit of making home videos, to preserve the jovial moments that their daughter created. She was growing up so fast, her toddler years were practically over. At the righteous age of three, they were already planning her fourth birthday party in a couple months.

The laughter quieted down and Bella heard the television shortly after. She continued with the task at hand, absentmindedly chopping the carrots to be placed in the steaming pot of chicken soup she was creating. Just barely her ears picked up on what was being said on the television.

"—_and that was just uncalled for. The girl was released with a slap on the wrist, but she will also no longer be able to keep the squirrel."_ After the 'squirrel' comment, Bella heard the light chuckles from her husband.

"Why are you laughing daddy?" Bella could practically see the look of curiosity on her daughter's plump face. She'd be looking up at Jacob, causing her bronzed curls to fall past her shoulders.

"I just happen to know what the girl did. It was the talk of the town, or at least at work it was." Jacob responded to the child.

Bella finished the carrots and worked on the celery. Everyone seemed to be catching colds lately and she decided a nice pot of chicken soup would do everyone good. It was a big pot too, so she would be able to give some to her father, who still couldn't cook to save his life.

"_And to conclude tonight's newscast, a surprise is in store for Edward Cullen."_

All motion ceased for Bella at the name. A name that to this day _still_ stuck fear into her very core.

"_A lawyer found some new evidence on the Edward Cullen case, and surprise-surprise, Edward's name has been cleared."_

Bella dropped the knife she was using and it clattered across the counter. She slowly made her way from the kitchen and into the suddenly mile long hallway.

"_He will be released from the state prison tomorrow and I'm sure he's very excited after spending four years behind bars."_

Finally making her way to the living room, Bella's eyes sought the wide screen television and she barely registered the fact that she recognized the newscaster.

"_Here is some footage from when the lawyer contacted Mr. Cullen and gave him the news that would change his life." The female newscaster disappeared and in her spot came a more pixelated camera focusing on a penitentiary. A tall, dark haired man walked through the grimy halls after being frisked by the guards. They walked him to a small room where Edward stood shackled between two guards._

_The dark haired man smiled when he saw Edward who merely remained stoic. "It's great to see you again, Mr. Cullen. I have good news for you!" Edward's face didn't change but he cocked a brow to show that man that he was interested in this 'good news'. The man cleared his throat and pulled out a manila envelope. Shaking it in the air triumphantly, he opened the folder and waved some of the papers around. "Essentially speaking, you've been given a reprieve."_

Bella's breath caught in her throat. Jacob, whose eyes had also been glued to the TV, heard this and glanced behind at his blanched wife standing in the entryway. He quickly got off the couch and embraced her reassuringly. "It's okay. Don't worry, he can't hurt you." Bella barely registered Jacob's words, and her arms hung limply at her side while her eyes remained glued to the screen.

"—_and so you're basically on probation for a year. You won't be able to reclaim Cullens inc., but you will be able to work there. Your mother is also more than happy to have you back in in her household." The lawyer finally finished. Edward finally spoke, his voice low and even._

"_When am I to be released?"_

_The dark haired lawyer smiled before smacking his head comically. "Silly me! I almost forgot to tell you the best part! You'll be released, tomorrow at two in the afternoon."_

_A slight curve of Edward's thin pale lips indicated to the audience that he was in fact smiling. He looked dead into the camera before speaking one final time. "Excellent."_


End file.
